Like it is in heaven
by Tir na noir
Summary: Voltaire has just got out of prison, and thats when everything changes. The Beybladers move into Hiwatari Castle, but is the real danger outside the walls, or inside? Finished.
1. In these times

**Hi, this is my first fiction so do not expect enything huge. And besides english is not my first language, so I guess I got many mistakes here, but whatever...** **I am not a huge Beyblade fan, but I am reading a story called Shadows of past, and I really like it. So then I thought it would be fun to write a story like that: ) Hope you like it, and remember to: R&R**

**_Part 1_**

**Chapter 1. In these times**

* * *

Kai Hiwatari sat in silence with his head resting in his hands. He was sitting on the railing of a stone bridge wich led over an empty road. The ground and trees was covered in snow, and huge snowflakes flew around him, dancing in his hair and in his white scarf. He'd already waited for ten minutes, she should have been there by now! Kai frowned as he wondered if anything had happened. What if she never got out at all! What if his grandfather got her before she managed to escape the building?!

Kai shook his head. No, she was strong! He knew she would come. He looked down at the road underneath him, and thought of stopping a car if it ever would pass by. Maybe someone would be kind enough to help them. What was he thinking?! Kai looked down at his black uniform. With the Biovolt symbol clearly visible on his chest, no one would ever help him.

Suddenly he heard the sound of a car. He looked up and saw a dark green car approaching. He could feel Dranzers bit chip getting warmer in his pocket. Kai stared curiously at the approaching car, and suddenly noticed someone inside staring back at him! It was a boy, maybe a few years younger than him. He looked up at Kai with surprised eyes, and with one hand leaning towards the cold window.

And then, the car drove under the bridge, and was gone from sight. Kai sat there for a while, wishing he could have been that boy. It wasn't fair. He had everything while Kai had nothing. Kai shook his head, and jumped off the bridge. He had to look for her. He couldn't leave without her! He ran into the snow, towards the nightmare he thought he had escaped. The snow continued to fall all night, and the footprints, the only proves that he'd been sitting at the bridge, disappeared, for never to be seen again.

* * *

**4 years later**

17 year old Kai Hiwatari stood outside Tysons place with his launcher ready, pointing it at a beyblade dish. He had no idea how long he had trained, it felt like hours. It was a beautiful day. The sun shone brightly and a gentle breeze swiped over the trees.

The others were sitting on the ground beside him, watching Dranzer as the phoenix appeared in a blinding flash of light. Max, the youngest, sat leaning against the wall. He looked a bit tired, and that was allways a bad sight when it came to the blond boy, since he was the most hyper of them.

Beside him sat Tyson, who watched Kai's every move, in hope of finding some weaknesses he could use against him later. Kai smiled. Never would he give him that pleasure.

Kenny, a brown haired boy, sat with his beloved laptop on his lap, trying to cowince Dizzy to stop arguing with Ray, a cat like boy with black hair, sitting beside them.

Kai called Dranzer back to his blade, catching it in the air. He smirked sattisfied, then launched the blue blade again. If he only could get it perfect. In days now he had tried to shoot it out in a way that would give it more power, but it was harder than he had thought.

"Hey, Kai!" Tyson shouted, sitting up straight. "What about a break? You have been keeping this up for nearly five hours now. Arent you sattisfied yet?"

Kai shook his head, and called Dranzer back again, leaving the dish empty. There was something he did wrong, but what?

"Well, I think I should go inside and do some homework. That damn teacher wants us to write five hundred words about the secound world war. I think she's nuts, but whatever...nothing to do about that." Tyson raised and walked inside.

"Hey guys, I think I should go and help him," Kenny siad, raising too, still holding Dizzy in his arms. "After all, Tyson dont know a thing about the secound world war."

Ray nodded, with a smirk. Then he turned to Kai, who still had his eyes on the spinning blade. "You comming Kai? I think it's time for dinner soon."

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute"

_: Master, something wrong?:_

_No_, he answered. _Nothing, it's just...I got a feeling that..._

He couldn't finnish, but he was shure Dranzer understood. It was so hard to explain, even to himself. It felt like there was something important he needed to remember, but couldn't figure out what.

A bit later he walked inside the house, only to find Ray and Dizzy in a loud discussion.

"KENNY, DID YOU HEAR WHAT YOUR STUPID LAPTOP JUST CALLED ME??"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID, MISTER MINIBRAIN??"

"YOU HEAR?!"

"Of course he can hear you, everyone can," Max said, sighing.

_:Master, can you hear me?!:_

Kai who had walked trough the room, and was about to go upstairs, stopped when he heard Dranzer's concerned woice.

_What do you mean? Of cource I can hear you._

_:Master, somethings wrong! Everything is turning black!!:_

What?! Dranzer!!

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? I'm really glad I finnished this chapter now, before the summer holiday. Hope you all liked it: ) I promise you, it will get more exciting in the next chapters. After all, this is only the beginning: )****Please Review**


	2. Hallo?

**Hi guys! Thank you so mutch for the reviews, it means a lot: ) So, now I'm back with a new chapter. I guess you wonder about what happened to Dranzer, well soon, we will get the answer: D**

**Chapter 2: Hallo?**

* * *

" TYSON, YOU JERK! GIVE BACK MY BLADE!"

"Honestly Max, you can run faster than that."

Kai leaned against the wall, watching Max chase Tyson around in the garden.

"COME ON MAX! DON'T YOU WANT DRACIEL BA...OUFHHH!!!

"Well, thats not what you see every day," Kai said, watching Max push Tyson to the ground. Ray smiled, and turned to Kenny who did something clever on his laptop.

Kai took Dranzer out of his pocket.

Nothing, the bitbeast were gone. Something had happened to her, she just disappeared. It felt like there was a empty hole inside him. She had always been there, even in the darkest times. Always there to protect him, help him. And now, he had failed in protecting her.

" Kai, are you okay?" Ray looked at him with concerned eyes.

"What? Oh, yeah sure. Why are you asking?"

"Because Tyson and Max are nearly trying to kill each other over there, and you are always the first to shout at them." Ray grinned, trying not to laugh.

"Actually, I find it rather amusing. And its good training too."

"You mean killing each other?" Ray looked back at Max, who were trying to hit Tyson with a branch he had found on the ground.

"Yeah. I mean, if Tyson looses a match, he could just walk over to the winner and kick him in his a..."

"HEY, THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"LIFE IS NOT SUPOSED TO BE FAIR!!! NOW GIVE DRACIEL BACK!!!"

"Arghh! I'm surrounded by idiots!" Kai ran over to Max and Tyson, while Ray tried not to laugh out loud.

**Ray's POV**

Ray watched as his team captain tried to pull the to boys away from each other. He had been really worryed about Kai the last days, it looked like he was hiding something. Something important.

" Ray, watch this! Dizzy and I are trying to find some answers to Kai's problem." Ray leaned over to see. The screen showed a model of Kai's blade.

"We belive that to get more power, Kai need to get a better shooter. The one he got now is way to small, what he need is a new one, that is even stronger."

That night 

Silence. Wonderful silence. Kai stood in front of the window, stearing out at the grey sky outside. He could hear all sorts of sounds from the streets. Peoples talking, cars driwing on the road nearby. And the wind, blowing over the trees.

He felt so strange. A cold feeling shiwered down his spine. He sat down at his bed, and rested his frustreted head in his hands. It felt like everything were falling apart.

Then suddenly, he could hear his cell phone ring. He lifted it up, and looked at the small screen. He didn't knew the number. Curious, Kai lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hallo?"

"_Kai?"_

"Yeah, who are you?"

No answer, only a loud beeping from the cell phone.

It all came without warning. He could feel a burning heat inside of him, like fire. And then, thick clouds of smoke came from his cell phone. Kai screamed, and threw it away.

The next secound, he coul hear footsteps from outside the door. First inn came Ray and Max, and then Tyson and Kenny could be seen behind them. They all looked frightened, and steared fom Kai to the burning cell phone, and then back on Kai again.

"Kai! What the heck is going on?!" It sounded like Ray tried to remain calm, not that he sucseeded.

"Ehmm...well, eh..." Kai was not shure where to begin. He just steared at the cell phone, not believing what had just happened.

" Kai, are you okay? What happened?" Max went over to him, while the others tried to stopp the fire from spreading.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I dont know what happened, I just got a call, and then it started to...burn."

"What!? Did you get burned?"

Kai looked down at his hand, the one that had been holding the cell phone some minuites ago.

"No," he answered.

"That was waired." Ray looked at his hand too.

"Hn."

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter was a bit short. I will try to make the next chapter longer: ) Well, now things are starting to happen! Who was it that called Kai, and why did the cell phone burn up? Questions are coming up, but no answers, yet!**

**And plz remember to review, it's so fun when you do that: D**


	3. Things I almost remember

**Hey, I'm back! Thank you so mutch for the reviews: ) Well, lets continue with the story, and remember that it will get more exciting in the next chapters!!! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Things I almost remember...**

* * *

Kai sat up in his bed, and stretched. It felt like he had only slept for a couple of hours, like all klocks had been sat on double speed. He blinked tiredly against the light, and started to get dressed. He pulled the curtains away from the windows, and let the golden light fill the dark room. He closed his eyes, and felt a gentle breeze play with his hair. 

He wondered about where Dranzer was, if she was okay, and if she would come back ti him at all. Everything felt so wrong without her.

Then, he started to think about what happened last night. Who was the person that had tried to call him? That voice seemed so familiar, like he had heard it long time ago.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Ray's head appeared in the doorway. He looked very tired, his hear was buzzy, and he had black circles under his eyes. It looked like he hadn't slept so mutch, and that wasn't waired, since his room was beside Tyson's.

"Kai, could you please do me a favour?"

"Hn?"

"Waking up Tyson! I have tried several times, but he is nearly in coma." Ray smiled tiredly.

"Okay," Kai answered, and took a look at the klock beside his bed.

"Thanks Kai! I'll be downstairs to make some breakfast."

Kai nodded, and secounds later he coul hear him run down the stairs, to the citchen.

He sat there inn deep thoughts for a while, then he walked towards the bathroom, where he filled one of the biggest glasses he could find, with cold water.

As allways, Tyson's room was quite untidy, and Tyson himself were lying on the top of his blanket, still asleep. His snorring made the walls wibrate, and Kai was shure that you could hear him from the streets outside.

Kai placed the glass of water on Tyson's desk, and walked over to the bed. Then he took a god grip on the ends of the blanket, and pulled it away. Tyson fell out of his bed with a noise that made the whole room shake.

It took a while for Kai to realise that Tyson was still asleep. Kai smiled sattisfied, and went to the desk to get the glass. The secound later, Tyson jumped up from the floor, water dripping from all over him.

"KAI!!! WHAT THE...WHAT ARE YOU DOING????!!!"

"Having some fun," Kai answered, still with a evil grinn on his face. "Now, get up. I'ts time for some serious training."

"What! I'ts way too early for that!"

"Nine in the morning?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah?"

_At least he tried_, Kai thought, walking out of the room and down the stairs.

* * *

" So, Kai! What are we going to do today?!" Max nearly jumped of excitement. Tyson stood beside him, halv asleep. Kai was glad that Tyson's garden was big enough for training, 'couse if not, they would have had to train in the gym. And then there wouldn't have been any training at all.

Kai smirked and walked over to Tyson.

"HEY TYSON!!!"

"WHAT?! Where am I? What...Oh."

"Welcome back Tyson. Now, where is Ray and Kenny?"

"There they are!" Max pointed at the two boys who were walking towards them. It looked like Ray and Dizzy had started arguing again, he could clearly tell that by Ray, who was about to turn red of anger.

"Good morning guys," Kenny greeted them as he and the still pissed Ray sat down beside Max, who looked like he was going to explode of hyperness.

"Now, when we are all here, and awake..." Tyson turned a bit red. "...I hope that we finally can start the training?"

Ray grinned, but Max, who now had lost his patient totally, nearly shouted:

"Football?! Beyblading!? Volleyball?!!!!"

"Nope," Kai said.

"Then what?"

"Fencing."

Max jumped in the air, and ran over to the foils Kai had been hidind behind his back.

"Wow, this is so cool." Ray smiled and looked at his own foil, that glimted in the sunlight. Kai smirked and lifted his sword, so he could take a look at it. It had belonged to his family for generations, and the Hiwatari coat of arms were marked on the silver foil. He remembered the last time he had used it.

* * *

"_Hey Kai, move faster!"_

_7 year old Kai jumped aside, as Tala's foil was about to come to close. He lifted his own foil and attacked. Tala's sword met his in the air, and then Kai jumped forward and poked the foil on Tala's chest._

"_Great Kai! Well done both of you!"_

_Tala smiled, and gave him a gentle hug. "Great match huh?"_

"_Yeah..."_

"_I know you can win the tournament, Kai. One day, you're going to be a world champion!"_

"_Thanks Tala, as long as you will be standing there with me."_

"_Shure, Kai"_

_Kai turned to the man beside him._

"_Was it okay?" Kai looked up at him and smiled._

"_You have never been better Kai."_

"_Thanks dad."_

* * *

"Kai? Something wrong?"

"Yeah dude, we are ready to fight!!!!"

Kai blinked, and shook his head.

"No way! Did you really think that I would let you fence without protection?"

"What do you mean?" Max took a look at the blade of his foil, seeing that it was sharper than normal swords.

"What I mean, is that you, especially Tyson, will all wave the foils around like maniacs, ofcourse you'll need some protection. It's all over there in that bag."

**

* * *

**

Kai watched as Max and Tyson nearly danced over the grass, both of them trying to hit the other. They were better than he had thought, but he had been able to take them all, even Ray. It seemed like he had'nt changed that mutch when it came to fencing. He remembered Tala's promice like it was only yesterday. He wondered if that ever would happen. But no, the times had changed, and somthing like that was'nt possible now.

"Hey Kai. Now I see why you chose fencing."

Kai turned to look at Kenny, who sat beside him, leaning his head against the wall.

"Because it's good for your consetration and coordination."

Kai grinned. "Yeah," he answered.

"HEY... YOU..."

"YESS, I WON!!!"

"Kai, we shall have fencing tomorow too, and then, there wont be mutch left of little Maxy!!!"

"In your dreams Tyson!"

"HEY, COME BACK HERE!!!"

Kai smirked, and started to pick up the foils. It was waired actually. So many things had changed. So many things had happened, and now...well, he would figure it all out. One day, he would winn this battle, the battle that someone actually called a life.

_:::Master, is that you?:::_

Kai dropped the foils. They fell to the ground, and he could feel Kenny looking at him.

_Dranzer? Where the hell have you been?_

_:::Master, listen. I dont have mutch time::: _

* * *

**There, another chapter done! I'm so proud :P Now it's starting to get exciting, and in the next chapter, you will get to know more about what is going on around Dranzer and what happened that night. But untill then: R&R!!!!!!**


	4. Dark shadows

**Okay, I'm back! Thanks so mutch for the reviews:P Now back to the story: Dranzer is gone and Kai has no idea of where she is or what is going on. Waired things have started to happed, but Kai dont know what to do. And will Dranzer ever come back? Enjoy: )**

**Chapter 4: Dark shadows**

* * *

_Kai ran down the hall, looking for a way out of the huge building. But every time he saw a door, it disappeared. Dark shadows danced over the walls, and scared woices echoed in his ears. Loud screams could be heared far away, like lost souls wanting to be free once again. Teares streamed down his cheeks. It was like everything moved slower than before, included himself. Behind him, he could feel more than see it, a dark shade following him. Kai looked over his shoulder, only to see his worst fear. Voltaire stood behind him, holding Black Dranzer in his hand._

_"You cant escape me Kai, I am everywhere. No matter what you do, no matter where you go, the world isn't big enough to hide you from me."_

_"No! Voltaire, you have done enough!" Kai fell to his knees and screamed, as pain showed over him._

"KAI! Kai, wake up! Wake up!"

Kai opened his eyes, and looked up at Tyson, who stood over him. A dream? Had it only been a dream?

"Are you okay?" He could see Max's concerned face behind Tyson.

He felt so tired, like he had been running the whole day. Sweat streamed down his face, but he remembered that in his dream, it had been tears. He swallowed, and sat up in his bed. There was so dark in his room, he could barely see. Only the moonlight outside gave light enough to see the four boys standing beside him.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ofcourse you're not fine! You have been screaming for minuites, and you have no idea how hard it was to wake you up." Ray tried to look as calm as possible, but Kai could see that he was as concerned as Max.

"Worse than waking Tyson up in the mornings?" Kai grinned without them seeing it.

"Hey, do not pull my sleeping into this!"

"Well, thanks for waking me up. It was just a nightmare, nothing to worry about." Kai tried not to show any feelings about the dream, that would only make them worry about him. And nothing was as annoying as a worryed Tyson.

"Are you shure?"

"Yeah, ofcourse I am. Noone has ever died of a nightmare before, and I am not going to be the first."

"Well, thats true." Tyson smirked and headed towards the door.

"Yeah, and now you shoud really go to bed, or I'll have to throw you out of a window to wake you up."

"That is NOT funny! I got my rights too!"

"Sorry, not in the mornings."

"Arrrrghhhh!!!"

"Looks like you really enjoy teasing him about that," Ray said, afer Tyson had closed the door.

"Is it that obvious?" Kai smirked and tried to look innocent.

"Hehe! Well, try to get some sleep, okay?"

"Shure."

Ray, Max and Kenny opened the door and walked towards they're own rooms. Kai turned his head and looked out of the window. The sky outside reflected his own thoughts, black and without any light at all.

That dream. What had it been about? Kai tried to remember, and when he tried hard enough, he could see dark shadows dance across his memory. Shadows of a past he had tried to forget. Shadows of a black and a golden phoeniks.

* * *

_:::Master, is that you?:::_

_Kai dropped the foils. They fell to the ground, and he could feel Kenny looking at him._

_Dranzer? Where the hell have you been?_

_:::Master, listen. I dont have mutch time::: _

_Whats wrong? Why did you leave me?_

_:::I had to Master, I could'nt help it.:::_

_What is going on Dranzer?I dont know what to do anymore, I only know that something is wrong._

_:::Please Master, dont ask. You will get you're answers, but now you have to get away from this place.:::_

_What!?Why?_

_:::Someone is looking for you Master, I dont know who they are or what they want, but they are dangerous! Master please, I cant let you stay here.:::_

_But I cant just leave! If I am in danger, that means that the others are too!_

_:::No Master, it's you they want.:::_

_But..._

_:::Please, I begg you, get away!:::_

_Dranzer, I am not going to run away like that!!! Dranzer?Dranzer!_

* * *

Kai leaned back against the pillows, trying to get some sleep. But his head was so full of thoughts, he could'nt even close his eyes. He was so cold. So confuced.

That morning 

"KAI! YOU...ARRGHHH!!!"

"Tyson, what's going on?" Max ran up the stairs, only to see Tyson stand outside Kai's room, jumping up and down in anger, water dripping from his hair and face.

"Oh, I see." Max laughed.

"HE DID IT AGAIN! MAX! DONT YOU JUST STAND THERE!!!! GET ME A GLASS OF WATER!!!"

"I really dont think you should take chances like that Tyson."

"WHAT DO YOU...hikk...MEAN BY THAT?! DAMN!! NOW I GOT A...hikk...HICKUP TO!!!"

"Well thats not a huge shock," Kai said, his woice dripping of sarcasm. He walked out of his room, and down the stairs.

"HEY, COME BACK HERE!...hikk..."

Max grabbed Tyson's T-shirt to stopp him from running after the older boy. After all, Tyson would'nt have stand a chance agains Kai.

"JUST WAIT! WHEN I GET YOU...hikk...I WILL PERSONALLY...hikk"

"To be honest Tyson, that didn't sound wery scary." Kai smirked and walked downstairs, to the livingroom.

"Good morning, Kai," Kenny said. The brown haired boy set on the couch, holding Dizzy in his hands. " Slept well?"

"What a stupid question."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry." He grinned, picked up a blue launcher, and gave it to Kai, who looked a bit confuced.

"It looked like you needed a new launcher. This one is more powerful."

"I...thanks Chief. Maybee you're right.

Kenny smiled happily.

* * *

Kai stood outside in the garden, launching his blade.The sunlight reflected in the blue blade, and a warm breeze played gently with his hair. He closed his eyes, felt the fire innside of him, felt the powers of his lost bitbeast come back to him.

_Master please, I cant let you stay here_

Dranzer's concerned woice echoed in his head.

_Please, I begg you, get away!_

But where was he supposed to go? He didn't knew any places where he and the others woul be safe. Unless...No, never again. He had promiced. Kai shook his head, and shot out his blade.

* * *

In the meantime, in the livingroom Tyson had finally managed to come down. He, Kenny and Max were eating breakfast, while Ray were trying to find his blade.

"Tyson, I know you have taken it. Why is it so fun to steel others blades huh?"

"Hey, I...hikk...said that I...hikk..."

"Don't try to talk you out of this! Where is it?!"

"Under the table. I saw Tyson putting it there before breakfast!" Max grinned evily towards Tyson.

"Traitor...hikk!"

"And can you please stopp with that, it's really annoying!?"

"Hey, it's worse for me!"

"Hope so!"

"Arrrghhh!"

BANG!!!! Max and Kenny jumped in the air, while Tyson fell of his chair. The hole room were shaking.

"What the heck?!" Tyson got up from the floor.

"I think it came from the garden!" Ray ran towrds the front-door.

"Do you think we are under some kind of a attack or something?!"

* * *

"KAI!? What the heck was that?!"

Kai turned his head. Tyson, Max, Kenny and Ray came out of the front-door.

"Ehh...Chief, I think that launcher is powerful enough."He walked over to the wall, and looked at the hole where the blue blade had shot right through it.

"Hey guys!!! I think my hickup is gone!!!

* * *

**Finally done with this chapter! My fingers hurts : ( But whatever : ) Hehe, I't was really fun, writing about Tyson's hickup! LOL! Warning: In the next chapter, things is starting to get really dangerous for Kai and the others. Remember Dranzer's warning. In the meantime: R&R!!! I challenge you: SEVEN REVIEWS!!! Can you guys do that:P **


	5. When you trust someone

**Thank you so mutch for the reviews guys:P Now, on with the story!**

**Chapter 5: When you trust someone...**

* * *

Can you keep secrets? Can you know something, and then never tell anyone about it? A secret. Why all this secrets? Can you answer that question Dranzer?...Did'nt think so. 

Kai Hiwatari threw a stone into the black wawes, watching it diappear in the darkness. He closed his crimson eyes and just listened, listened to everything around him. Felt how the wind wanted to lift him off the safe ground. So many thoughts, so mutch silence, too many questions. And no answers.

He opened his eyes again. A memory.

* * *

_6 years old Kai, walked down the stairs that leeded to the front door. It was too early for the others to be awake. He smiled and opened the huge door. The whole room where bathed with sunlight._

_"Kai!"_

_"Tala!" he ran towards the read haired boy. Tala smiled and gave him a hug._

* * *

Kai smiled. It was so long ago, he could barely remember it. He and Tala had done that many times. They woke up early in the mornings and took a ride in the forests. Kai grinned when he remembered a special time when Tala had fell of his horse. He wondered if Tala still rememberd that.

**

* * *

**

"_KAI!? What the heck was that?!"_

_Kai turned his head. Tyson, Max, Kenny and Ray came out of the front-door._

"_Ehh...Chief, I think that launcher is powerful enough." He walked over to the wall, and looked at the hole where the blue blade had shot right through it._

"_Hey guys!!! I think my hickup is gone!!!_

"_Oh, please! Give me a break!"_

_Ray smiled, and shook his head. Would they ever stop arguing? _

_Kai ran towards his blade and picked it up. He had thought that it would be broken, but it was as good as new. He raised an eyebrow. Waired, he thought._

_From where he stood, Kai could see the now open front door. A newspaper where lying beside it. Looked like none of them had noticed it. Kai lifted it off the ground and looked at the front page, not wery interested. But then he froze._

"_Kai? Something wrong?" Tyson walked over to him, and looked at the newspaper over Kai shoulder. And then he froze too._

"_Okay, noone is going to tell us whats going on?" Max snapped the paper out of Kai's hands._

"_WHAT!?"_

_On the topp of the newspaper, they could all se the five words: _Voltaire Hiwatari, escaped from prison!

* * *

Kai looked out over the ocean in front of him. So that was why Dranzer had tried to warn him. Voltaire is out of prison, and noone knows where he is. _Great_, Kai thought. Another thing to worry about.

_Master please, I cant let you stay here!_

Dranzer. Kai shook his head. No, he could'nt do that. Could he?

* * *

Tyson, Kenny and Ray were sitting in the livingroom when Kai opened the door with a frustrated look on his face.

"Kai, what's wrong?"

"We're leaving!"

"We...WHAT!!!???"

"Kai, what are you talking about?" Ray got up from the chair.

Kai turned to face Ray.

"I... I'm sorry." Kai looked down at the floor. "I am sorry I haven't told you about this before. I was so stupid, I thought it didn't matter. But... There are something you should know."

He took his blade out his pocket, and threw it to Ray. He blinked counfuced, and took a look at the blue blade.

"What the...she...she is gone!"

"Huh?" Tyson walked over to Ray and looked at Kai blade.

"Kai, what is going on? Where is Dranzer?"

"I dont know," he wispered. "But I have talked to her after she disappeared."

"What did she say?" Max leaned forward on his chair.

"She...she warned me. Said that someone was trying to find me. She said that I had to leave. But I didn't. I was so stupid! I thought that...that there was nothing to worry about. But now, when I know that this 'someone' is Voltaire, I have no other choice. And unfortunately, you guys have to come with me. Voltaire knows about this place."

"So...you think that Voltaire escaped so he could find you?"

"Mr Dickenson thinks so."

"What!? Have you been talking to him?"

"Yeah, I have. He suggested a place, where he was shure we would be safe. Though I was highly againt it."

Tyson raised an eyebrow. "Where?"

Kai swallowed, and took a deep breath. "Hiwatari Castle in Russia."

The four boys looked at him for a long time. Then Tyson, as allways, just had to say something.

"Castle? Hiwatari...Castle? YOUR FAMILY HAVE A CASTLE, AND YOU HAVE NEVER TOLD US??!!!!"

"Something like that."

"But why there? What makes that castle so safe?"

"Because Voltaire cant come near it. I'ts kinda hard to explain, and that is not wery important, so..."

"Kai, we're not in a hurry yet," Max said, watching Kai's every move. As allways, Max knew when something was wrong.

"No, not now. I promice you, I will tell you later. But now, we should get ready to leave. Mr Dickenson is going to send us a helicoter."

"A helicopter?" Tyson nearly jumped of excitement.

"Oh no. Tyson, calm down, or I would have to bind you."

"I would like to see you try."

"And I would like to see you, trying to stop me."

"Honestly, can you two never stop arguing?"

"No," they answered, evil grinns on they're faces.

* * *

"TYSON!" Kai walked up the stairs and into Tyson's room. "Tyson, what are you doing? We are leaving in..." He looked at his watch. "...ten minuites."

"Yeah, I know! I'm coming!" Kai watched as Tyson threw everything he could find into his suitcase.

"Tyson, we are not going to move completely."

"I know, I know. I am just packing the most important."

"Really? Well, then you need a lot, cause that poor suitcase can't take anymore."

"What? Argh! Not again!" He walked over to his suitcase and started to jump on the top of it. "Stupid suitcase...every holiday...I've had enough!"

"Well ehm, hurry up. We are leaving now."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there in a minuite."

Kai smirked, and walked out of the room.

In the helicopter 

"NO! I FORGOT MY TOOTHBRUSH!!!"

"Argh! Not again!"

* * *

**Okay, this chapter was kinda short, and not mutch happened. Sorry about that. Now, I have finally figured out how the story shall end! I just cant wait to write the last chapters, they're going to be so exciting:P As allways: ****R&R**


	6. Before the storm

**Hey guys! Thanks so mutch for the reviews:P It's been a while since I updated, yeah sorry: ) But, here it is: chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6: Before the storm**

* * *

"TYSON! GET BACK TO YOUR SEAT!"

Ray gripped the back of Tysons T-shirt and pulled him back.

"Hey! We have been stuck in this helicopter for nearly six hours now! I just can't stand it anymore!"

"Well, seems like you have to Tyson." Max grinned and looked at his clock. "There is still two hours till we get there."

"AAARRRGH!"

"Tyson, shut up, or you'll wake him up!"

Kenny pointed at Kai, who sat leaning his head against the window, sleeping.

"Ya know, Hilary really had a point. When Kai is sleeping, he really is as peaceful as a baby."

Ray grinned and tried to hide his laughter. "Yeah, you got a point there. But, there are some things I have been thinking about."

Max looked at him. "What is it?"

"Well, he has'nt been quite himself these past days."

Kenny looked up from his laptop and turned to face Ray. "I see what you mean, I have noticed that too. Like last night, when he told us that he was sorry for everything. I barely recognized him."

"Maybe he is finally starting to trust us?!"

"Even that, or that he just..."

"What?" Max leaned forward.

"Well, I thought that...maybe Voltaire got that effect on Kai."

"To be honest, I dont think we will ever know."

Tyson shook his head, and looked at the sleeping boy. And then he grinned evily.

"Hey guys, i'm starting to get really bored, lets sing a song!"

"NO! TYSON, WHATEVER YOU DO: DO NOT SING!!!"

"I KNOW A SONG THAT REALLY ANNOYS YOU, I KNOW A SONG THAT REALLY ANNOYS YOU," Tyson started to sing, while jumping out of Ray's reach. "I KNOW A SONG THAT REALLY ANNOYS YOU, AND IT IS THE SONG I'M SINGING! I KNOW A SONG THAT REALLY ANNO...!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!"

"Hey Kai, you're awake! We started to get kinda wo..."

That was all he managed to say, before he could feel two hands around his throat.

"Kai! What are you..."

"Repeat after me, and I will consider not to kill you: I shall never sing that song again."

"I shall...sing that song again."

"SORRY, DID'NT CATCH THAT!"

"I SHALL NEVER SING THAT SONG AGAIN!!!! ARE YOU HAPPY??!!"

"I'll let you go this time," he said, removing his hands. Kai leaned back against his seat, and looked out of the window.

* * *

Kai jumped first out of the helicopter, and landed on fine, green grass. He stood on the top of a hill, the same hill where he had seen Tala falling of his horse, so many years ago.

Then a loud crash could be heared behind him, and he turned around. Tyson were lying on the ground, after falling out of the helicopter.

"Looking for something Tyson?"

"Yeah, my balance!"

"Cool! Tyson, do it again!" Max jumped out after him, with a evil grinn on his face.

"Kai?" Ray appeared beside him. "Where are we?"

Kai ignored him, and walked over to one of the pilots. Two minuites after he came back, smirking.

"Oh no! I dont like that look!" Tyson said, sounding nervous.

"What did you tell them Kai?" Ray grinned, knowing exactly what he had said.

"I said we'll walk the rest of the way. Consider it as training."

"Awww, Kai!"

"Shut up Tyson, there's only two km left anyway."

Kai grabbed some baggage, and started to walk down the hill. Ray, who was walking beside him, gave Kai conserned looks. It was like his captain were hiding behind a mask, like the old Kai he knew were gone. 'maybe it is this place' he thought, looking around. All he could see was hills covered with fresh grass, some trees far away and the bright blue sky above. A warm breeze played gently with his hair. Ray smiled. Everything was so different here, like going back in time. He felt so...alive. All he wanted to do was to run, run as fast as he could. It looked like Max and Tyson felt the same way, since both of them now where running with impressive speed in front of them, Ray could'nt help laughing when he saw Tyson stumble and falling forward, dragging Max with him down the rest of the hill. Ray turned his head and was surprised to se Kai smiling. Not smirking, but smiling. And that was a huge difference.

Kai suddenly felt someone looking at him, and turned his head towards Ray. "What?"

The cat – like boy coughed nervously. "Ehm...nothing. It's just that... you were...smiling."

Kai laughed silently, watching Kenny trying to get the two boys up from the ground. From behind, they could hear the helicopter taking off.

"Kai?" Ray coughed again.

"Hn?" Kai turned towards Ray again, waiting for the younger boy to say something.

"It's just...that night, when your cell phone burned up. What actually happened?"

They walked in silence for a while, only watching Tyson who had started to chase after Kenny, waving his hands in the air like a maniac.

"To be honest, I'm not shure."

"Do you think it was Dranzer?"

Kai bowed his head when he heared Dranzer's name. The empty hole in his heart felt bigger and bigger by the thought of the beautiful phoenix.

He swallowed and nodded. "Possibly."

"Hmm. Do you think she will ever come back?" He regretted his question once he had asked it. Kai frowned and looked away from him.

"Kai, I'm sorry. I should'nt have asked."

Kai shook his head, and closed his eyes, felt the wind sweep over his face. "Dont be," he answered.

"KAI!"

Kai opened his eyes and looked over at Max, who stood pointing at something in front of them. Ray grinned and ran forward. On the top of the hill, he stopped and started to smile. In front of him, where a small village, and behind a forest behind it, the castle could be seen. Like a guardian, it stood there, watching over the small houses. It was not like how Ray had thought. There were no towers like in the fairy tales. Ray grinned at thay thought.

Kai stood silent beside Ray, looking at his old home in front of him. It was so strange, being there again. It was all like a old memory coming back to him. 'Well,' he thought. 'I'm home.'

* * *

**Wohoo, they are back in Russia!**


	7. Ekko fra fortiden

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!! **

**Chapter 7: Ekko fra fortiden**

* * *

Kai Hiwatari opened the huge door that leaded to the hallway. The bright sunlight outside swept over the floor. Kai blinked and walked innside, closing the door carefully behind him.It was like coming into a small church. A golden chandelier were hanging from the roof, doors on each side of the room leaded to other rooms, and huge stairs leaded upstairs. A round window over the front door threw glimses of light into the cold and dark room. It was so quiet, he could hear the fast beating of his heart. He was so glad he had walked innside now, alone. If he had been with the others they would have seen him like this, lost in his own memories. 

Suddenly, he could feel a deep sadness in his allready heavy hart. He turned to the stairs, feeling that he was'nt alone. And he was right. A little brownhaired girl, stood there, looking at him with crimson eyes. She was wearing a white dress, and a blue bow in her shiny hair. But something was wrong with her, it was like he could see right through her. He swallowed and started to walk towars her. He walked slowly, so he would'nt scare her. She looked so familiar.

* * *

Kai opened the front door, and walked outside. Ray, who sat leaning against a tree, was the only person to be seen. His eyes were closed and first it could look like he was asleep, but when Kai sat down beside him, Ray opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Oh, hi Kai." He yawned tiredly, and Kai was reminded of how mutch Ray actually looked like a cat.

"Hn." He answered, not too interested. "Where are the others?"

"Ehm..I _think_ they are on the other side of the house."

"YOU THINK...!!!"

"KAI! RAY!"

Kai turned his head and saw Tyson, Kenny and Max came running towards them. Tyson stopped in front of him, nearly about to explode of happyness.

"Kai, you wont believe whats on the other side of the house!"

"Really? It would'nt be...a swimming pool maybe?"

Tyson's mouth dropped open. "How did you know!?"

Kai raised an eyebrow, not believing how stupid Tyson could be. "Hm...not shure! I guess it was just a wild shot in the dark, something that will happen to you to if you doesn't start being a bit smarter! I have been living here for eight years, remember?!"

Tyson gave a silent 'oh' of realisation, turning totally red.

'_Well deserved'_, Kai thought.

"Whatever! Can we go bathing?!"

Kai smirked, and leaned back againste the same tree as Ray. "Yeah, Yeah. Just dont hurt each other..." Tyson raised an eyebrow. "...too mutch."

Max laughed out loud. "Well, thats the Kai I know! I started to get kinda worried there."

Ray watced the three boys run away again. He smiled, and took a deep breath. The air was so mutch cleaner here. Ray closed his eyes, and just listened to all the sounds around him. Somewhere nearby, he could hear the sounds of hoses. He assumed that there was a stable nearby.

"Hey Kai! I think it's time to take our baggage up to our rooms. Dont you think?"

"Hn." Kai sat up, and started to walk up the stairs that leeded to the the front door. Ray came running after him, while keeping an eye on his captain.

Inside the mansion, the first thing he noticed was a huge portrait, hanging on the wall to his left. He stopped in front of it and looked up at the painted persons. Kai walked up behind him.

"Kai? Are they...?"

"My family? Yeah. How did you see that?"

"Oh, thats easy. Nearly all of them got crimson eyes."

Kai smiled, a sad look in his face. But since he stood behind Ray he knew that the younger boy had'nt noticed.

"Who is that?" Ray said, pointing at a beautiful woman with brown hair and green eyes. She stood in the middle of the portrait, her arms wrapped around a man with two toned blue hair and crimson colored eyes.

Kai looked sadly at the womans eyes. "Ehm...thats my mother."

Ray looked at him, and then back at the portrait. "And thats your father?"

Kai nodded.

"Hey, there you are!" Ray turned around. Tyson, Max and Kenny came walking towards them.

"I thought you were going to take a bath?"

"Yeah, that was before we felt how cold the water was."

"Well, what did you think? It's November! _And_ we are in Russia"

"Yeah, I know that! It just did'nt look that cold, and...hey! Is that?!" Tyson's mouth dropped open when he saw the portrait.

Kai sighed. "Yes, it is, but it's not that exciting. So lets go, okay?" he said, before walking past Tyson, towards the stairs.

"What!? Ofcourse we are not going yet! Oh, look! There is Kai!" Tyson pointed at the little boy that stood beside his father. Kai looked at himself on the portrait. He looked just like his father. The same hair. The same eyes. The same tattooes.

"It looked like Kenny had been reading his thoughts, 'couse the secound after, he said: "You know, I have allways wondered about when you got those tattooes."

Kai smirked of that question. "Actually, I did too, for a while."

"What do you mean?" Max looked surprised at the answer.

"It's a long story."

"We got more than enough time." Ray said, smiling.

"Yeah, and that makes me kinda angry!"

Tyson laughed out loud and dragged Kai towards the stairs. "Hehe, come on Sunshine, lets get our things upstairs, and then you can get on with your story."

"Lucky me. And can you stop calling me 'Sunshine'?! It makes me shiver!"

"Thats the point, smartass."

Kai stopped half way up the stairs, giving Tyson his death-glare.

"Okay, okay! I'll stop!"

"You better, or I'll cut your head off with a spoon!"

"Why use a spoon? Why not an axe?

"Because, It's more painful!"

* * *

Kai stood outside the mansion, leaning his arms against the fence that parted him from the horses. He smiled, and remembered all those times he had been standing like this, all those hours he had been looking at this beautiful animals. He laughed silently when one of them started to run around, wanting the others to follow. And some secounds later, they did. The sun shined brightly in their manes and tailes, as they ran across the enclosure.

"Kai? Are you okay?"

Tyson and Ray walked up beside him. Kai did'nt turn around, just stood there.

"Im fine."

"Really? It does'nt look like."

"It's just so waired, being here again."

"Well, thats understandable," Max said, while walking up on the other side of him.

"Wow, thats some huge animals." Kenny said, after seing the horses, that now had started to chase each other around in the enclosure.

"Actually, I think he is rather small," Kai answered, while looking at Tyson.

"Huh?" Kenny steared at him, confused.

"Oh, you meant the horses? I thought you meant Tyson!"

"Hey! Dont call me an animal!"

"Why not? It fits you."

Ray gave him a 'now Tyson will be pissed off the rest of the day, because of you' look.

"So, are you going to tell us something about this place?" Max asked, grinning of excitement.

Kai sighed. '_Here we go again_._'_

Then, he cleared his throat, and started to speak.

"It all started with Dranzer. I'm not really shure when she became a part of it, but when she did, she gave our family some gifts. I am not shure why she did it, and it has been a mystery since then. Dranzer has been in my family for hundreds of years, given from generation to generation as a inheritance. And since then those gifts has grown stronger."

"What kind of gifts?" Tyson asked.

"Well, do you remember my secound battle against Brooklyn?"

They all nodded.

"I think I used one of them. The problem is, that I cant really handle those powers yet. I remember watching my father when he made the fire in the fireplace change into a cat, that walked around in the livingroom for hours. And you asked about the tattooes? It's kinda waired actually, but I think that they are one of those gifts. I was borned with them, so was my father."

Ray nodded quietly. "Yeah, I remember that from the painting, but…there were others that had them too. I think it was at least three more!"

Kai smiled. "You're right. My mother had them too, and my grandparents."

"Wait! Voltaire?"

"Jupp, but he removed them. You see, my father was a count, and only those who are going to inherit the title gets those tattooes."

"WHAT!?" Tyson yelled. "You are going to become a count?"

"Yeah."

"And what more havent you told us?" Max said.

"The reason why we are here. You asked about that too, didn't you?"

"Oh, thats true! I forgot that. Carry on."

Kai smirked, wondering how he should say it. "Once again, it's because of Dranzer. She used her powers to make a protection around the castle, so he cant go inside it."

"Wow, I have never heard about a bitbeast that can do sutch things!" Kenny said.

"Thats because they never does. I think Dranzer is the first bitbeast who have ever done it."

Then, they could all hear a loud grumbling from Tysons stomach.

"Okay, time for some dinner!" Ray said, before he turned around and started to walk back to the mansion.

"Kai, are'nt you coming?" Kenny asked.

Kai shook his head. "Not yet. I'm coming later."

"Okay."

Kai smiled and looked back at the horses. Now, when he was finished with his story, he felt kinda proud of himself. Everything had been turned up side down, now when he was back. Maybe it was this place, and the things he had seen?

* * *

_"Kai?" Her voice sounded so strange, like a echo. She looked at him with scared eyes, like he was a ghost. And he was shure he looked at her in the same way. Tears streamed down his cheeks._

_"Anya." he whispered, stopping in front of the little girl. She smiled towards him, tears in her beautiful eyes. Eyes that was so like his own._

_"I have missed you so mutch."_

_And then, she was gone. Kai stood there alone, stearing at the spot where his little sister had disappeared_.

* * *

**Finally finished with this chapter. Sorry, it took a while. **

**BUT NOW, I GOT A CHALLENGE TO YOU GUYS: The title(norwegian)! What does it means? If you guys can figure out, Kai wont die! Now, his life is in your hands. R&R**


	8. Come to me

**Okay, I'm back! Thanks so mutch for the reviews! And, about that little challenge last time: you guys are good! The first who figured it out was ****ShadowWolfDagger****, and then ****Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus**** did too. Well done! And because of that: Kai will survive! The right answer was: Echoes from the past.**

**Chapter 8: 'Come to me...'**

* * *

'_Kai...Are you there?...Can you hear me?'_

_Suddenly, Kai were surrounded by voices. Around him, the only thing that could be seen, was darkness. Kai stood silently and listened. A light started to shine nearby. He blinked confusedly. He felt so safe in this darkness, but still...He started to walk towards the light. The voices yelled at him to stop, to come back. But he just continued walking_.

'_Kai..come, come to me. I'm here...Kai...come!'_

'_Yes, I'm coming...'_

_Then, he started to run. The light came closer and closer, he could'nt remember that he'd ever been running that fast before. There was no way he could stop now!_

'_KAI!'_

_It was like he had been running through a tunnel. The light he had seen was just the end of it, and now he stood on the outside. He was in a room. The walls was painted in light coulours and three high windows gave enough light for him to see at all. There was nothing more to say about it, and what he fist noticed: no doors. Then how was he supposed to get out?_

'_I knew you would come...'_

_Kai turned quickly. Behind him, stood...a little boy. He gasped when he saw the boys eyes. His own._

'_I have been waiting for a long time...'_

_Kai took a step backwards. Something was very wrong. An intense pain shot through him head, and he could feel how his heart started to beat slower._

'_I knew you would come back to us.' repeated five year old Kai, with a small smile. 'But some things, can never be forgiven!'_

_Kai screamed in pain, as the little boy ran forward and threw his arms around him._

"Kai? KAI!"

"NO! GET OFF ME!"

Kai stumbled out of the bed. In front of him stood Tyson, Max and Ray, worryed looks on their faces.

"Kai, calm down. It's okay. It was just a nightmare"

He shook his head. No, It was not okay. Not anymore...

**

* * *

**"TYSON! WAKE UP NOW, OR DO I HAVE TO COME INSIDE AND DRAG YOU OUT!?" 

Kai stood outside the door that leaded to Tyson's room. It was waired actually. The others who were sitting downstairs, eating breakfast, could hear him perfectly. But Tyson did'nt even wake up. He sighed, and opened the door. The room was bathed with sunlight, and Tyson was ofcourse lying in his bed, still asleep.

Kai stopped in front of the bed, wondering what to do next. '_Damned! I did'nt bring any water!' _he thought. But then he smiled. '_Yeah, that could work.'_

BAM!

Max let down his fork and looked up at the roof. "What the heck?"

"Damned! What has he done now?!" Ray cursed and ran out of the kitchen, Max following him. Once thay were upstairs, they were met by Kai who walked out of Tyson's room. Ray stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Hey! What the heck did you do?"

Kai grinned evily. "I threw him into a wall."

Max steared at him. "Kai! Thats terrible!"

"Dont worry, It'll look better once we frame it."

Max laughed out loud. Ray shook his head, and ran into Tysons room to make shure he was still alive.

Kai rolled his eyes and walked slowly down the stairs, in deep thoughts. Now, he remembered what he hated most about this place. It was because it was so huge, like a church. Ofcourse, the place was beautiful, but you could allways tell if there was someone outside your room, walking in the hallways.

"Hey, Kai" Max ran after him, still with a huge smile on his face.

"Hn?" Kai said, a bit pissed off.

"You know, I've been looking at that painting, and there is some things I want to ask about."

He sighed. Why was they all so interested in that damned painting?

"Well, what is it?"

Max smiled even wider, and walked over to the huge painting.

"Okay, fist question: Who is this?" He pointed at the little brown haired girl beside the painted Kai. Kai looked at her, not too shure what to say.

"Ehm, that's... that's my little sister," he said, slowly.

Max looked at him with huge eyes. He opened and closed his moth several times, and Kai was shure he wanted to ask about where she was now.

"Ehm...oh, I see. I didn't know you had a little sister. Well, ehm...and then I just wondered about...why does everyone look like that?"

"Like what?"

"Well, everyone looks so...sad." He nearly whispered the last word.

Kai looked up at the painting.

"Ehm...Kai? Something wrong?"

Kai had frozen to the spot, eyes wide in shock. The painting had _changed_. It was no longer a painting of a "happy family", like Tyson had said it. The man and the woman in the middle, had terrefied looks on their faces, and Kai got the feeling that they were stearing right on him. And the painted version of his little sister looked so sad, like she knew what was going to happen some years later.

And then, Kai saw it.

"Kai? Kai please...say something!" Max grabbed his shoulders.

"What?...Oh, ehm. It's nothing, I...I just..." Kai turned away from the blond boy, and ran up the stairs. Away from the painting. He was glad Max hadn't seen it.

He stopped outside his room, leaning his hands against his knees to catch his breath. He swallowed, and was about to open the door, when he heard something from the other end of the corridor. He stood silently and listened. And then, he heard it again. It sounded like a spinning beyblade. Kai walked down the corridor, while trying to listen through the doors he passed. Suddenly the door in front of him creaked open, and Tyson came walking out. He looked as tired as he allways did at this time of the day.

"Oh, there you are! I have been-"

"Shut up! Cant you hear that?..."

Tyson closed his mouth and listened. Then he shook his head.

"Nope, nothing."

"Hn." Kai walked pass him amd towards the last door, the one beside Tyson's room.

"Hey, Kai. Whats wrong?" he whispered.

Kai shook his head, and opened the door. The room inside was painted in light colours in a pretty barock style. Two windows gave light to the room, but besides from that, there were no furnitures at all. The sounds came from a black beyblade that was spinning on the floor. He could hear Tyson gasp behind him.

"Kai?...What is going on?"

But Kai weren't looking at the black blade, but the room. He had been there before. In a dream.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Max and Ray appeared behind him.

Kai stood still, stearing at the beyblade in front of him. "He's here." He wispered.

Tyson looked into the small room. "What? Who's here?"

'_Kai.'_

He froze. "Did you guys hear that?"

Ray looked at him like he was mad. "Kai? Are you okay? And who's bayblade is that?"

'_I have been waiting for you Kai...'_

Suddenly, he could feel Tyson's hand on his forearm.

"What?!" he whispered though his teeth towards Tyson. Then he understood that Tyson was dumb with fear. All he could do was pointing at a spot behind the door.

Kai took three steps into the room, and then opened the door a bit wider. Behind it, sat a five year old boy, with two toned hair and crimson coloured eyes.

'_I knew you would come...'_

The boys eyes shined of a hate he had never seen before. The five year old rose to his feets, the ice cold stare never letting go of Kai's.

'_But some things can never be forgiven!!!'_

* * *

**Well, another chapter done. ****Please R&R**


	9. Broken wings

**Okay, new chappy! And, just to remind you: If you want Hilary, Tala, Daichi or someone else to be a part of the story, please let me know : )**

**Chapter 9: Broken Wings**

* * *

_Kai took three steps into the room, and then opened the door a bit wider. Behind it, sat a five year old boy, with two toned hair and crimson coloured eyes._

'_I knew you would come...'_

_The boys eyes shined of a hate he had never seen before. The five year old rose to his feets, but the ice cold stare never leting go of Kai's._

'_But some things can never be forgiven!!!'_

The boy ran forward, but now, Kai was prepaired. He ran as fast as he could to the middle of the room, and picked up the black blade. The little boy stopped.

"Come any closer, and I'll destroy it. Understand?!"

Five year old Kai smirked, and disappeared. Kai raised an eyebrow. He hadn't thought that it would be that easy.

"Kai?"

He looked up, to see the others. "You guys okay?" Tyson, who looked wery pale and more terrefied than ever, nodded. Max and Ray just steared at them, like they were both maniacs. Max was the first to breake the silence.

"What's going on? What are guys talking about?"

Kai looked at him. "What are _you_ talking about? You saw what... oh, of course!"

Ray smiled, a bit unsure. "I think you got a lot of things to tell us, Kai.

* * *

"Now, what's going on? 'Couse I dont undestand this. I didn't see anything in that room." Ray said, sitting down around the kitchen table. So did the others, and Kai cleared his throat. "Ehm...I'm not quite shure where to begin. But, I have been thinking a lot since we came here. And..." He hesitated. "And, I have...seen things."

Max raised an eyebrow. "What things?" Tyson remained silent.

Kai smiled. Now, he understood it. "You know that painting in the hallway?" Max and Ray nodded. He swallowed, and continued. "Earlier, when Max asked me some questions about it, I noticed that something was wrong with it. The place where I should have been, was empty. The Kai from the paiting was gone-"

"No, Kai. It was perfectly fine. There was nothing wrong with it at all."

Kai shook his head. "You're wrong. And I know why, but I think that I have to take the story from the beginning-"

Ray, who understood what he was about to tell them, broke him off. "Kai, you dont have to, you know?"

"I know. But if you dont hear it from me now, someone else will tell you later. So, I dont see the point in pretending anymore..." He took a deep breath. "It all started 15 years ago, when I was nearly three years old. I lived here, with my parents and my little sister, Anya." He smiled, and tried to hold the tears back. "Anja and I grew up together, and I really loved her. She was the perfect sister. She was allways smiling." He looked up at the others. They were all smiling, except from Tyson, who was stearing down at the table.

"But then, terrible things started to happen. Peoples started to...die. Peoples in my family. Cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents...on my mothers side of course. Untill, we were the only ones left, except from Voltaire. Thay said that all those persons died in accidents, that they were ill...but I know that they were murdered. And I _know_ that it was Voltaire. And then, he came home to us. I remember it like it was only yesterday. It was at Christmas Eve, and we sat in the living-room when they came. I was eight years old then, I cant remember what they said, actually I didn't understand anything. But then, Voltaire lifted his gun...and shot dad, and then mum."

He was silent for a long time. "I should have done more to help them. But...it all happened so fast."

"There was nothing you could have done Kai." Max smiled, sorrow could be seen in his eyes.

"I belive I was in some kind of a shock. I didn't belive what had just happened. I...I even didn't think about getting Anya in safety. And...they shot her." Kai shiwered, tears streaming down his pale cheeks. He had promiced himself not to cry in front of them, but he couldn't help it. It was just too mutch.

"Kai, I'm sorry..." Max was crying too, but Ray looked at him with a weird glance in his eyes. "He shot you too, didn't he?"

"Of course he did. Why do you think I am using this scarf?" He took it off and showed them a black mark on his neck. "I dont remember anything after that, just that I woke up in the Abbey. And now, when I am back, things are starting to happen again. Do you guys remember that I said I have problems with controlling my powers?" They all nodded again, even Tyson. "What happened today, is a true sign of that. I now understand that It is me that makes all this happening. I dont know...maybe It's because I feel guilty about what happened that night, so many years ago. I'm just shure that the Kai on that painting comes to life, and I think that he is living on my guilt. I dont have any other explanations."

It was quiet for a long time. Kai wondered what was wrong with Tyson. He wasn't used to him being like this.

"The only thing I cant understand," Ray said. "is why you and Tyson could see him, but not me and Max."

"I think I do."

Thay all looked at Tyson, who finally had started to speak.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Mom! Dad! Are we there yet?! Are we there, are we there!!??"_

_Tyson's father laughed. "Calm down Tyson, I'll tell you when we are there."_

_Nine year old Tyson jumped back in his seat in the back of the car, and looked out of the window. The snow fell, and everything was so white otside, Tyson could barely see anything else. He had a good feeling in his body, knowing that it was cold outside, and feeling how warm it was inside this car. His brother, Hiro, had fell asleep beside him, hours ago. Tyson closed his eyes too, he felt so tired._

_But he couldn't sleep. A woice inside of him said that he should stay awake. After ten minuites, he gave up, just sat there and looked out of the window. And then he saw something. He sat up and moved closer, so close that his nose nearly met the cold glass. They drowe under a small stone-bridge. A boy, a bit older than himself sat on the top of it. He couldn't see him clearly, but he was wearing a black uniform, and the wind lifted his white scarf up behind him, made him look like an angel. Tyson steared, and for a secound, he was shure the boy had seen him too. And then, they drowe by. Tyson tured aroud and looked out of the large window behind him. All he could see, was the stone-bridge._

_Outside, the snow never stopped falling._

_End of flashback_

* * *

__

When Tyson was finnished with his story, he took a deep breath and looked at Kai.

"Now, I understand that it was you. I thought I had forgot it, but...well, dont you think that since I have seen you before, I can also see _him_, when he comes out of the painting. That can explain why Ray and Max cant. Dont you think?"

Kai nodded slowly. Tyson's story, had made him feel different. Something in his memory wanted to come back. A forgotten memory, maybe. What had he done on that bridge? Beside him, he felt more that heard, that the others had started to talk. Their voices sounded like thay came from a other room, like someone had closed a door between him and them. He rmembered now. Everything was so clear, why had he forgot? How _could_ he forget? He looked out of the beautiful kitchen-window.

Outside, the snow never stopped falling.

* * *

**Chapter done!!! Please Review!!! And thanks to everyone who have, you guys rock!!!**


	10. I can see clearly now

**Hey guys! WOW, chapter 10? I never thought I was going to get **_**this **_**far! I dont know how many chapter there are left...maybe 6 or 7? I dont know! But, whatever...**

**Thanks so mutch for the reviews!!! You guys are the BEST!!!:**

**ShadowWolfDagger**

**Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus**

**Cheese Grows On Apples**

**Suzsan**

**Dark Dragon-Fire Fox**

**Kavbj**

**GhostByNumber**

**WhiteWaterWolfAngel-Ayame-chan**

**Ruler ****of dragons**

**Chapter 10: I can see clearly now...**

* * *

Kai yawned and sat down around the kitchen-table. Sunlight shined through the windows and the snow outside cowered the landscape like a white carpet. Max and Ray were sitting beside him, eating breakfast, both with a tired look on theys faces. Kai smirked as he saw Max's head dropp forward, nearly falling asleep over his plate. 

He waited a few secounds. "I'm not quite shure, but if I should guess, I would say that you guys are a bit tired?" They both looked up at him, with their version of the death-glare. Kai grinned, taking the point.

Then, they could all hear footsteps, and the secound later, Tyson entered the room. Kai had to be honest, Tyson looked worse than the two others, even he had thought that it would be impossible.

"Hey, guys! _Something_ is coming!"

"Can you please stop referring to me as an animal?!"

Kai smirked and took a bite of his toast. He hadn't slept wery mutch that night eighter. How could he? Knowing that a mini-Kai, who lived in the portrait, sometimes could come to life, and hurt him! Wow, it really sounded weird that way. But it was the truth, wasn't it? He frowned, as Tyson sat down beside him. _'Damn, I gotta get rid of him, before he eats everything!'_

"Okay," he said. "I'll stop calling you an animal. Besides, we got enough of them here. I think I heard something inside a room upstairs...maybe it was a cat or something?"

Tyson stopped chewing. "You serious?"

Kai smiled. "Yeah, I have no idea how it got in, but...it's a posibility."

"Where?!" Tyson shouted, while getting up from his chair.

"Uhhhm...upstairs! The first door around the corner."

Then, Tyson ran out the kitchen-door to 'save' the poor 'cat'.

Ray looked at the closed door, and then back at him. "What exactly is it around the corner upstairs?"

He grinned evily. "A huge mirror!"

"Kai, that is not nice." Max shook his head, but Kai could see that he was trying not to laugh. But then he got serious. "Have you looked at the painting yet?"

It was weird. When someone even mentioned that painting, everyone tensed, fell off their cairs or broke something. Now it was Ray's turn, who dropped the butter-jar. He swored and bent down under the table to pick it up again.

"Yep," Kai answered. "Nothing is wrong with it...yet."

"Oh, stop saying that! I'm starting to shiwer!" Ray said, whlie he dropped the butter-jar on the table again. "I mean, there is nothing we can do! Outside the castle, Voltaire is waiting for us, and _inside_ the castle, a mini-you..." he pointed at Kai. "...wants to kill us! What are we going to do!?"

"Calm down," Kai answered, a bit pissed off. "After all, you are wrong. That ghost, or wathever he is, only wants to kill me, so you are perfectly safe."

"No, we're not! 'Couse if you haven't noticed, we aren't going to leave you!" Ray rose from the chair, and glared at him, as did Kai, but he was even more angry.

"Yes, you are! 'Couse if you are _in his way_, he wont hesitate to harm you! And I dont wont you to get hurt! If _anymore_ happens, then you all would have to get to a safer place!"

"WHAT! We cant leave you here, to face _him_! He is way too powerfull!"

"And how can _you_ know that?!"

"Because, I have heard you when you are sleeping! How many nightmares have you had about him!?"

"Only one! And that was the night before Tyson saw him! The first time, when we was in Tyson's house, was about Voltaire!"

"And you think that was a coincedence?! You havent had a nightmare about Voltaire in months!"

"Guys! Please!" Max begged.

"Shut up, Max!" Kai pointed angrily at Ray. "I am the captain, and if I say that you-"

He was broke off by a loud scream from upstairs. They all looked up at the cealing, and then at each other. Then they yelled "TYSON!" in unison and ran out of the kitchen.

**Some minuites before**

Tyson frowned and looked into the huge mirror. Typical Kai, sending him upstairs like this.

He didn't look very well. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his hair...well, use your imagination. Suddenly, he could hear loud voices from downstairs. He was just about to walk over to the stairs, when he saw something else in the mirror. He walked back, and steared into it. Nothing, maybe it was just his imagination? He shook his head, and laughed a bit of himself. The laughter slowly subsided. His reflection, hadn't laughed at all. He steared wideeyed into the golden-framed mirror. His reflection steared back. The voices downstairs grew louder.

Tyson took a step back. His reftection did the same. He jumped up and down. So did his reflection.

Now, he nearly thought it was fun(**A/N:** Oh, come on! We all know Tyson is childish!). He jumped up and down, and made funny faces. His reflection did the same. And, as a final, he ran two metres away, and then jumped back in front of the mirror. '_Oh my gosh...'_

His reflection was gone. All he could see, was the empty hallway behind him.

'_Looking for someone?'_

Tyson turned around, and looked into his own eyes.

**Finished reading? Lets go back to the present!**

At the top of the stairs they were met by Tyson, who nearly ran into Kai in his hurry to get away from the mirror. Kai grabbed him, and held him so he couldn't get away. He looked around in the hallway. There were nothing out of normal.

"Tyson? Tyson, whats wrong?" Tyson shiwered, and steared back over his shoulder.

"It...It's the mirror..." Tyson whispered. Kai let go of him and walked over to stand in front of it. It looked normal, like any other mirror. Max had walked over to Tyson, and were now trying to calm him down. Kai reached his arm out, to tuch the cold glass.

"NO! KAI, DONT!" Tyson grabbed his hand and pushed him out of the way. Kai was suddenly surprised of his strenght. Tyson looked at him with scared eyes.

"It can be dangerous! We have to be careful!"

Kai shook his head. "No, I...I dont think he is here now. I-"

_:::Master? Are you there?:::_

Kai froze, and ran his hand through his hair.

'_Dranzer? A...Are you okay?'_

_:::I'm fine, but you're not. He is clos Master! He is way too close!:::_

"I'm fine now. It's okay." Tyson said, when Ray wanted to check if he was harmed.

'_What do you mean? He is not here!'_

_:::He is! Things are not how it looks like anymore!:::_

'_Wait! How do you even know about him?! __And...Dranzer? Damned!'_

He tried to remain calm, but he had a really bad feeling about this. Could _he_ make himself invisible? Maybe, but then, why hadn't he showed himself yet? Kai looked down to the ends of the corridor. Nothing, and the mirror looked okay! Now he really started to get nervous. And then, he undestood..._Tyson._

"Kai? Are you okay?" Max walked over to him. Kai then noticed that he had been standig at the same spot in over a minuite. "No, It's not okay. Something is wrong."

"But, Kai it's okay now. He is gone."

"No, he's not. He's still here."

Max tensed, and when he spoke next, he whispered. "Where? Can you feel him?"

"No, but I know where he is. He's standing behind you, talking to Ray."

Max turned around, and when he turned back, he looked wery relieved. "Hey, dont scare me like that again, dude! It's not nice."

"Im not trying to scare you Max. Cant you see Tyson's eyes?"

Now, they both could see that Tyson's eyes had changed. They were...crimson, like Kai's.

Max swallowed nervously. "What are you going to do?"

"No idea."

Ray and 'Tyson' turned on their heels, and walked down the stairs, chatting and laughing.

"But...If that's _him_, where are the real Tyson?!" They looked at each other, terrefied.

Kai licked his lips. "I dont know...wait...didn't Tyson say that he saw something in the mirror?"

"But that wasn't Tyson, Kai!"

"I know, but it's worth a try, dont you think? Remember when I tried to tutch the mirror? He grabbed my hand! There's gotta be something special with that mirror..."

Max tutched the golden frame, and shiwered. "You think? I think it looks perfectly normal!"

Kai smirked and tried to lift the mirror a bit off the wall, so he could see behind it. But it didn't move! He pushed all he managed, but nothing happened!

"Just like I thought! There is a door or something else behind it! But...how do we open it?"

And then he saw it. Something he had never noticed. Someone(or _something_) had carved letters in the frame! But they were'nt like usual letters.

It looked like Max had seen them too, 'cause he steared wideeyed at them with his mouth open. "Wow! Look at that. Strange we didn't notice before now! Ehm...I have no idea what it means. Do you?"

Kai nodded slowly. "Im not quite shure. But this is not a russian, thats for shure...I think it's...Oh of course! It's Futhark! Also called 'the lost, scandinavian language'! This is the alphabet the vikings used!"

"Damned! Do you...understand what it means?"

"Shure. But it's so long time since I...well, okay!" _Im glad it's only one word,_ he thought. "This..." he pointed at the first of the letters. "...yeah, Im shure it's an R, and that one..." he pointed at the next. "...Im not shure, but I think it's an O. And that one..." Now, he pointed at the last one. "Thats an E, but I dont know that one...Hey, it's _rose_!"

"You shure?"

"Yeah, Im shure! But...?" He looked around at the mirror. "There is no roses here!" He stood in silence for a long time, stearing at that damned mirror! And then, he snapped his fingers, and walked over to the wall beside the mirror. At the wall, a small circle with a rose in the middle, had been carved in the stone-wall. He stroke his fingertips gently over it, and then pushed it, like it was a button. Max jumped to the side, as the mirror opened, like a door. A secret door.

"Can I marry your brain?" Max asked

"Kai smirked, and opened the mirror a bit wider, so he could see what was inside it. It was all dark, but he could see that a corridor leaded into the darkness inside.

Kai swallowed, and walked inside, Max following behind him. Then, the mirror closed behind them, and everything went black.

* * *

**Oh my gosh! Will they ever find Tyson? And what about Ray? After all, he was left alone with **_**him**_**! Please, please Review!!!**

**And Max is saying "Can I marry your brain?" That sentence is taken from the movie National Treasure. I just loooove it!!!**

**Bye! I'll try to update soon! But I am going on a trip to Denmark soon, so then it will take some time. Thats in week 30! And tomorrow Im going to the cinema!!! Harry Potter 5! I have read the book many times, so I really hope that the movie is good!!!:P**


	11. This is where I belong

**'Heisan'!!(HeHe, that means Hallo in norwegian:P) Thanks for all the reviews!!! Oki, on with the story!!!**

**Summary **

**Tyson has disappeared, and _He_ has taken his place! Ray has no idea what is going on, but Kai and Max are on their way to find Tyson and bring him back. But how can they get rid of 'mini-Kai'? And where is Voltaire now?**

**Some of the chapter titles comes from songs I have been listening at when I'm writing:**

**1 In these times: "In these times" – Joan Armatrading**

**3 Things I allmost remember: "Once upon a December" – Disney, Anastasia**

**9 Broken Wings: "Broken Wings" – Chris DeBurgh**

**10 I can see clearly now: "I can see clearly now" – Johnny Nash**

**11 This is where I belong: "This is where I belong" – Bryan Adams**

**They are all beautiful songs!**

**Chapter 11: This is where I belong**

* * *

"Kai?...I dont know if you have noticed...but, it's kinda...dark...in here..." 

"So? Are you afraid of the dark or something?"

"What!? No, of course I'm not!" Max answered, a bit to quickly. Kai snorted and tried to walk as quietly as he could.

"Well, I cant see anything. Can you?"

"Sure...there is a huge spider on your shoulder."

"WHAT?! GET RID OF IT!!! GET RID OF IT!!!"

"Calm down! I was only joking!"

"You were?"

"Yes, of course! It's in your hair...see? Now it's gone..."

"Thanks dude"

DUNK!

"AU! What the heck was that?"

"Kai?What is going on?"

"Dont know. I think I walked into a wall..."

"You mean, it's a dead end?"

"Looks like." Kai walked over to the wall to find a door or something that could lead them to Tyson. But, there was nothing. Behind him, he could feel that Max leaned against the opposite wall.

"You know? I actually think that...AAAAAH!!!!"

Then, everything went quiet. "Max? Are you there? MAX?!"

"Argh...I think I found a door..."

"No, you didn't. You fell through the wall! Max you're a genious!!!"

"Can I get that in writing?"

"Come on!" He grabbed Max's hand and dragged him into the new corridor. It didn't take long time before they could see light in the end of it. They came into a small room, and when I say 'small', I really mean it. Actually, It was a closet. They found out that in the same secound they walked into it. Then they opened the two closet-doors, and came into a cosy room, that was bathed in sunlight. There was a lot of toys in there, and a bed stood in one of the corners. Kai gasped.

"What is it?"

"It's my old bedroom! And...TYSON!" He ran over to the boy that was sitting in the corner behind him. He didn't seem injured, he was just sleeping.

"Well, that is so typical Tyson."

"Can you wake him up?"

"I got a feeling that waking him up is not a wery good idea, I think that we just should..."

"You're not thinking about dragging him with you, are you?"

"Well, ehm...I was thinking about it, but..." He lifted the sleeping Tyson up on his back(not without difficulties), and walked over to the door(not the closet-door if that was what you thought). "...since you are sutch a joy-killer."

Max laughed. "It's the first time I have been called a 'joy-killer'." They came into a new hallway, like the one where the mirror had been hanging on the wall. A dusty chandelier was hanging from the cealing, but it was long time since it had stopped shining. There was two huge windows on the opposite wall, and the carpet under them was decorated with red birds. Kai smiled, and remembered when he was a kid, he could nearly see himself walking down the corridor. But all that was in the past, and it could never come back again. He would never have that feeling again.

"Kai. I just thought about something."

"What?" Kai answered, still in his own thoughts.

"Oh no! Kai! What about Ray?! We left him alone! With _Him_!"

Kai looked at him, and then both of them ran down the hall as fast as they could.

* * *

"You know, I got a bit scared for a secound. I thought that you had met _Him_." Ray sat down around the kitchen table, and looked up at Tyson, who now stood in front of the window, and steared out at the falling snow. 

He laughed, "Oh, you know me. But I actually think that he is gone."

"What do you mean? I thought that he was trying to kill Kai?"

"Yeah, I thought so too, but...not anymore."

"Hm..." Ray looked at his friend with worryed eyes. "Something wrong? You're acting so strange."

Tyson turned towards him again, now with a grinn on his face. "No, nothing wrong."

Suddenly Ray could see a flash of red in his eyes. "You're not Tyson!"

"No, I'm not."

* * *

"Ummmmh...Hey? KAI! SET ME DOWN! NOW !" Kai stopped halfway down the stairs, and sat Tyson down. He looked at him with a confused look, but didn't get any further, since Kai grabbed his arm, and nearly dragged him down the stairs. 

"KAI! What is going on?!"

"Sorrry, Tyson! No time to explain!" Kai kicked the kitchen-door open, and ran inside. Ray stood with his back against them, in the middle of the room. A little girl stood in front of him, the sunlight shone on her brown hair and white dress. It felt like time moved slower than usual, when Anya smiled and looked at her older brother. And then, she disappeared. It took a while before everyone could move again, and Max was the first.

"Ray? Are you okay?"

"She saved me...Kai?" He looked up at him. "I think you got an angel in this house..."

It was quiet for a long time. "Im sorry Ray..." Ray blinked confusedly. "Why?"

"I left you alone without protection...you didn't even know that it was him...he was leading us away from you, so he could take you first..."

"It's okay, Kai. It's not your fault..."

"It is! But now, I've got enough!" The others looked at each other, and then back at him.

"We are leaving! Now! Go upstairs and pack all your things! Im calling Mr. Dickenson. And remember to stick together!" They didn't hesitate at all, but ran out of the kitchen, and left Kai alone with his thoughts. Once again, he was going to leave his home, but this would be the last time...Every one who sat their foot inside those doors, would be in danger. And he couldn't do anything about it...except from running away from it. He punched his fist in the table! He was so sick of it, allways running away! But what else could he do? He couldn't fight! Not against this...not against himself, and his own guilt...not against pure evil...

* * *

"I dont believe it!!!" Kai ran out in the hallway where all the others where standing with their baggage. 

"Whats wrong, Kai?" Ray asked, It looked like he wanted to get out as fast as possible. Kai couldn't blame him that.

"That damned phone! It's broken! And we cant use mobile-phones in here eighter!"

"Wha...? Why not?"

"It's too mutch protection around here, made by bit-beasts. But, I dont think that it would be any problems...We can find a telephone in the village."

"Okay guys! Finally, we are leaving this damned place!!!"

"Oh, I promice you, I wont miss it!"

Kai smiled silently, and looked up at the stairs. Deep inside, he could feel that he was sad, leaving his old home. But he had to. It was not because of him, but the others. He couldn't let anything happen to them...he had never told them before, but he really did care about them. And then he remembered something he had heard long time ago..._When you really care about someone, you would do anything to protect them. No matter what the cost!_ Now, Kai was thinking, that the person who told him this, was right... But he knew, deep inside, that this was where he belonged...and never would he see it again...

* * *

**I'm sorry, this was sutch a short chapter! (and I didn't like it)! I think that I can manage to write one, maybe two, more chapters before I'm going to Denmark. ****And do not think that because they are leaving, the story is over!!!**** It's just began...**

**Please Review...**


	12. The rain has moved on

**Hehe, I changed my Name: Lost in the Water! I didn't like the old one :P Thank you so mutch for all the reviews!**

**Chapter 12: The rain has moved on...**

* * *

Kai Hiwatari stood on a hill, that was cowered with green grass, and looked up at the blue sky. The sun shined brightly and a couple of white birds flew over him. A warm breeze made the trees around him bend their branches to the ground. Kai saw all this through a white blur, like it was a dream. But he knew that it was real. He could feel the wind against his skin, and the ground under him. From far away, he could hear the sounds of a piano, playing, and a woice, singing a familiar song. The same song his mother had been singing for him, when he was a kid. Well-known, resounding notes, dancing through the air towards him.

"STOP THIS! NOW!

The hill, the sky and the music disappeared, and Kai stood in the empty hallway again. He fell to his knees, and cryed. "Just...stop..." he whispered. There was nothing left. His last hope had disappeared weeks ago. Not even Dranzer was here to help him. They had been here in more than three weeks now. The phones didn't work, and all the doors was bolted and locked. They had tried for hours to breake the entrance-door, but not even their blades could get it up. They barely talked to each other anymore, just made the time pass faster with sleeping. But they weren't safe, even in their sleep. Terrible things happened every day, it was a miracle that they were alive. Kai was glad that Kenny had managed to escape, before everything went this bad. Before Tyson was captured three weeks ago, he went to America to help Judy, Max's mother, with some experiments.

And the others had changed! Tyson didn't eat anything, and Max was depressed all the time. And Ray never spoke a word anymore. But some times, Kai was shure that he had seen him smiling, when he thought that no one saw him. A heavy silence had fell over the castle, and the snow had never stopped falling, like it wanted to bury them. Kai had often felt that this place was like a other world, separated from the world outside. But then, he had felt that this was a good world, filled with happyness and mysteries, but now, he could only feel darkness inside his heart. Darkness that wouldn't let go off him. And the past days, he had thought that he was about to get mad. He could see shadows on the walls. Shadows from persons that had walked in the hallways, long time ago. And voices from a past, Kai had thought never would come back. And sometimes, he had seen them, seen their faces in front of him.

He leaned his back against the wall, to weak to raise up. He leaned his head against his knees, and felt tears dripping down his cheeks. This reminded him too mutch of the Abbey. The pain, the lonelyness, the fear...it was like coming back!

Christmas was coming, but it was becoming the worst Christmas ever. No one had been counting the days, but Kai thought that today could be 18 th of December.

"Hey, Kai..." He looked up from his knees. Tyson stood in front of him, looking down at the floor. Kai tried to smile back, but failed. Tyson sat down beside him, looking depressed as allways.

"You know, nothing has happened these past days...maybe-"

"You dont really believe that."

"Well...no, I guess not..."

It was quier for a long time, the only thing that could be heard, was the beatings of their hearts. Tyson opened his mouth to speak several times, but close it again, after some secounds. "Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you hear that?"

"You mean the piano?" Tyson nodded, slowly. "Yeah, I can hear it..."

"Do you know what it means?"

"It's _Him_. He wants us to follow the music..."

"But _why_? Why doesn't he just..."

"I dont know...he has made hallucinations in my head for days now."

"So, there is nothing we can do, at all? Damn! I wish that I just could...you know...teleport out of here!"

Kai laughed. "Yeah, me to! But unfortunately you're not Nightcrawler."

"Right now, I really wish that I was!" He smiled, and closed his eyes. Kai returned the smile, it looked like Tyson finally was calm. "You know, when I was younger, my parents said that in a battle between light and darkness, the light allways won."

Tyson looked at him. "They was right, Kai..."

"How can you know that? 'Couse, if you haven't noticed, we are still stuck in this place! _And_, we have no idea what to do to get out!"

"Well figure out something..."

"Argh, forget it! I guess the only way to get out of here...I mean...it can work you know!..."

"What can work?!"

"If I let him take me, and then-"

"WHAT!? No way!!!"

"But...What else can we do?!"

"Remain calm! And...stick together! We will get out of here, I know we will! Mr.Dickenson said that he would visit us after Christmas! We'll just have to wait! Okay?"

"I forgot that...sorry."

Tyson smiled. "And by the way, I really like Anya!"

"Ha! Yeah, what should we have done without her?..."

"I know this is a wery stupid question, but...aren't you happy now? Now, when you have seen her again?"

"Yeah, I am."

Long silence. "By the way, where are Blondie and Cat-guy?" Kai smiled of his own question.

"I think they are downstairs. And please dont tell me that you have given us nicknames!"

"Dont worry...Piggy!"

"NO! PLEASE DONT!!!!"

"Calm down, I wont!"

"Hehe... You know, Christmas Eve is coming, and...cant we celebrate like nothing of this is happening? Just a normal Christmas?"

Kai laughed silently. "Yeah, sure we can..."

Then, he raised up and walked away from the younger boy. He knew that it was dangerous, walking away like this, and leaving Tyson alone. But right now, he didn't care. He didn't notice where he walked. He just... Then he stopped, in the middle of a empty hallway. From far away, it sounded, he could hear the soud of a piano. At first, he shook his head, thinking that _He_ made hallucinations in his head again. But there was no white blur in front of his eyes...

He followed the sound, and now, he could hear a voice singing the song, he remembered so well.

'_The rain has moved on, __and left a new day _

_Nothing seems to move, _

_everyhing is still__It's just a perfect day'_

He opened the black door in front of him, and walked slowly inside. A young, brown-haired woman sat in front of a piano, playing the melody she knew he loved. He smiled happily, and sang the next verse...

"The shadows and light  
That move with the wind  
Hidden violets grow splashed with summer spray  
Just another perfect day"

She looked up at him. Now, Kai understood that it was light in this place after all. Not only darkness.

_On the wild and misty hillside  
Fear is nature's warning  
Hunger here is never far away_

_And all of this world  
Is for children who play  
Days that never end  
always should remain  
Another perfect day _

Tyson was right, it would all be okay. _'You have allways been a good singer, Kai.'_

"Never as good as you were mom..."

'_Hehe. Sweetheart, listen to me. There are many types of darkness in this world, but they all get one thing in common: they can all be defeated! And deep inside your heart, you know what to do! The answer has allways been there, right in front of your eyes.'_ She smiled brightly, and placed a warm hand on his shoulder. _'I miss you so mutch Kai. We all do...'_

"I miss you too..."

'_One day, we will meet again, Kai. One day...'_

_

* * *

_**I know...really short chapter! But I have been too busy, sorry! Well, now they have been there in over three weeks! ****What the heck are they going to do?!**** And I promice you, Christmas Eve will be just chaotic!**

**The song:**** Perfect day – Miriam Stockley**

**Please review!**


	13. Once upon a December

**Hey everyone! I guess I'm updating a bit too fast! But, whatever! On with the story!!! And thanks for all the reviews!!!**

**Chapter 13: Once upon a December...**

* * *

"Tyson? Are you finished yet?" Kai stood in the living-room, holding the bottom of a usteady, wooden ladder. Tyson stood on top of it, trying to fasten the Christmas-decoration to the wall. At first, Tyson had been wery against that ladder, but it was the only one they had found. Kai was actually surprised that Max had the courage enought to walk down to the basement to find it! Now, the living-room, kitchen, and the hallway looked like...Well, since both Tyson and Max wanted to decorate the rooms in different ways, they looked a bit chaotic. But, Kai had to admit that it looked nice! Of course, he hadn.t said it out loud.

"No, wait...KAI! HOLD IT STEADY!"

"I _am_ holding it, you moron!"

"It doesn't feel like you are!"

"Whatever! Get on with it!"

"Yes, yes! Stop nagging!"

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Ray poked his head throught the doors, and then opened it wider so he could see the whole room.

"Okay! I'm just a bit shaky up here...Ouuaa! Kai! You're not holding!!!"

"Stop blaming _me_ for your bad balance!"

"WHAT!? I saw you! You werent holding!"

Kai sighed, and started to shake the ladder wildly! "How is this Tyson?!! Am I holding it steady enough now??!!"

"KAAAAIIII!!! STOP! STOOOOOP!

"What?! Cant hear you! The ladder is too noisy!"

"What is going on?" Max walked up behind Ray. Then he saw the scene in front of him, and started to laugh hystericaly.

Kai stopped shaking the ladder and smirked towards Max, that was lying on the floor. "At least we made Max smile again!"

"Hahaha! Ah, that felt good!"

"Well, not for me! I nearly saw my life pass by there for a secound!"

"You're rediculous Tyson."

Kai grabbed the back og his shirt and dragged him down from the ladder. "Do you even know what 'dignity' means?"

"I've heard about it..."

Max giggled. "Hey guys! Stop arguing, you know it's meaningless!"

"Yeah, Max is right." Kai grinned evily. "The only way to have a intelligent conversation around here, would be if I was talking to myself!"

They walked into the hallway, Max had some problems though(**A/N**- I guess he couldn't breath.Poor boy!). The hallway, that had been so dark before, now was decorated with Christmas decorations(**A/N**- Did that make sense?). The huge chandelier abowe their heads, was lighted for the first time in nearly ten years!

"Good job guys!" Tyson shouted from somewhere behind him. He smmiled, and nodded in agreement. But Kai had just thought about something. "What about the painting?" They all looked at the beautiful painting. Kai sighed of relief. It was just fine, the painted Kai was still there. But he knew that it wouldn't be for long.

"Oh, I cant wait till Christmas Eve! How long time is there left?!" Tyson smiled as wide as he could(**A/N**- Believe me, that looks scary!).

"I guess you'll have to wait a bit longer Tyson. Lets see...yepp, I think today is 21 th of December!"

"That long?!"

"Three days Tyson? Thats not long! And stop whinig like a baby!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

Ray shook his head. "Will you stop it, both of you!?"

Kai snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. And then, it happened again. The hallway disappeared and was replaced with a green hill. He felt like someone wanted to dragg him forwards, to the sound of the piano that had just started playing. But something was different. Beside him stood the others, wideeyed and their mouths dropped open. The wind blowed Kai's scarf up in the air, and two birds took off from the grass in front of them. He could hear Ray gasp beside him. "Kai? What is going on?"

Kai swallowed and cleared his throat. "It's _Him_. He is making hallucinations! Dont worry, it's not real! We are still standing in that hallway."

"Unbelievable! It looks so real!" Max smiled and closed his eyes, felt the warm wind in his face. But the music grew stronger, and more beautiful.

"Kai? Are you saying that the music is dangerous?" Tyson took a careful step forward. "It doesn't sound scary..."

"Dont let it fool you! He _want's_ you to follow-" He was broked off by a sound behind him, and turned quickly around to face whatever it was. A girl stood behind them. She had shiny, black hair, silver eyes, and she wore a long white dress. Kai stood still, like he was in a shock. He could feel the others turn around beside him.

'_Kai...'_

She reached her pale hand towards him, a sad look in her face. Kai looked right into her silver eyes, felt the tears on his face, and then he reached out his own hand. Everything disappeared in a white blur, and once again, they stood in the dark hallway. In front of him stood the beautiful girl.

'_I love you...'_ Then, she disappeared. Kai stood in silence. He couldn't believe what he had just seen! He bent his head, and dryed his face.

"Kai?..." Tyson whispered. He could feel Max's hand on his shoulder.

"I...It's okay..."

"No, it's not...Come here." Ray leaded him throug the kitchen-door, and thay sat around the table. He had a feelind that everyone where looking at him, but he was'nt shure since he looked down at the table. Ray placed a cup of hot chocolate in front of him, and sat down at his usual place opposite him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Kai snorted. "'Dont know. What is it to talk about anyway? You saw what happened..."

"Yeah, we did..." Next time Ray spoke, he whispered. "Was she someone in the Abbey?"

Kai nodded his head. "Kai, I can recognize love when I see it. I saw it in you eyes! Are you shure you dont want to talk about it?"

He sighed. "Do you remember what Tyson said last time we sat around here, talking like this? He said that he had seen me on a stone-bridge, when we were kids. I had totally forgot it! But now, I remember why I was there! I was supposed to meet _her_. We had planned to escape from the Abbey together, but she never came!" Now, when he had started, he spoke fast, like he wanted to finish it quickly. "Voltaire knew about our relationship, so he cought her before she reached the bridge. And I couldn't leave without her! So I went back to find her..."

"Did you get out?" Tyson asked. The secound later, he could hear Max kick his leg.

"No, we never did...Voltaire shot her. She died in my arms..."

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

"The only strange thing is when i got that call,before my cell-phone burned up. It was _her_ voice..."

* * *

**I hope you remember Helena, and if you dont: she's in the first chapter. Okay, tomorrow I'm leaving! Thanks to those who have wished me a good vakation! It's gonna be great! ****Please Review!**

**Bye!**


	14. Inquietum est cor nostrum

**Wow! I have really missed this computer! And when I turned on the computer, I had 13 E-mails!!! YAY! Denmark was great, it's really beautiful there. But, dont listen to me! Here is chapter 14! And by the way, you guys rock!**

**Chapter 14: Inquietum est cor nostrum**

* * *

Bang!...bang!...bang!... 

"Tyson?"

"Yeah?" ...bang!

"Dont you have anything better to do?"

"No." ...bang.

Kai was sitting in the livingroom in front of the fireplace. The flames made dark shadows dancing on the wall behind him, and the room was bathed in a warm orange glow. Tyson(that jerk) was sitting in front of the wall beside the fireplace, banging his head into the wall. He stopped for a secound.

"Is there a problem?"

"You mean apart from, that you can ruin the wall with your thick head?"

"Hey! My head is NOT thick!"

"Then how come you're not unconcious yet?"

"Ehm..."

"Exactly!"

Kai grinned. Another victory! He steared silently into the flames. He had done that many times when he was depressed. It calmed him down, in a strange way...

* * *

_Seven years old Kai was sitting in front of the fireplace. Everything was silent, the only thing that could be heard was the storm outside. He was sitting with both his legs up in the chair, holding his small arms around them. They had just got a new call. His cousin was dead. It felt so weird, never to be able to see him again. There was a cold emptyness inside him. _

_A door opened behind him, and his mother appeared. She looked a bit sick, but he couldn't be shure because of the orange light. She tried to smile, but her eyes was so sad... She sat down beside him, and layed her gentle arms around him._

"_Shouldn't you go to bed Sweetheart?"_

_He just nodded. She sighed, and he could feel that she was crying._

"_Why is this happening?" he whispered. _

"_Sweetheart, it's...it's so hard to explain...and you wouldn't understand..."_

"_But I do." He looked at her with a desperate look. "There is something you dont know. I can feel something...it's moving closer."_

"_What do you-" She was broked off by a loud noise and a scream, coming from downstairs. Kai ghasped. It was here. The shadow he had felt inside of him, was here in their house... _

"_Stay here! Dont move!" His mother ran to the door, but before she could open it, it was opened quicly from the outside. She walked slowly, backwards into the room again._

"_Please...let her go..." _

_Kai steared wideeyed. In front of him stood his grandfather. He was holding Anya in a hard gripp, while pointing a gun to her head. Anya was crying, while silently begging her mother for help. _

"_Voltaire...she's only a child!" Teares streamed down his mothers cheeks. "Why are you doing this?"_

"_Oh, it's complicated..." Then, he lifted his gun towards her instead, and fired. Kai screamed in panic as the room nearly exploded in flames. He held his hands in front of his eyes, and didnt remove them before the flames disappeared. It felt like hours, but it only lasted for secoulds. A man was lying on the floor..._

"_NO! Armand!" She bent down, and placed her hands on the sides of his face. A new shot echoed in the room, and she fell down beside her husband. Voltaire pushed Anya away from him, and she fell to the floor. Suddenly, Kai felt like he was covered in flames again, could feel the phoenix inside him scream in pain and anger. Then, a third shot could be heard, and Anya fell to the floor. Kai roared in anger, and pulled his fathers rapier down from it's place on the wall. He pointed it at Voltaire, who didn't move at all, just looked down at the little boy._

"_You COWARD!" And then, he ran quicly forward, to point the rapier through the old man's chest. But nearly before he could move, he heard a loud shot, and then felt a terrible pain in his left arm. He fell to his knees in shock. Voltaire took a step towards him, still smiling._

"_Oh, Kai... I thought that your beloved father had told you that swords and rapiers only were used to duells in the 16__th__ century. Now, it's wiser to use one of these..." He lifted the gun to Kai's forehead. He swallowed._

_"No, you're wrong. Rapiers can still be used...if you know how to use them!" And then, he threw himself to the side. The bullet hitted the floor, at the place where he had been sitting the secound before. Voltaire screamed in pain, as the golden rapier went right through his shoulder. The next thing Kai felt, was that a new bullet was shot through his throat. And then, only darkness...and sorrow..._

* * *

"Kai? Hallooo? Somebody home?" Tyson waved his hand in front of his face. 

"What?! Oh..."

"Dude, you have been sitting here without saying anything, in about an hour..."

Kai smirked. "Just because you cant be quiet in five minuites, doesn't mean that others cant." Tyson snorted. "Actually, I can!"

"Really? Prove it!"

Tyson placed his hands on his hips. "Time will show..."

Kai was just about to reply, when he heard a really weird noise. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what? ...DAMN!"

"What, forget that now! Seriously? Didn't you hear that? It sounded like..."

"Like what?"

"Like...swords, or rapiers...someone's fencing."

Tyson looked at him like he was mad. "But Kai, thats impossible. The Fencing Hall is on the other side of the castle..."

"Yeah, I know that! That's why it's so weird..." He got up from the chair, and looked around in the dark room. Nothing moved, and he was shure that _he_ wasn't here... He blinked, and walked past Tyson, who started to mumble about hallucinations. "Shut up, Tyson! I'm trying to listen!" he walked quietly around in the room, while trying to listen through the thick walls.

"KAI, LOOK OUT!"

But it was too late. Kai had just turned around, and in a short secound he looked into his own eyes. And then he could feel an intense pain in his stomach. _He_ stood in front of him, smiling. Tyson screamed in fear, and shrinked backwards till his back met the wall.

'_Didn't think I was strong enough?'_ And whith that, he disappeared. Kai fell to the cold floor. He looked down at his stomach, and saw the tip of a black rapier, covered with his own blood.

"KAI!" Tyson bent down beside him. "Kai? Please! Can you hear me?" Kai wanted to reply, but he couldn't speak at all. A white blur covered the most of his sight, and he could barely hear Tyson's voice. Then he could see Max and Ray, who shouted that he had to stay awake! But it was impossible, he could already feel that his heart beated slower.

"_Voltaire...he's only a child!" Tears streamed down his mothers cheeks. "Why are you doing this?"_

"_Oh, it's complicated..."_

Dranzer screamed inside of him, tried to heal him. But, she wasn't strong enough. Kai opened his eyes, and looked up at the others.

"Inquietum est cor nostrum." He whispered. And then, everything went black...

* * *

**Dont kill me for writing this! I PROMICED that Kai would survive, remember that! Dont you agree that this started out as an innocent story, but that it now is turning into some kind of a horror-story? I hadn't planned that... PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	15. Bad news!

**Summary:**** It's after the last tournament. Everything seems fine, untill Dranzer disappears. Kai have no idea where she is, but doesn't want to tell the others yet. But then, everything changes. Voltaire escapes from prison, and they are all in danger. And on Mr Dickensons proposal, they go to Russia to Kai's old home-village: Hiwatari Castle. But they haven't been there for long before they find out that they are in far more danger inside the castle than on the outside. How ironic! 'Couse strange things starts to happen. There is a huge painting in the hallway, that showes Kai's family, including himself as a five year old. And that painted wersion of Kai is not...hm, what do you call it? Normal? 'Couse sometimes, he disappears from the painting, with only one target: Kai. Now, they have been inside that castle for three weeks, and Christmas is closing up. It seems that the only person that can help them, is the angel in the house: Anya, Kai's dead little sister. But 'the evil twin' grows stronger, and has harmed Kai. Now, when Kai is temporary out of the game, what the heck are the others going to do? They can't fight **_**Him**_** alone! **

**But maybe they dont have to?**

* * *

**Hey guys!**** I think we needed a summary :P Well, I did... Okay, I'm sorry for the last chapter! It was kinda sad, and wery mutch horror and stuff...BUT WHO CARES?! Bring on the HORROR! I think I'm a bit hyper. Well, I'm eating chocolate, so I guess It's normal...MOHAHAHA!!!...I'm calm now. I'm calm...**

**NEWS:**** Okay, this is important! This is not going to be a short story. I have planned two **_**parts**_**. I'm writing the first now, and the secound one will be a bit different. I hope thats okay. And that you guys wont stop reading because it's too long! ****Please let me know this!**

* * *

**And, as allways, I want to thanks for all your reviews. I couldn't have done this without you guys. I'm planning to become a writer, so I need all the support I can get! But I will be writing in norwegian, and it's a bit different then...**

* * *

Mr Stanley Dickenson ended the call, and frowned. Nothing. Not a sound, only that damn annoying beeping. But why? Had something happened? Mr Dickenson sat down in his office-chair, and looked worried out of the window. It was a wery dark day. The sky was iron-grey(**A/N:** I dont know if this is a expression in english, but it is in norwegian so I'm using it anyway! Sorry for interrupting!), and the rain falled down like it had done in the past weeks. Since _they_ left for Russia. Mr Dickenson was shure that the huge valley the castle was located in, had to be fully covered in snow by now. And thats not good news. He had planned to wisit them in a few days, but now they would have tons of problems with the helicopter if they choosed to try to land in the valley. And there was no talking about using a car! That would be close to suicide. He knew how the winters in Russia could be. He had lived there himself, in four years... 

He remembered nearly too well the first time he had met Kai. He had been out for a walk. The night was closing up, but he felt that he needed a break from the work. But it hadn't been long, before he got lost, like you often do in Moscow(**A/N: **Is that the way you guys spell it? In norwegian it's Moskva, but now I'm interrupting again!). He started to get nervous, and walked in the direction he had heard footsteps only secounds ago...

"_Hello? Somebody there?"_

_A loud noise was heard from a small, narrow street nearby. A bright, golden light could be seen, and Mr Dickenson held his arms over his face, as the red phoenix appeared out of nowhere in front of a little boy. Mr Dickenson lowered his arm, and looked closer at the little boy. He was wearing a black uniform, and a white scarf. He couldn't see his eyes or hear colour, since the light made the rest of him look like it had a golden shade. The little boy didn't seem to notice him, as he lifted his small hands and stroke the phoenix's feathers. Two tears could be seen on his face... _

It's one of those things we can never forget, because it's too many feelings. The 'picture' was beautiful: A little boy covered in golden light, and a majestic phoenix that stretched out her wings. But it was nearly too sad, the whole thing was so heartbreaking. Allways, when something terrible happened, Mr Dickenson thought about that night, that street, that boy...that love between two lost souls. 

"Stanley!"

"What!?" Mr Dickenson had been so lost in his own memories, he hadn't heard that his secretary had entered the room. It was a beautiful woman. She had short brown hair, pale skin and green eyes, and was wearing a dark-green dress that matched her eyes perfectly. In her arms, she was holding something that looked like ten kiloes of folders. It took him nearly two secounds to notice that something was wrong, because she always uced to smile, but now, she wasn't.

"Stanley, I think you need to see this..." She placed the folders on his desk. "...they just arrived." She left the room, the concerned look never leaving her face. Mr Dickenson hesitated for a while. Had she read them? He looked down at the folders. Some of them were about the security in the castle. He opened one of them, and looked closely at the sheets. It seemed to be okay! He smiled. But then, he found a folder with Voltaires name. He took out one of the sheets.

_Name: Voltaire Alexei Hiwatari_

_Age: 64_

_Prison: The National Prison of France_

_Cell number: 666 (high security)_

_Escaped: 27__th__ of November 2007_

_Captured: No_

Mr Dickenson ghasped when he saw the next sentence. "No, no, no,no...Damn! Tori!"

His secretary entered the room, full dressed with a black leather-jakket, and boots. She held out the keys to the helicopter. "Lets go." He didn't hesitate this time, but ran out of the room.

The room was left empty. A cold wind blowed through the open window, and one of the folders flew through the air, and landed safely on the floor. A note fell out of it. A small picture could be seen, and under, a name and a date was written:

_Kai Armand Hiwatari_

_24__th__ of December 2007_

If Mr Dickenson had seen that note, he would have remembered some things, he hadn't been thinking about in years. Ironic huh? But no one knew exactly how important that note was. Not even Kai, who now was in a battle between the part of him that wanted to move on, and the one that wanted revenge...

* * *

**Hey! I actually liked this one! Is it only me, or is my writing getting better??? This part of the story is coming to an end. I think that it can might be four or five chapters left. I dont know :P Will see... And there are lots of surprises left! I've planned some really cool things. Like that date: 24****th**** of December. That means something really special...**

**Oh, and that Cell-number: 666. That's the number of the devil(I didn't mean _phone_ number XD)**

**Please Review!**

**BYE!**

**Alecto**


	16. What is it about this middle name?

**Hei alle sammen! ****(Hey guys!). I know, I'm updating way to fast! But I really like writing this story! Take a look at my profile, there you can see some of my future stories!**

**Disclaimer:...I dont really get this disclaimer thing! This is fanfiction, and we are not supposed to own very mutch! Only the plot, and some characters: Helena Petrova, Armand Hiwatari, Anya Hiwatari, Tori, and Kai's mother :P**

**And, thanks for all the reviews! XD**

**Chapter 16: What is it about this middle name?**

* * *

Everything was dark around him. He tried to move his legs, but it was like he was standing in glue. A light appeared and disappeared several times in front of him, and he knew that the only thing he had to do, was to run into it. He fought against the 'glue' that held him back, but it seemed nearly impossible. He could hear voices that whispered around him. 

"Is he gonna to be okay?"

"I dont know...I've done my best. Now, it's up to him..."

Kai stood still, he had just recognized the voices. "Ray!" he shouted. "Max!"

Max and Ray looked down at their captain. He was lying in a soft bed, with bandages around his stomach and around his head. His eyes was closed, and his skin was paler than usual. Ray had done a s good as he could, but he wasn't shure if he would make it. He sighed and looked down at his shoes. Why had this happened? Why now, when they needed him most? No, it didn't make sense to him.

"Where's Tyson?" Max whispered, like he was afraid that Kai would wake up.

Ray snorted. That was his last concern right now. "No idea..."

"I think I'll go looking for him. You'll be here watching over him, right?"

"Of course..."

Max sighed, and walked out of the room.

_:::Max!:::_

_Draciel? What's going on?_

_:::Tyson! He want's you to come.:::_

_Where is he?_

_:::In the library.:::_

_Tyson? In the library? You gotta be kidding!_

_:::You wish...:::_

Tyson stood still, and looked up at the millions of books. The room was like a small church, and books were placed in bookshelves around the walls. Ladders were fasten to the shelves, so you could reach the books that was placed right under the cealing. Huge church-windows gave light to the room, and tons of chairs, tables and sofaes stood in front of a huge fireplace. The room was definately the most beautiful he had seen utill now. On the opposite wall, he could see a huge family tree. The door behind him opened, and Max entered the room. He was shure that his friend also felt like he was standing on holy ground. He didnt speak before he stood beside Tyson.

"Wow! This place is amazing. I'm glad Kenny didn't see this room, or he would be here all the time...Tyson? What is it?"

Tyson lifted his hand and pointed at the family tree. "I have just figured out about Kai's mystery..." Over the family tree, it was written in huge letters:

_Credo ab imo pectore ad infinitum_

_Iquietum est cor nostrum..._

The two boys walked over to the family tree, and looked down at the lower branches. It looked like the family was nearly five hundred years old! And at the brances at the top of the tree, stood the name of the remaining family-member:

Kai Armand Hiwatari 

"Armand?" Tyson whispered. "I didn't know that Kai had a middle name?"

"Neither did I." Max pointed at one of the other names. "But it's after his father: Armand Hiwatari... Hm, that was weird."

"What's weird?"

"Armand, is a spanish name. Isn't it?" Tyson snorted. Like he knew things like that.

Tyson took a few steps backwards to look at the writing over the family tree, and managed to bump into a table that stood behind him. Some books fell on the floor, and Tyson hopped around on one foot, while holding the one that had hitted that stupid table. "Tyson! Are you okay?" Max held his hand, while Tyson tried to stand at his hurted foot. "Yeah...AU!...I'm fine..." Max looked down at the book that now lied on the floor. "Tyson. You are the smartest person I have ever met!"

"SORRY?! I think I heard wrong! What the heck did you say?!"

"It's not the family tree Kai wants us to see! It's the books! Just look at this!" He bent down, and picked up a dusty, brown book. On the frontpage, it stood whith gold-letters: _Phoenixes and their powers_. He picked up a new one: _The myth about Hiwatari Castle._

"They got their own _myth_? Well, thats _not_ fair!"

"Now, I know what I am going to do tonight!" He held up the book. "I'm gonna figure out about Kai's mystery. There's something weird with this family, and we have to find out what." Tyson nodded in agreement. "I think we should go back to Ray now. Maybe he know something we dont."

Max smiled. "And by the way: happy Christmas..."

"You too Maxie!"

* * *

Ray sat on a chair beside Kai's bed. He felt so small, beside his captain now. The few words he whispered before he lost his conciousness, had affected him. He didn't know what they ment, but he thought that it was incredible that Kai could speak latin! The lost language...Now, when he thought about it, he had heard him speak latin before. With Dranzer. He looked up at him, at his pale face. Ray hadn't been in the room when it happened, but he couldn't understand that someone actually could manage to hurt Kai! He had heard so many things about his family, things he hadn't told the others. He thought that it wasn't his story to tell. He sighed. This was going to be the weirdest Christmas in his life. 

Then, the door swung open, and he turned around. "Oh, there you are." Tyson came in, followed by Max who carried some dusty books in his arms. "See you found something." Ray commented, and looked at the cover of the book Max gave him. "Yup! I thing we are on the right way!" And then, they told Ray about the library and the family tree. Ray's eyes widened, and he looked down at the book again. "The myth about the Hiwatari Castle? Hm...you're right! This do sounds interesting! Well done! Okay, lets see...you read that one, and I'll take this one. Okay?"

"Yes sir!" Max said.

"Max?"

Max, who was about to say 'yes?', closed his mouth slowly when he understood who had said his name. They looked at their captain...

Two crimson eyes looked up at them. "Kai!" Tyson shrieked. "How are you feeling!?" He bumped down beside his bed. Kai snorted, and threw him a glance. "Spectacular!"

"Really!?"

"Neh, not really..." He looked down at himself, and sighed. Then, his eyes grew wide, and he looked up at Ray. "What date is it?"

Ray lifted his eyebrows. That was the last question he had expected. "Its the 24th," he whispered so quietly, Kai had to read the words on his lips. He looked down at his hands, and saw that they had changed! When he looked closely, he could clearly see that they had a grey shade. Max and Tyson looked at Ray, and then Kai and back at Ray again. Max was the one that broke the tensed silence: "You guys are hiding something aren't you?"

Kai didn't answer, but threw a look at Ray, who looked at him to signalize that he was the one to decide if they should tell them or not. Kai hesitated for a secound, but then he shook his head. "Its nothing to worry about. You'll figure out soon enough..."

"Okay...Armand!"

"What!? Oh no..."

"Why didn't you tell us that you middle name's Armand! I mean, its a really cool name!"

"Yeah, right..." Tyson chuckeled.

"And what are you laughing about Tyson _James_ Granger?!"

"What?! How did you know?!"

Kai smirked. "I've got my methodes..."

* * *

**Plz review if you feel like!**


	17. Restless is our hearts

**Okay! I'm back with more! This part of the story is coming to an end, and here is chapter 17!**

**Pika7chu7chu:**** Thank you so mutch! That review made me happy:P**

**Chapter 17: Restless is our hearts**

* * *

A thin mist layed over the valley. The sun was about to disappear behind the snow covered moutains, and the wild horses were hiding in their secret places in the woods. A lonely wolf lifted his eyes to the moon and howled, called for company. It stood still, as the sounds of a horse came closer. The wolf walked slowly down from the hill, to take a look. In front of it, stood one of the wild horses. But something was different with it. A young girl sat on its back. She wore a black uniform, and fingerless gloves. A small gun could be seen in her belt, and her hair flew out behind her as a cloak. 

She stood still and looked up at one of the windows in the Castle. And then, the full moon disappeared behind thick clouds. The girl opened her moth, and called out a name. She repeated the name several times, untill the window was opened. A young man stuck out his head, and looked out at the snow covered landscape. But since he couldn't see her, he closed the window shut, and walked away from it.

This time, the girl waited for nearly five minuites, before she called at him again. He didn't open his window, but she could see his silhuette through the curtains. He hesitated, and then, something weird happened. From what she could see through the curtains, it looked like he was about to faint! He held around his stomach, and sat down at something in the room, so she could only see his head and shoulders.

She stood still, lost in thoughts. She hadn't thought that he would injured! Then, she noticed the wolf.

"Tala?" she whispered. The wolf looked up at her, and then, ran in the opposite direction as fast as it could.

"Just run little wolf. You wont get in time to warn your master." With that she turned towards the window again. The man inside couldn't be seen anymore, but she would wait. He would come...

* * *

Ray sat up in his bed, his back leaning against his pillow. The lamp over his bed made orange lights dance on the wall. He was reading the book Max gave him, it was actually wery fascinating. 

Kai had finally fell asleep. They had chosed that they should share room now, since Kai was injured. In nearly ten minuites, he had been talking about something he had heard outside the window. But as mutch Ray tried to ashure him that it only was an animal, he didn't calm down. And Ray knew why. For the first time in many years, Kai was scared. Something was wrong, they all knew that now, since Kai could feel it so well. Right before he had fallen asleep, he'd said something that really made Ray nervous:

"_Something's coming...its getting closer..."_

Ray shook his head. He didn't understand this! And that scared him...

He turned the page, and looked down at the yellowish sheets. He had found what he was looking for! A copy of the family tree was copied to the book, and above the tree stood the well known writing:

_Credo ad imo pectore ad infinitum_

_Iquietum est cor nostrum_

Under the strange words, it was written in english, the translation:

_I will believe from my heart to the wery end _

_Restless is our hearts_

Ray frowned. He hadn't expected something like that! To be honest, it didn't make mutch sense to him. Hm... He closed the book and turned off the light. He layed still in a long time, only looking at the old book on his bedside table. The moon light shined on it, and made the gold letters on the front page shimmer. That was weird! When he looked up at the cealing, he could see a blue light! Like when waves reflected on the underside of a boat! And it looked like the light came from the book. But that was impossible! The Hiwatari family controlled fire, not water! Or, was the book trying to warn him? Wait! Why did he think that? It didn't make any sense!

But he leaned forward, and tutched the shimmering book. It felt weird, not like before! He sat up in his bed and kept the book in eyesight. A cold breeze made the sheets in the book flap from the one side to the other, but after a while, it stopped. Ray looked at the page. It showed a picture of...Kai? Ray looked up at the sleeping Kai, and then back at the book. Yes, it was Kai! But he looked so different. The boy at the picture had long, shiny, black hair, bound up in a pony tail that hang down his back. His skin was mutch darker, like he had been out in the sun for a wery long time, and the tatooes on his cheeks was white! But his eyes was the same, that was the way Ray had recognized him.

'_Restless is our hearts'_ stood written on the picture, and Ray saw that it was Kai's own handwriting. Beside the picture stood a headline: Phoenix. Ray leaned closer to se in the dark. He started to read, and after a while, his eyes was wide and he couldn't believe what he had just read! It couldn't be true! It just couldn't be...

He looked over at Kai's bed. Hm...Restless is our hearts? Phoenix...

* * *

_Something was different. The dark around him, changed. It was no longer warm, and comfortable, but cold and mutch more frightening. Kai tried to listen, but everything was too quiet! He started to walk, and after a while, he came out of a tunnel! In front of him, he could see a dark forest. The sow covered the landscape in a white carpet, and the sky above him, was grey. Nearly the ony thing he could see, was trees. There was no hills, no living creatures there besides him, nothing...only trees and snow. A howl echoed in the wind, and a wolf ran past him. He could hear the familiar sounds of a horse, and the secound later, it came out from the thick trees. A girl sat on its back. She was wearing a black Biovolt uniform. Kai recognized it at once!_

_'Come...' she whispered, and leaded the white horse between the trees, away from him._

_"Wait! What is going on? Is this a dream?..." She turned her head slowly towards him. 'Yes, it is...' _

_Kai nodded, and followed the horse. They walked in something that felt like hours, but the landscape didn't change at all. Kai felt weird, like he couldn't think clearly! He tried to remember where the others was, but after a while, he couldn't even remember how they looked like! After some minuites, they were deleted from his memory. He couldn't feel anything, couldn't remember anything. The only thing that was clear, was the girl and the horse in front of him..._

* * *

Ray had no idea why he woke up. Everything was quiet, and he wasn't thirsty, so...why? He tried to sleep again, but it was impossible! He sat up, and swung his legs out of the bed. He looked over at his alarm clock. It showed 01:23. He sighed, and raised up. Since he had nothing better to do, he walked over to the door, planning to get something to eat. But then, he noticed something that made him froze to the spot. He had just turned around to check upon Kai, when he noticed that his bed was empty!... 

But, Kai was injured! He couldn't walk for long, before he fainted! Ray ran out the door, and looked down both sides of the hallway. Nothing could be seen, only darkness...

He ran into Tyson's room, grabbed his shoulders, and shook him awake! "Tyson! Tyson wake up! Wake up you PIG!"

"What?..." Tyson answered, his voice really tired. "Is the house burning?"

"No!"

"Then why the heck are you waking me up?"

"Kai's gone..."

"WHAT!?" He jumped up from the bed. "WHY didn't you wake me up before now?"

"Can't you guys shut up? I'm trying to sleep!" Max stood in the doorway, a grumpy look upon his face. "And by way tyson, you're snorring like a PIG!"

"Max! Kai's gone! He's not in his bed..."

"Oh...no... You dont think?!-"

"I dont know, but something's wrong..."

Suddenly, they could hear a howl from outside Tyson's window. Max lookd out, and saw a huge, grey wolf, whitch stood and looked up at them. Then, it turned around, and disappeared between the trees. "Where did it run?" Ray whispered. Max swallowed. "What do you mean?"

"It wants us to follow..." Tyson reacted at once. "But, you cant know that! What if Kai's still in the castle?"

"Trust me, he isn't. He's out there somewhere, and he's not alone..." They hesistated, wondering what to do next.

"But, how did he get out?"

'_I'm sorry, but I cant let you follow him.'_ They whirled around. _He_ stood in front of them, smiling. He looked different now! His eyes was black, like an animal's.

'_That could ruin everything...' _But before _he_ got the chance to do anything, a loud _bang_ was heard from the door. _He_ disappeared, like smoke! Ray opened his eyes again, to see a familiar person in front of him, a gun in his hand...

* * *

**Hm, what happened here? Well, now you know what 'Inquetum est cor nostrum' means! And NO, **_**He**_** is not gone...yet. But who shot him? Surprise! Please Review!**


	18. Gryff Hiwatari?

**Finally a long chapter! They are really rare you know... I like that word: rare. It's spelled the same way as "weird" in norwegian! Maybe I'm bit weird? Whatever, get on with the story!!!**

**Chapter 18: Gryff Hiwatari?**

* * *

_"It wants us to follow..." Tyson reacted at once. "But, you cant know that! What if Kai's still in the castle?"_

_"Trust me, he isn't. He's out there somewhere, and he's not alone..." They hesistated, wondering what to do next._

_"But, how did he get out?"_

_'I'm sorry, but I cant let you follow him.' They whirled around. He stood in front of them, smiling. He looked different now! His eyes was black, like an animal's. _

_'That could ruin everything...' But before he got the chance to do anything, a loud bang was heard from the door. He disappeared, like smoke! Ray opened his eyes again, to see a familiar person in front of him, a gun in his hand..._

* * *

Ray's mouth dropped open. "You?" 

The black haired boy smirked, and lifted his gun. "Is it more of them?" he whispered. The others shook their heads. "Good." He put the gun back in his belt. Ray steared at him like he was a ghost! It was the boy from the book! He looked just like Kai. He had the same face, same eyes! But his hair was black and shiny, and was bound in a pony tail. His skin was a bit darker than Kai's, and the tattooes in his face were white! He was wearing jeans and a black leather jacket over a red t-shirt.

"Kai?" Tyson looked at the strange boy. "What happened to your hair?!"

"Oh shut up, I'm not Kai! You gotta be Tyson, am I right?" His voice sounded exactly like Kai's, so Ray understood why Tyson was confused. Tyson nodded slowly. "But, who are you?"

The black haired boy smirked. "I'm Gryff Hiwatari, Kai's cousin."

Max blinked confused. "But, we heard that all Kai's relatives were killed by Voltaire!"

Gryff frowned. "Dont you think I know that?! I've been in a hospital for nearly eight years! I survived a gunshot to my head for godness sake! But I knew Kai was still alive. I just could'nt find him, and he think's I'm dead! And I have my reasons to think that, somebody else survived too..."

The three boys looked at each other, not quite shure what to do. "How do we know that we can trust you?!" Tyson asked. Gryff laughed. "You cant! But time is moving, and I think I know where Kai is. Look, I dont care if you trust me or not, I didn't came here to make friends, but Kai needs your help!"

Max was not convinced. "I'm not really shure about this, but you're right. By the way, how the heck did you get inside?"

Gryff snorted, and walked out into the empty hallway. The othes followed. "I tried to break a window, but it was impossible! But I managed to build a tunnel that leaded to the basement..."

"Okay, I wont ask how you did that." Gryff smirked, and ran down the stairs. "'C'mon! We got to hurry!" They followed him down the stairs, and down to the kitchen. There he removed the carpet on the floor and opened a small trapdoor. Ray bent over and saw the stairs that leaded down to the basement. Gryff walked down first, and took a small flashlight up from his pocket. The small light flashed through the dark and showed that the basement consisted of hundreds of small rooms, and hallways! It actually looked like a maze. Tyson gasped. "Okay, how the heck do you know where we are supposed to go?"

"This way!" Gryff grabbed Max's arm and ran as fast as he could throught one of the small hallways. Everything was complete dark, and the basement smelled of something Tyson guessed was vodka.

"Gryff! May I ask, how you knew that we were in danger?!" Ray asked. It was a bit difficult to hear what he said since he was running.

"Mr Dickenson told me that something was going on! He's on his way, but he said that, because of the snow, they would have problems landing in the valley! Tala and the others are waiting for us, not far from here. He said that he knew where Voltaire was!"

Ray nearly stopped. Tyson gasped again, and looked surprised at the blackhaired boy. "What?! Where?!"

He swallowed, a concerned look upon his pale face. "He's here, in the valley..."

"D'you think that he-"

"No! If he was trying to make Kai go out of the castle, he would have denied! And you would have heard it!" He looked at Ray. "No, I think it's something else! Someone Kai trust's! I just hope that they...that they wont lead him to Voltaire!"

"But who?!" A light shined in front of them, and they could feel the cold and fresh air. They stood outside the castle. The snow blinded them, although it was nearly two in the morning! The sky above them was covered in thick, dark clouds. Gryff threw a look at Ray. "I dont know, but I dont think that Kai know's what he's doing..."

"How is that possible?" Gryff snorted, and looked out over the landscape. "Another thing I dont know..."

"But, the things you're saying cant be true! Kai's injured! He cant walk for long before he faints! If he's out there to long, he's going to die!" Gryff tensed, and looked at him with fear in his eyes. "What? He's injured?" Ray understood that Gryff looked at Kai as a little brother, so next time he spoke, his voice was more gentle. "Look, its gonna be okay. We just have to find him as fast as we can." He nodded, and was about to walk out in the snow, when he noticed that the others was still wearing their sleeping-clothes. "Maybe you should change first?" Ray looked down at himself. He was still wearing a grey t-shirt and boxers. Tyson was wearing a blue t-shirt and boxers too, but Max was the only one that was wearing white, baggy pants. Luckily, they had been wise enough to put their shoes on.

"There's no time! We have to go! Now!" He grabbed Gryff's arm, and they ran out into the snow.

_It felt like a dream. It had to be a dream! But he felt, deep inside, that he wasn't supposed to be there. It's just that, he couldn't remember anything! Where did he come from? Where was he? Who was he? He didn't know! The only thing he could remember was the girl in front of him. Everything felt so blurred. And he couldn't think at all! He was so...tired. The only thing he wanted to do, was to sleep... But no, he had to follow this girl. He had no idea why, he just walked. Walked deeper and deeper into the forest. He shiwered, and he was soaking wet. It felt like his face was about to turn into ice! After all, he was only wearing his sleeping clothes..._

Have you ever been running through a forest before? I guess you have. Maybe you remember the cold snow under your feets? The darkness around you? The sounds from your feets, the beatings of your heart and the birds that took off around you? You get the feeling that someone's looking at you. Someone you cant see. But most of all, you feel free! The four boys that now ran through the dark forest, didn't feel anything else than panick. A friend was in danger. A friend that had helped them, when they needed it, and now he needed them. Gryff ran some metres in front of the others. He had known Kai his whole life. When they were kids, they had been bestfriends. He didn't want to loose that! Not now, when he had finally found him. After eight years with nothing, he couldn't be too late. He couldn't let him down now, not when he needed him the most...

Ray looked around him, with fear in his eyes. He had the same feeling I just described, like someone was looking at him. They should have met Tala long time ago, but they couldn't find him! In over an hour now, they had followed some footprints in the snow. They weren't shure if it was Kai's, but if it was him, he wasn't alone. The footprints of a horse could be seen with the others, and Gryff had recognized them, as one of the wild horse's.

They could all hear that Tyson was scared, because he started to hum on a song that sounded a bit like Titanic. Max looked okay, to be honest. He held himself in the background with Tyson.

Suddenly, Gryff stopped in front of a huge oak. Ray nearly ran into him, and from behind he heard that Tyson tripped over a root. Ray looked at Gryff as he lifted his hand, and took something white from one of the branches. At first, Ray thought that it was snow, but when he leaned closer, he saw that it was a piece of Kai's t'shirt...

"He's been here!" Ray shouted backwards to Max and Tyson, who now had got up from the ground. "But, I dont understand. Where's Tala?"

Gryff shook his head. "I dont know. I just hope they're okay..."

"Yeah..." Tyson leaned his back against a tree to catch his breath. "They cant be far away now, cant-" But they never heard the rest of the sentence. A gunshot echoed through the forest, and made birds take off from the trees.

"Oh no. 'C'mon!" Gryff ran as fast as he could towards the middle of the forest, hoping that Kai hadn't been the target...

"I hate guns!" Tyson shouted, and ran as fast as he could after the others.

* * *

**Hm, is someone dead? Maybe, I haven't decided yet...maybe TALA! Did you guys know that 'Tala' means 'Wolf'? Cool huh? **

**Please Review!!!**

**Bye!**

**Alecto**


	19. A story, a gunshot and a moron

**Hey guys! Wow, this is so fun! Their all gonna die!!!!...just kidding! I've started to read Harry Potter 7, and its so sad! There's so many cool peoples who die!**

**As always, I want to thank you guys for reviewing! And sorry for all my spelling mistakes! I know, its terrible! **

* * *

Kai stopped and listened. He thought he'd heard something. A gunshot? But...?

The girl had stopped the horse. She just stood there, looking at him. Was someone dead? Tyson? Max? Ray? Wait, who are they? He couldn't remember! He closed his eyes, and tried so hard to remember their faces. Suddenly, it felt like he had woke up from a dram. Like someone had pushed a button, his senses came back. The cold showed over him. He had been at this place before! In front of him, he could see that the ground disappeared, trees surrounded the place, and the full moon could be seen over them. He looked up at the girl. Now, when he looked closer at her, he had a feeling that he'd seen her before, long time ago... in a dream.

Her long black hair danced in the wind, and her eyes shined in the moonlight. From his memory, the same girl stood in front of him. Terrible and beautiful memories came back, and what he had though was a dream, became reality...

"Helena...?" he whispered. He'd expected her to smile back, but she just looked at him. And then he understood what was wrong. Her look wasn't sad, happily, or even conserned. It was _hate_. He gasped, and walked a few steps away from her.

"Leaving grandson?"

_No_. He whirled around, and saw a man that came walking out of the forest. "Voltaire..." He swallowed nervously. He didn't understand this! He'd been so happy, now when Helena stood in front of him again. But why was she with Voltaire? Had she...?

Ten of Voltaire's soldiers came out from the forest behind Helena. Two of them were holding Ian, who looked like he'd just walked up from a swimming pool. He shouted that they should let go of him, and tried to kick them as hard as he possibly could. Two others were holding Bryan, who looked like he was unconscious! Three soldiers were holding Spencer, who stood completely still. But Kai were looking at Tala, who stood holding his arm in a tight gripp, while blood coloured his clothes red.

"Sir, we captured these!" said one of soldiers that were holding Spencer. Voltaire nodded. "Good...I thought I might see them again. But I assure that it will be the last time..." He smiled, but Kai couldn't see any happyness in his face. "Well grandson, I hope you know why you are here?" Voltaire started to walk in a wide circle around him. Kai snorted. "I think I do..."

'_Dranzer where are you?'_

Voltaire pulled a gun out of his pocket, and pointed it at Kai's head. "NO! Dont!" Tala shouted.

"Shut up!"

* * *

Loud voices could be heard from somewhere in front of them. Gryff could hear Tala's voice, but didn't quite get what he said. Everything felt so odd. He knew they would get too late. He knew it! And then, suddenly, they ran out into a small glade. A blackhaired girl turned around to face them, and in front of them stood Voltaire, who was pointing a gun to Kai's head. Gryff stopped, and looked at the scene. He could hear Tyson, Ray and Max behind him. 

"Kai!" Kai looked up at him. He froze. Gryff smiled, it was like looking into a mirror, except from some differences. Kai looked just like he had remembered him, just that he looked mutch older. He was like a copy of his father...

Kai stood completely still. Helena? Gryff? Alive? It was just too mutch for him! But how? Why had no one told him?!

Voltaire looked from Kai to Gryff. He looked as shocked as Kai, but didn't hesitate for long. "Gryff!? I cant say that it's a pleasure to see you again!"

"Neighter can I, old moron! Lower your gun, or I'll kick your ass!"

Kai looked up at Helena. "Why?" he whispered, so low that only Helena could hear him. "I thought you were dead..." She looked down at him. "I loved you Kai," she whispered back. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what...?"

"You know that better than me. You shot me!" Everyone in the glade was completely quiet. They all looked at Kai and Helena. "What...?"

"You heard me! I was captured, and you came back and _shot_ me!"

Kai whirled around. Voltaire smiled, still pointing his gun at Kai. "What have you done!?" Voltaire laughed. "For once, I'm actually innocent! But if you really want an answer, maybe you should ask your cousin!"

Kai swallowed, and looked at Gryff, afraid of what he would hear. Gryff hesitated. "I...I..." He bowed his head and looked at the ground. "I did it..."

Helena gasped. Kai shook his head. "No, you couldn't have! Why would you do that?"

Voltaire smiled. "Yes, maybe we should hear that story. I can put off this for a while..." He lowered his gun.

"I heard that...I...I tried to follow you that night, Kai. I wanted to make shure that everything would be okay. But I came too late! I saw that Helena was captured, and Voltaire got this bitbeast. The one that can make people do everything it wants them to do, without they knowing it. I saw that they used its power on Helena. They ordered her to kill Kai when he came back! I couldn't let that happen, so I followed Helena, and shot her. I never wanted to hurt you,..." He looked up at Helena. "...but I know that you would rather want _him_ to live, than you. I'm so sorry..."

"A touching story." Voltaire said. Kai turned towards his grandfather. "But unfortunately I dont have all day." He lifted his gun again. "Hm, who first? Maybe...?"

And then he pointed it at Gryff, and fired...

* * *

**What?! Gryff!? What the heck am I doing?! (banging my head in the table) Sorry if you guys liked Gryff, but it had to happen!**

**And sorry: another short chapter. But a lot happened! Right?**

* * *

**BYE!**

**Please Review!**

**Alecto**


	20. The truth about my life

**Chapter 20!Thanks for the reviews!**

**chapter 20: The truth about my life**

* * *

Kai slowly opened his eyes. He was surrounded by golden light. He looked down, and saw that what he was standing at, wasn't the dirty ground in the forest, but a clean white stone. In front of him, was a small stone-bridge, and in the middle, a waterfall. The water cascaded down from nothing, and there was nothing else than the water, the bridge, and Kai. Everything else was light! Was he dreaming? No, it felt real. I cant describe all the things he saw, actually no one can. That place its kinda hard to describe, but it was something like that. One thing is shure, Kai had never seen anything like it in his life. He walked slowly over the bridge, and was just about to reach his arm out to touch the water, when he saw someone on the other side of it.

He gasped, and took a few steps backwards. Behind the waterfall, stood an old woman. She was wearing a golden dress, and her hair shined in the light from a sun Kai was too blinded to see. A beautiful, red bird sat on her arm, and looked at him with warm, black eyes. The woman smiled.

Kai swallowed. "Who...who are you?"

_:Dont you recognize me?:_ She looked a bit disappointed.

And then he understood. "Dranzer?!"

Dranzer nodded. _:Yes, it's me.:_

"But where...where am I?"

_:You're home.:_

Kai's eyes widen. "What do you mean?" But he understood exactly what she meant. "Am I...dead?"

She laughed._ :Master, you humans looks at death like something horrible. But did you feel any pain at all?:_

"No, I didn't... But, I dont understand! What happened? The last thing I remember is that Voltaire shot Gryff!"

_:No, he didn't. Gryff is okay. Now, he's with your friends, fighting for their lifes:_

"What? But-"

_:Master, you did the exact same thing for your friends, that you father did for his family...:_

Kai's mouth dropped open. "But, thats not possible! Only a count can do that, they're the only ones who got the power!"

_:Thats right! Only a secound before Voltaire tried to shoot Gryff, you turned eighteen. And that means that _you_ are the new Count Hiwatari!:_

Kai stood still, and looked into the old womans eyes. _:And that means:_ she continued. _:that you had the power to protect Gryff. You died to save his life:_

* * *

Suddenly, the whole glade was covered in fire! Ray screamed, and covered his head with his arms. But nothing happened, he didn't get burned. He looked up. Helena had fell down from the horse, whitch he guessed, had escaped. The ten soldiers had thrown Tala, Spencer, Ian and the unconscious Bryan, to the ground. They tried to run away, but tripped in each other. Voltaire had lost his balance, and tried to get up, while supporting himself to a nearby tree.

"NO!" Gryff yelled, as the fire disappeared. Kai was lying on the ground, his clear eyes looking up at the sky without seing it. Gryff dropped down beside him. "Kai?" he whispered, and looked into his eyes. The stars reflected in them. He didn't care if Voltaire shot him now or not. The only thing that mattered, was that he would never hear Kai laugh again. Never.

Tala sat down beside him, looked down at his friend. It felt like time passed by slower that usual...

"Get up!" Voltaire looked down at them.

* * *

"Dranzer...theres some things I really wants to know..."

She smiled, and stroke the birds red feathers. _:You want to know about the counts, and how they got their powers...:_

He didn't ask how she knew that, just nodded. _:Master, do you think that you are a human?:_

Kai frowned. "What else should I be?"

_:Well, you and your family never have been humans. I remember the first person of your family, that I met. That's long time ago now, nearly seven hundred years... She was a wery good mistress, and I gave her a gift in return. The most powerful gift ever created!:_

Kai steared in wonder. _:A choice.:_

"A choice? What kind of choice?"

_:I asked her, if she wanted to live with the humans, as the most powerful amongst them. And she answered: 'Dranzer. Your offer is huge, but I know that I would have done a big mistake if I said yes. I dont want any change. You are the only one I've got, but I have never been happier! I dont want to lose that.' And because of her pure heart, I gave her the only thing she needed to survive. Freedom. Being a phoenix, means freedom.:_

"You changed her into a phoenix?!"

_:Yes, I did. And I have done the same to all those who can call themselves: Count Hiwatari. You're not a human Master. You're a phoenix.:_

Kai laughed. "But thats impossible! I think I would have known if I wa sa _phoenix_! They are...well..." He pointed at the red bird. "...birds."

_:If you dont belive me, I suggest that you ask him.:_ She pointed over his shoulder. Kai turned around, and gasped. A man stood in front of him. He had two-toned hair and crimson eyes just like him. He was wearing a white shirt and white pants. An old rapier hang from his belt, the same Kai had used when he challenged Voltaire so many years ago.

"Dad!" He ran forward and threw his arms around his fathers neck. "Dad. Oh, I've missed you so mutch!"

"I've missed you too Kai." He held Kai on a arm's lenght, while Kai dryed his eyes with his hand. "I must say you have grown! Last time I saw you, I could hold you in my hands!" He looked up at the old woman. "Hallo Dranzer. I see you have taken good care of him..."

_:I've done my best, sir:_

"And Kai..." He looked down into his son's eyes. "What Dranzer says is true. I'm sorry I never told you, but I thought you wouldn't understand. Maybe I was wrong..."

Kai smiled. "I see... But, how's mom? And Anya! Where are they?" Armand Hiwatari hesitated. "Well...actually, I dont know..."

"But, aren't they here?"

"No. You see, when a phoenix dies to save someone they love, the protection is complete, at least for some hours..." He smirked.

"What? Do you mean that-"

"Yes, I think they survived, like you did..."

_:Master.:_ He turned around and looked into Dranzer's warm eyes. _:There's one more thing. I am, as I think you have noticed, wery old. Have you ever heard the story about the phoenix?:_

Armand placed a hand on Kai's shoulder. "Upon the completion of its life cycle, the famed firebird burns until nothing but ashes remains. And from that ash and flame, the phoenix rises!"

Dranzer lifted her arm, and the red phoenix took off, and flew up to the golden sky. Up to the sun...

"You mean that?-"

_:Yes, Master. My time will soon be complete. That's why I disappeared all the time. I wasn't strong enough to be with you in wery long time.:_

"But that means that-!"

_:No, Master. I'm not going to die. You're forgetting the last sentence! And now, I will give you what I gave my first mistress! A choice...:_

Kai looked up at his father, who nodded, and smiled.

_:I will give you the chanse to move on with your father. Or to return to earth to complete the task He gave you..."_

"He? You mean...God?" Dranzer's eyes shined, but she didn't answer. "But, I'm confused! What task? I cant fight Voltaire!"

"Kai." Armand said. "The strongest doesn't necessarily win! Do you remember the story I told you when you were a child? About a young man that fought one of the best swordsmen in the country. The other man was muth stronger than him, but d'Artagnan moved so fast, he couldn't get near him!"

Kai nodded, he remembered that like it was yesterday. "But I dont thing we will be fighting with rapiers."

"Kai, the weapon has nothing to do with it! Its _you_ that matter! What you choose to do! I know you cant compare to d'Artagnan! No one can! But its all in here..." He placed a hand over Kai's heart. "...you got something Voltaire doesn't have!"

"Wait! I've heard that sentence before. If you just replace 'Voltaire' with 'Voldemort', I think you've got it..."

Armand laughed out loud. "Hey! I'm trying to be serious here! But you're right! I doesn't mean 'love', although that's something he doesn't have. Or, maybe I do. I just know, that you will figure it out one day."

_:Master, I'm ready when you are.:_

Kai nodded. "You're right. Dad, I wish that I could come with you. But, I can't. Not yet." He hugged his father, and felt that more tears threatened to fall. "I'm wery proud of you Kai. I hope you know that. And one day, we will meet again. I promise..."

Kai looked at him for the last time, before he turned towards Dranzer. She smiled, and reached out her hand. Kai did the same, and their hands met, in the middle of the waterfall.

"And by the way Dranzer, the name is Kai, not Master."

Everything disappeared in a blinding light. The bridge, the waterfall...his father, who smiled at his only son, disappeared in golden light. Kai felt a bit weird. He was on his way back! Back to those he loved more than everything! He closed his eyes, and secounds later, he opened them again. And the first thing he saw, was Gryff, who sat beside him, crying.

* * *

**Yay! Long chapter! I've been waiting for this chapter since the first one! The answer to nearly everything! Surprised? I hope you're glad Gryff survived:P Oh, and that story Armand was talking about! You should read it! Its one of the most beautiful stories I have ever read: The three Musketeers.**

**Please Review**


	21. The phoenix rises

**Only one week left! School! And this is the last year at Ungdomsskolen! (Thats the same as High School). The worst thing is that I cant do anything to stop it happening! I _hate_ that!**

**Pica7chu7chu: You kidding? Kai loves Harry Potter:P But I totally agree with you. I mean, Tonks, Fred, Snape, Dobby, Mad-eye AND Remus! Thats just... sad! And HEDWIG! Why did Hedwig die?! Stupid, stupid Rowlig! You know, after this, she wont be able to walk out of her house before she gets attacked by angry fans! Poor woman...**

**WhiteWaterWolfAngel-Ayame-chan: Thank you! Oh, I love long reviews! You are so lucky! I wish my name was russian :P Honestly! My name is Hebrew! And it means: Captivating. Hm, people are weird!**

**As allways: Thanks for reviewing! It really makes me wanna update faster!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything, besides from: Anya and Armand Hiwatari, Helena Petrova, Tori and Gryff.**

**Chapter 21: The phoenix rises**

* * *

Gryff felt like everything moved slower than usual. It took a eternity for Voltaire to drag him up from the ground. Kai was dead. In many years now, he'd wanted to see him again. Talk to him again. But now, he only wanted to follow him. He had nothing left. No family, no hope...no future. Everything had disappeared when the bullet hitted the wrong target. He didn't care what happened to him now. Didn't care if Voltaire killed him. If he did, he would finally get some rest. Whole his life, he'd been waiting for someone, or something, to find him. To attack him. He had fought for his life, since he was born. Held on to it, because it was the only thing he had! But now, when his last hope was gone forever, he didn't care... 

One of the soldiers grabbed his arm, and threw him into one of the trees. He stood still, and did what the soldier told him to do. He couldn't stop staring at Kai's eyes! When he sat beside him, he had imagined that he had blinked. He looked so alive, but he knew that it was impossible.

Tyson, Max and Ray sat on the ground, their hands tied behind their back's. Tala, Spencer and Ian just stood there, guided by five soldiers, and looked down at their dead friends. Gryff had thought that Bryan only was unconscious, but now, he saw that he was dead. Helena stood some metres away from all the others. Gryff nearly wanted to strangle her! She had betrayed Kai! He didn't care what she had thought. She betrayed him, that was enough for him! If both of them survived, he wouldn't rest untill he'd killed her.

He understood what Voltaire was planning to do. He would kill them, one after the other.

"Well Gyff, its sad that Kai had to die in vain. But you can consider it-" The rest of the sentence never finnished. A quiet groan was heard behind Voltaire. All mouths dropped open!

Kai sat up. He looked at his hands in wonder. Never had he thought about the miracle he was. How his heart beated, how the wind played with his hair! The ground under him felt wery hard, and all the pain he'd felt before he died, came back. But when he looked down, the terrible wound from the rapier, was gone! And the only proof that he had been dead, was some drops of blood on his forehead.

His new eyes looked up at the stars. He had got a new beginning! A new path stood in front of him. A new life! A chance to start it all over again! To fight for what he belived in, and trusted. To fight for the persons he loved...

He looked around. They all stared at him like he was a ghost (**A/N:** Cant imagine why...). Then, he could hear a yell from behind Voltaire, and Gryff dropped down beside him. For a moment, they just looked at each other. Then, Kai smiled, and hugged him tightly.

Kai got up from the ground, while looking right into his grandfathers eyes. He _hated_ him. Hated him for all the terrible things he'd done to his own family! To him! And then, he felt that all his hate turned into something warm and powerful inside him. And he knew what it was. The phoenix wanted revenge...

It felt like he burned. But it only felt good! From now on, the fire listened to him, and him alone. Voltaire backed off, and his back met the tree Gryff had been thrown into.

"K...Kai?"

"Shut up!" He nearly shiwered in anger, and he could see, from the reflection in Voltaire's black eyes, that his crimson eyes, turned completely white! He could nearly hear his mothers voice in his ears:

"_Please...let her go... Voltaire...she's only a child! Why are you doing this?"_

Years of hatred and pain burned like fire in his eyes. Voltaire looked at him with scared eyes, but Kai didn't care if he begged! Suddenly, the grass under his feet was on fire. It spread out over the glade, and the the flames rose into the air beside him. Inside his heart, Dranzer had started to scream!

_:::KAI! You must stop this! You're going to kill us all! You got too mutch power!:::_

But he didn't listen, he couldn't stop now! He didn't want to! He lifted a burning hand, and reached it forwards towards his grandfather. Voltaire yelled, and tried to find a way out of the flames that surrounded him.

_:::KAI! PLEASE!:::_

Kai blinked. His eyes went back to normal, and the great flames disappeared, like thay had never been there. He lowered his hand, and Voltaire fell to the ground.

Kai looked down at him in disgust. "Now you know how that feels..." And then he turned around. Four of the soldiers was dead, the rest of them had escaped. Tala, Spencer and Ian were helping Max, Ray and Tyson to remove the ropes. He'd just started to walk towards Bryan's body, when Gryff yelled:

"Kai! Behind you!"

But Kai was prepared! He whirled around, saw Voltaire point a gun at him. A gunshot echoed through the forest. Kai opened his eyes.

Voltaire was lying on the ground in front of him. He looked down at his hand. He was holding a long, shiny gun, with his familys coat of armour on it. He smirked. "Were the heck did that one come from?" he whispered to himself.

Suddenly, he felt dizzy. The gun fell out of his weak hands, and Kai fell to the ground. He had never felt like this before. So weak! He could hear the others run towards him, but the first person who reached him, was not one of them! It was a woman with short, brown hair, and green eyes. Just before he closed his eyes, he recognized her.

"Mom?" he whispered. And then, everything went black.

* * *

**Chapter done!**

**Please Review!**

**BYE!**

**Alecto**


	22. Epilogue

**Chapter 22: Epilogue**

* * *

Kai didn't open his eyes, even though he was awake. To open his eyes would mean to face reality. And if he had learned anything these past years, it would be that: reality sucks! He felt warm, and good. He could feel that he was lying in a soft bed, and everything around him was quiet and peaceful. But then, he couldn't stand it anymore. He opened his eyes.

He understood where he was. Since everything in the room was white, he guessed he was in a hospital. Gryff, Tala, Max, Tyson and Ray were sitting beside him, sleeping. He smiled and tried to move his hand, but he was too tired. He just looked at them. How long had they been sitting there?

Suddenly, Tyson moved a bit, and he sat up. He looked around with tired eyes. Kai guessed it took nearly ten secounds before he noticed him. Tyson smiled.

"Dreamed something?"

Kai laughed quietly. "Yeah, just...kittens and ice cream." Tyson snorted. In the meantime, Ray and Tala woke up too.

"I think its the first time Tyson has ever been awake before us," Kai said, grinning. Tala chuckled. "Welcome back buddy." Gryff grunted, and opened his green eyes. "Did I miss something?...Kai!" He smiled brightly.

"How long have I been sleeping?" He yawned, and stretched. "Three days." Max said, as he sat up too. Kai looked at them. "Three days? You kidding?"

He shook his head. "But now," Gryff said. "I think we need some explanations!" They looked excited at him. He told them about what happened after he was shot, about the meeting with his father and Dranzer and, that he had become the new count.

When he was finished, they sat wide eyes and just sared at him like he was mad. "You? You are a...a...phoenix?"

"Well, thats what Dranzer said."

"And thats why all those flames appeared?"

"Yeah! Arent you listening?"

"Sorry," Tyson grinned. "Well, I guess that from now on, we can call you Pyro!"

"What?" Max shrieked. "You cant call him Pyro! Pyro was _evil_!"

And then, Tyson and Max started to arguing about 'Pyro'. "You know, that can go on for a while..." Tala whispered. They nodded. "Hey, what about Helena?" Gryff looked up at him with a sad smile. "We dont know. When Mr Dickenson arrived she was gone, and no one saw where she went. I am really sorry about all this Kai. I know this must have been a huge shock..."

"Yeah, it was..."

He though about the things that had happened before he fainted. "That woman. Did you see her?"

Tyson and Max looked confused up at him. "You mean that woman, who's been here to wisit you?"

"She has?"

"Yeah..."

"Where is she now?"

"Mmm...I think she's outside, talking to the doctors...you wanna talk to her?"

"Yeah, I do!"

Tyson rose from the chair, and ran out of the room. "Ehm, Kai?" Ray swallowed. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You already did, but you can ask another one." Kai smiled, he loved that line.

"Well, its that book. I was looking at it, and well...it shimmered, and it was like it wanted to show me something.-" Kai held up a hand. "I know. That book is wery special. There is one picture of every family member in it, and when one of them enters the castle, it shows the picture of that person."

"Oh, but what about the shimmering? It looked like water to me, but-"

"Yeah, it also showes the element that person posess. Gryff got a bitbeast that posess water." When he had said that, he noticed that Gryff turned his head away from them.

The door opened, and Tyson entered. "She's here. I just wondered, do you want us to leave?" Kai hesitated, but nodded. "I think that would be the best."

Ray smiled. "We'll come back tomorrow! Oh, and Kenny is back! He really looks forward to see you again." They walked out. Gryff looked at him one last time. "Kai, I know that you have taken a huge decission. Know that, I will always help you, when you need it."

Kai nodded. "I know." Gryff smiled, and walked out. A woman entered. She had short, brown hair, and green eyes. She sat down at one of the chairs. "Kai, I'm so proud of you." She started to cry, and stroke a soft hand over her sons hair. "You look so mutch like you father." Kai hugged her tightly. "I am so sorry I didn't tell you I was alive! But I knew that if I did, Voltaire would be after us again!"

"Its okay," he whispered. "Everything is fine..." Tori smiled. "I have seen you many times though. You've got your fathers talent."

"But my mother's intelligens!" She laughed. "Dont say that! Maybe he can hear you!"

"Oh, he can! I think he's laughing very mutch right now." He hesitated, and looked down at his hands. "But I know what I have to do."

Tori looked at him. "I'm going to take the Abbey down for good, and get Anya out of that place."

"I knew you would say that..." He looked out of the window. The sun was on its way down behind the mountains, and the sky had a orange glow. Now, he understood the things he hadn't before. Voltaire had done it all. The painting had just been a trick. The five year old Kai, had been Black Dranzer. Why hadn't he seen that before?! But it wasn't over yet... The Abbey remained.

Outside he could see the others, on their way home. Tala and Gryff walked a bit alone, while Max and Tyson tried to make each other trip. Ray walked behind them, ready to cath them if they fell. And that tells a lot, Kai thought. He had never really though about the others like that. Tyson, who could be wery irritating, was after all a wery special person! Just the way he comunicated to Dragoon was impressive! And Max was the only one who was able to beat him while he had Black Dranzer. He had always had some respect for Ray, and Gryff and Tala...well.

But it would take a long time for him to tell them this. Maybe one day... He lifted his eyes and watched the sunset. The sun had nearly disappeared, and made the sky look like melting gold. And he wasn't shure if he imagined it or not, but in a couple of secounds, he was shure head seen something. A huge, red bird, that spred her wings and flew towards the setting sun, in all her glory...

* * *

**Please Review**


	23. Some weeks later

**Well, here comes part 2!**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 23: Some weeks later**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the middle of February. The sun shined brightly, and the snow made the inhabitants of Moscow pull their jakkets tighter around them selves. It was a wery normal day, and no one expected that something weird was going to happen... 

Outside a museum, sat a little boy on a thich stone wall. He'd been sitting there the whole morning, waiting for something exciting to happen. He had a strange feeling in his stomach, and he had felt it since he woke up. Something would happen today, he knew it! If he just waited a bit longer...

Suddenly, his rucksack fell down from the wall. He sighed, and jumped down. The only way to come up on that wall, was to climp up at some rocks inside a garden a few blocks away, and then walk on the wall to the place he'd been sitting. He sighed again. _Stupind racksack_, he thought. He bent down to pick it up, but cought sight of something a few metres away. He straightened himself up, holding his racksack in his small hands.

It was a young man. He had two toned hair, and dark, crimson eyes. He was wearing jeans, a black leather jakket and a white scarf. The little boy looked closer at him. He was holding a camera! The boy walked quietly behind the man, and tried to look at the camera. If only he could be standing at the wall! But it would take way too long time, and when he came back the man could be gone. He wasn't shure, but he felt that there was something strange with this man. The man wasn't wery tall, so he leaned his head back, and looked into the camera. The boy frowned. The man was taping the entrance to the museum, but he couldn't see the building at all! The only thing wisible on the small screen, was small green numbers, and strokes.

Suddenly, the man noticed him. He looked a bit pale for a secound, but smiled down at the little boy. Then, he started to walk quickly towards the entrance.

The boy frowned again, and looked after the young man. Maybe he was halucinating? 'Couse he couldnt have seen what he thought he had seen. But he had a feeling that it wouldn't be wise to follow him, so he started to walk back to the rocks. He was shure something would happen! And he would wait!

But he couldn't stop thinking about what would have happened, if he had followed that strange man...

* * *

Count Hiwatari sighed and leaned his back towards one of the huge stone lions in front of the entrance. He turned off the camera, and took a deep breath. It had been a wery busy day, and a shock like that was not what he needed. In a couple of secounds he had had the feeling that someone was looking at him, and when he turned around it was... _Just a little boy_, he said to himself. But that wasn't what he'd been thinking at the moment. For a moment, he had been looking into his own eyes! Kai shiwered. He remembered too well the things that had happened only weeks ago. 

He swallowed nervously, and pressed the red play button on the camera. He walked around, taping the windows and the door. The small green numbers shined on the black screen like stars.

Suddenly, his new cell phone rang in his pocket, and he nearly dropped the camera. Kai pressed the 'off' button, and picked up the cell phone.

"Gryff, what the heck is it now?!" he roared into it. "Do you have any idea how mutch you scared me?! I nearly dropped the camera!"

A voice on the other side started to laugh. "Haha! Sorry! I just wondered if you could tape the entrance hall too?"

"I've done that. I just have to take the back door, and then I'm done." Kai walked around the corner of the building.

"Yeah, you should be. You've been there in over five hours!"

"It's a huge building okay? How's Tala?" He stopped in front of the back door.

"Oh, his arm is mutch better now! That healing ointment we found, is really good!"

Kai's mood lightened a bit. "Thats great!" He turned off the camera again. "Well, I'm done. I just think I'm getting something to eat before I comes back. I'm starving!"

Gryff chuckeled. "I can understand that! _What!?_" It sounded like Gryff had spoke to someone else on the other side. "_No, not now! He'll be back in an hour or something...NO!" _A sudden crackling from the phone made Kai look at it with a deep frown on his face. _"Hey, give it back! Give it back! Runa!"_

"KAI!" He smiled when he heard the new voice coming from the cell phone. He could hear Gryff swearing in the background.

"Hey Runa! Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'ts great! Except from Gryff, he ate all the cookies again!"

"_I did not! It was Ian! IAN!"_ Gryff roared in the background, and Kai laughed. "Dont worry. I'll buy some before I'm coming back."

"Okay. But I think we should place it on the highest shelf this time, or Gryff is going to eat them again."

"_IAN! IAN! IAN!"_

"_SHUT UP GRYFF! I'm actually trying to read here!"_ Tala yelled.

"Sorry you had to hear that." Runa said.

"No problem. Maybe I should come before they kill eatch other?" Kai asked, while walking up a crowded pedestrian street.

"I think thats a good idea. Well, bye!"

"Bye Runa..." Kai hung up. He took a deep breath of the clean, cold air, and opened the door to a small grocery store. It was weird how mutch things had changed. Tyson, Ray and Max was back in Japan now, and they hadn't seen each other since he came out of the hospital. And-

Kai stared. Wasn't that...Max? But...?

The blond boy disappeared behind some shelves. He shook his head. It couldn't have been him...

"There you are!" Kai frowned and looked down at the boy who had just walked up behind him. "Ian? What the heck are you doing here? I thought you was going to contact Loki!"

"I have! He said they was on their way. But, something wrong? You look paler that usual."

Kai shook his head. "Nothing. I just thought that I saw someone..."

"Anyway. Loki said that they would arrive tomorrow." Kai smiled "Great! Just in time! But, how did you know I was here?" He looked suspiciously down at Ian. Ian grinned. "You haven't been spying on me, are you?"

"You know, you cant just let children look into your camera like that, Kai. That can ruin the whole plan."

"IAN! You were supposed to spy on the guards! Not ME!"

"Hey, I need to have fun too."

"Why cant you just throw Gryff out of a window, or something?!"

"I have! And that was fun untill Tala threw me out too!"

Kai shiwered in anger. "Well, then you get as deserved!" Suddenly, Ian's eyes widened. And in the next secound, he jumped around in the store, trying to put out the fire on his jacket. "Damn!" Kai concentrated, and the fire disappeared.

"What the heck did you do that for!?"

"Sorry Ian! Let's get out of here!"

* * *

"Tyson!?" Max closed the hotel door, and took off his shooes and jacket. The room was abthed with white light from the snow outside, and he could clearly hear a weird noise. He frowned. _What the heck is that?_ He stetched, and walked into the living room. Kenny sat on the sofa. 

"Hey Kenny." Max dropped down beside him. "Whats that noise? It sounds like someone is ripping up the asphalt!"

Kenny chuckeled, and took a sip of a koffee cup. "Neh, it's Tyson. He's snorring again." Max sighed. "Is he still sleeping?" He ran to Tyson's bedroom door. "It was mutch easier when Kai was here!" He opened the door, and saw Tyson lying in his bed.

"Tyson! Wake up! I've got news! I saw Kai!" Tyson mumbeled something.

"TYSON!"

"What?" He opened his eyes slowly. "Kai?"

"Yeah, I saw him!" Tyson sat up and yawned.

"By the way, where's Ray?" Tyson smirked.

"Ahm, I think he's out in the town somewhere!" Kenny shouted from the living room. Max nodded. "Okay," He turned towards Tyson again. "Get dressed, and then we meet outside the hotel in an hour."

* * *

**Sorry if this was a boring chapter!**

**Please Review!**

**BYE!**

**Alecto**


	24. Right on time

**Hi! Sorry, it's been a while! You see, I've been wery busy with school, and stuff. I hope you guys are still reading!**

**Chapter 24: Right on time**

* * *

Gryff ran as fast as he could through the streets. His long, black hair waived around his face, and he held a camera in his hand. Angry voices could be heard behind him. He whirled around a house, and came into a huge gravejard. The full moon shined brightly on the black sky, made dark shadows dance over the grass.

He swallowed and opened the small, iron gate. A loud bang was heard, and a stone angel only a half metres to his left, exploded in a million pices. He yelled and shielded his head with his arm. Gryff ran between the graves, and sat down behind a huge gravestone. Everything was silent. He breathed heavily. The snow fell down, reminded him of thousands of white feathers. A new shot echoed in the gravejard, and he heard that the loud voices came closer.

"Can you see him!?"

"Shhhhh! Be quiet! He's gotta be here somewhere!" Gryff closed his eyes tight. He couldn't run now! If he did, they would see him! He opened his eyes again, and looked up at the sky. He wasn't scared! He never was!

Suddenly, the gravestone he was leanning against exploded. He got up and ran as fast as he could to a huge building in front of him. He held his hands over his ears, as the soldiers fired. He ran around the corner of the church, but could still hear them coming after him! _No_, he had to make it! He _had_ to! Suddenly, he tripped and fell forward. He fell to the ground with his face down. He could feel a burning pain in his foot! He looked down, and saw warm blood on the filthy ground. His blood!

Gryff got up, leaning himself to a gravestone. But it was hopeless! He knew he couldn't run now...

One of the soldiers stood over him. He grinned, and snatched the camera out of his hands. Gryff looked up at him with hatred in his eyes. But the soldier didn't pull out a gun, like Gryff had expected. He looked up in the man's eyes, and gasped. It wasn't a soldier! It was...Ray?!

Ray bent down and offered him his hand. Gryff took it, and Ray pulled him up.

"R...Ray?...How?! Where are-?"

Ray smiled and chuckeled. "I told them that I saw you run that way..." He pointed at a small gate thirty metres away. "And...But, you're hurt!" Gryff looked down at his foot, and nodded. "Yeah, someone..._shot_ me! Those _bastards_!" Ray nodded. Gryff looked at him. "Where the heck did you get that uniform?"

Ray smirked, and helped him out of the gravejard. "I followed you! I was out for a walk, and then I spotted you. I saw that you tried to open a window at the Museum! Why would you go in there?" Gryff shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I cant tell you yet..."

Ray hesitated. "Ahm, and then you ran past the Abbey. I didn't know what to do, so I hid in the garden and saw that you took some pictures of the main entrance. Honestly, you must be mad! Didn't you think that anyone could see you?! Well, the guards did, and then I found a uniform in a small stone house. I guess that's where the guards are sleeping..."

They were quiet for a while. Gryff pointed at a small street. "It's down there..." Ray nodded. "Are you with Kai?"

"Yeah..."

The air felt heavy, like a storm was coming. Gryff and Ray walked down the narrowed street, and then, Gryff pointed at a small door. Ray opened it slowly, and they walked inside.

Ray looked around. They stood in a small hallway. It was quite dark, but he could see that the walls were painted in light, brown colours, a thick carpet was lying on the cold stone floor, a stair led up to the second floor, and a silver chandelier was hanging from the ceiling. Loud voices were heard from an open door in the end of the hallway, and a second later, Kai came out, with a really pissed off look on his face. He tensed when he saw them, and suddenly he pulled a gun out of his belt and pointed it at Ray. "Let him go! Now!"

And then Ray remembered that he was still wearing the black Biovolt uniform. "Kai, it's okay. It's me! Ray!" Gryff nodded, smiling. Kai lowered his gun. Then he smiled and laughed. "Honestly! Don't scare me like that again! Tou nearly-" Then he noticed the blood on the carpet. He looked at Gryff's foot, and then helped Ray dragging him into the kitchen. A girl was sitting on a chair around the table. She had long, curly, brown hair, and shiny, green eyes. She was wearing a blue T-shirt, and grey, baggy pants, her hands were holding around a large cup of hot chocolate. She looked up when the door swung open.

Kai and Ray leaded Gryff to a chair, and he sat down. Gryff made a grimace, and tried not to make a sound. The girl got up from her chair. "What's happened?"

"Well, I..." Gryff's moth dropped open. His foot felt wery warm, but it didn't hurt anymore! Kai sat up with a satisfied smile. "There you go!"

Gryff looked at him. "What did you do!?" Kai smirked. "I healed your foot." Gryff grabbed his foot, and looked at it. "But...how?"

"Its said that fire exist in all humans. I just asked it to help you..." Gryff laughed. "Wow! That can be really helpful now"

"What do you mean 'now'?" Ray asked. Kai smiled, but didn't answer the question. Gryff looked around in the room. "Kai? Where the heck is Tala?"

"He's meeting Loki right now." He looked at his watch. "They should be here any minute now."

Ray sat down beside Gryff, and started to take off the uniform. "Who's Loki?" Kai raised an eyebrow. "It's not easy to answer that question. I first met him in the Abbey, and we became wery close friends. But then, he just disappeared!"

Ray smirked. "Is he as bad as his name?" Kai laughed out loud, but Gryff just looked confused at him. "Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Kai shook his head. "Haha! No, he is _not_ as bad as his name." He threw a look at Gryff. "It's a bit hard to explain. But the name 'Loki', comes from the old Norse mythologi! 'Loki' was one of the gods, but ehm...well, lets just say that he wasn't very nice."

"Yeah, everybody loves my name..."

They all jumped on their chairs, and Gryff nearly fell off. The door had swung open without them noticing it. A young man at Kai's age stood in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. Loki had short, dark brown hair, and shiny, grey eyes. His clothes were very special. He wore long, black robes, that make him look like he had just come out of a Matrix movie. He had tattoos in his face, like Kai, just that his were green. But the first thing they noticed about him, was that both his skin and hair had a very deep tint of grey, so he looked a bit like a wolf.

Kai smiled and hugged him tightly. Ray noticed that Loki was a bit higher than Kai.

Loki whispered something in Kai's ear, and he nodded slowly. Kai cleared his throat. "Just a minute!" The two men walked out into the hallway, and closed the door after them. Kai took a deep breath. Loki leaned against the wall.

"Well, when shall we begin?" Loki asked. Kai smirked. "I see you haven't changed. We have already started, but not everything is ready yet." Loki smiled. "There's no need to hurry..."

Kai thought for a while. "I've wondered a bit about where you left, after the Abbey..." Loki snorted. "Sorry Kai, I can't tell you."

"Thought so."

"Hey. You've been through a lot, I dont want you to-"

"Carry any more burdens? Maybe you're right... But...have you ever heard of a plan where so many things can go wrong?"

Loki chuckeled. "Blime Kai! I thought this was your idea!?"

"It was! I'm just worried, that's all..." Loki raised an eyebrow. "You? Worried? Are you sick or something?!"

Kai snorted. "Yeah, right! By the way, where's Tala?" Loki pointed up the stairs.

A sudden scream came from behind the kitchen door. Kai and Loki looked at each other with worried looks, and opened the door, at the same time Tyson yelled:

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!"

* * *

**Okay, there's a new character here! I just had to have someone from my own country, so his real name is Loke, but I'm writing with the english version: Loki. I dont know if you guys know anything about the Old Norse mythology, but I asure you: Loki is not as evil as the 'god' Loke.**

**Thanks again for all the reviews! **


	25. Old friends, Old enemies

**Hi! New chapter!**

**Kavbj:**** Yeah, Bryan is dead. Sorry. But you're right! It reminds me about Harry Potter too(and I hate it)! I hadn't planned that...**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 25: Old enemies, Old friends**

* * *

"_WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!?"_

Kai and Loki ran into the small kitchen. It looked like Gryff had finally fell off his chair, while Runa and Ray was staring wide eyed at the person in front of them.

Kai smiled and laughed. "Dont take it personally Dranzer! You dont look that bad!" Dranzer snorted and crossed her arms over her chest, but he could see a small teasing smile on her lips. Last time he'd seen her, she had been very old. But now, after the reborn, she was a beautiful young woman, her hair golden and shiny, her eyes like flames, and wearing the same red dress. Kai stopped laughing, and looked at the others. "Everyone, this is Dranzer! Dranzer...everyone!" he introduced.

"Hi." She said. Tala grinned. "So this is how you look! Damn, I wish Wolborg was a girl!" And then his grin disappeared, and he pulled Wolborg out of his pocket. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

"Calm down! Maybe it didn't affect him?" Gryff said sarcastically. Tala threw a death glare at him.

Kai snorted. "But, what is it Dranzer?" She sighed. "It's the others," she said to Ray, who now had taken off the Biovolt uniform. "They're worried about you." Ray hit himself on his forehead. "Damn it! I forgot!"

"Actually, they're on their way." They looked up. "Did you tell them where we are?!" Kai yelled. "Yes, I did!" she said, smiling.

"Just what I needed..." he mumbled. _Great_, he thought. _Now when everything was okay! But when Blondie, Computer Guy and Piggy arrives, everything will be total chaos! _He smiled a bit of the old nicnames.

Nearly without noticing, he looked over at Gryff. He sat still on his chair, staring with a gaze full of hatred at someone behind Kai. He turned around, and saw Loki leaning against the wall. Kai sighed, as bad memories filled his head.

Suddenly, Tala spoke to him with a high, clear voice. "Kai? Are we going to tell them what we're gonna do?"

"No." He said quietly. In the corner of his eye, he saw that Runa opened the door and walked into the hallway. "There's no point telling them."

"Why not?!" Ray asked, surprised.

Kai looked at him. "Because you're not coming with us."

"Hey! You're not getting all the fun!" Kai whirled around. Tyson and Max stood in the doorway, grinning. _Why can't I just die now?!_, he thought.Unlike Ray and Tyson, Max had changed a bit since last time he saw him. Max had cutted his hair, so it was not messy anymore. And both him and Tyson was mutch higher. Runa followed behind them.

"We know what you're gonna do, Kai," Max said. "You're gonna take down the Abbey, don't you?"

He nodded. "Great!" Tyson grinned. "How?!" He and Max nearly jumped of exitement! Kai threw a death glare at Dranzer. She chuckeled. "Haha, I think I'm heading back to my blade now! Night guys!" And then, she disappeared.

"Kai?" He met Tala's glance. Kai cleared his throat. Now, when he saw the exitement in the others eyes, he understood that he was fighting a already lost war. "Okay! Seems like I've got no other choice..."

"YESS!" Tyson shouted. "Let's kick some Biovolt asses!" They all looked at him in disgust. "What?" he asked. "It sounded cool in my head..."

"Tyson, I dont think you should 'kick some Biovolt asses'. Honestly." Kai said, and rolled his eyes. "Why not?" Tyson smirked.

"Because I dont wanna write to your mother in London Zoo, telling her that her only human child is dead!"

"Hey! The chance for me dying, is wery small indeed!"

"Yeah, and I know about something else here in this room that also is wery 'small indeed'. Your brain for example!"

"My brain is HUGE!"

"No, it's not! If a canibal took it out for lunch, it wouldn't be enough to cover a small biscuit!"

"WHAT!?-"

"THATS ENOUGH!" Loki stared angry from Tyson to Kai. "You're acting like kids, _both of you!_"

Kai crossed his arms over his chest. "Where's Kenny, by the way?" Max sighed. "Just before Dranzer arrived in our hotel room, he left for America again."

"What's he actually doing there?"

"Aouhm...we dont really know. He said that he couldn't tell us, and Judy wont eighter." Tyson answered.

Kai frowned. "Who are you by the way?" Tyson asked, looking at Loki. "Loki here." He said.

Tyson raised an eyebrow. "Any surname?" Suddenly, the whole atmosphere turned tense. Loki frowned, opened the door, and walked out without a word. Tyson looked confused from Tala, to Gryff and then Kai. "Did I say anything wrong?"

"He dont have any..." Runa whispered. She sat leaning her arms on the round table, taking some drops of her hot chocolate. "Loki...has never known who his parents was."

The room was suddenly bathed in moonlight. It shined on her pale face, made her eyes glimt in the darkness. Kai got up from the chair, walked over to the window, and looked out. The full moon shined brightly in the sky, made him feel so...small. "I think we should go to bed now... We can talk in the morning..."

The others just nodded. "We got enough guest rooms, so you dont have to go back to the hotel." Runa stated, yawning. "And there's something you should know! Loki and Gryff _hates_ each other, so if they start to fight: dont ask any questions."

"Why do they hate each other?" Max asked.

Runa smiled. "It's not my story to tell. They're just...old enemies."

"I'm still here you know!" Gryff growled.

Kai stood in silence, as Tyson, Ray and Max walked out of the kitchen, followed by Runa. He took a deep breath. Gryff sighed behind him. "Hm. I dont like him being here..."

"I know." Kai answered. "But we really do need him. And I think we need the others too..." The snow fell down outside the window, like small white feathers. Kai opened it slightly, felt the cold night air in his face. Suddenly, Gryff stood beside him. "Tyson's right! Let's kick some Biovolt asses..." Kai chuckeled. "I'm really looking forward to that."

Gryff leaned his arms on the window sill. "D'you remember what it was like before the Abbey? I miss that life..."

Kai smiled, lost in memories. "Maybe it can be like that again. When all this is finished, we dont have to fear anything from Boris or the Abbey again."

"I hope you're right. I really do... Can I ask you a question?" Kai looked at him. "How was it in..._heaven_?" He nearly whispered the last word.

Kai smirked of the unexpected question. "I...actually dont think I was in heaven. I think...that I was in the only place Dranzer could contact me..."

"Where?"

"In her bitchip...I know it sounds weird, but...I've got no other explanation..."

"Hmm..." Gryff yawned. "We should go to bed now." He stated. Kai nodded. "Yeah..."

"Night." Gryff walked out, and closed the door after him. Kai sighed again. He stood there for a long time, only looking out of the window. And then, an idea crept into his head. He smiled brightly, ran across the room and found some sheets on the table. He grabbed a pencil and started to write. After some minuites, he put the note in his pocket, and ran out into the hallway. A huge grandfather clock showed that it was already 00:30 in the morning. He pulled on a jacket, and opened the front door. He stood still for a moment, breathing inn the chilly night air, thinking of what he was going to do. And then he ran as fast as he could through the empty, dark streets.

Twenty minuites later, he was hiding behind a high tree, outside a huge building. He took a deep breath, and ran over to the thick brick-wall that covered the Abbey. Kai looked up, searched with his hands over the wall. Suddenly, his fingers found some deep markings. He placed his foot in one of them, found the next one, and started to climb. He pushed himself up on the top of the wall. He jumped down at the brick covered ground, and looked up at the building he hated so mutch.

A couple of metres away, he spotted a small, black camera on the wall. He walked as slowly as he could under it, trying not to make a sound. He smirked, and ran as fast as he possibly could to a small tree. It was one of seven trees there, and the trunk was parted on the middle. Kai took the small sheet out of his pocket, and dropped it inside of the parted trunk. Then he lifted his hands and took a necklace, that had been hanging around his neck, off, and dropped it too inside the trunk. And as a final, he took the pencil out of his pocket, and drawed a small cross on the trunk. He smiled, sattisfied, and ran back to the wall.

When he was back on the other side of the wall, he laughed. He couldn't belive that no one had seen him! At least, that was what he though...

A man stood behind the same tree, Kai had been hiding behind only minuites before. He watched as Kai ran down the street and out of sight. He smiled, and walked away. Shortly after, he was gone in the fog. Only a big, grey wolf sat where the man had been standing, watching the building in front of it.

Inside all houses in Moscow, peoples slept peacefully, not knowing that a revolution had just begun...

* * *

**What did Kai write in the letter? What happened to Loki and Gryff that made them enemies? Who was that man? What about the wolf? And what are Kai actually planning? **

**Nearly forgot: I dont own all of the sentences in this chapter. Some of them are from the Blackadder series**

**Please Review!**


	26. Phoenix from the dark

**Hi guys! 100 reviews? Thank you!**

**Chapter 26: Phoenix from the dark...**

* * *

_Kai stood still, looking at his sister in front of him. She smiled, and sat down under a small tree. Her brown hair shined, and she was wearing a wery sweet, white dress. "I dont like this place." She stated, looking up at the huge building in front of them._

"_Be glad it's only a short wisit then." He smiled at her. "Dad said he was just going to give him something, and then he would be back and we can leave." She nodded._

"_It just looks too mutch like a prison to me..." Kai looked down at the ground. Suddenly, some pictures filled his mind. A man, who looked wery mutch like himself, stood beside the small tree they were sitting in front of now. Kai watched, as the man dropped a letter and a neclace down in the parted trunk, and then drawed a cross on it._

"_Kai? Are you okay?" Anya looked worried up at him. He shook his head. "I'm fine."_

_They sat in silence for a while. "Anya. I think theres something you should know." She looked up at her brother. He pointed at the tree. "This tree. If something ever happens, then look at the tree. If you look close enough, you'll see that a small cross is painted on it. If the cross is there, there will be something for you inside the trunk. I think...that in a eleven years time, you'll see the cross..."_

"_But, why are you telling me this? Nothing will happen!"_

_Kai smiled. "Just remember what I just said. I think that it's important..."_

The dream disappeared, and Kai opened his eyes. His bedroom was bathed in sunlight. He sighed and stretched. It felt so good, just lying here in this soft bed. He closed his eyes peacefully.

Suddenly, he was covered in ice cold water. He jumped up from the bed, staring at the black haired boy in front of him! Tyson had to lean against the wall, so he wouldn't fall over in laughter. Kai shiwered, and tried to understand what had just happened.

"Y...you...?"

"YEAH! I DID!" Tyson grinned, and laughed out loud. "Revenge feels good Kai!"

"YOU'RE DEAD TYSON!" Tyson whirled around, as Kai jumped over the wet bed, and chased after him down the stairs. Kai just saw Gryff's confused face in the corner of his eye, before they ran out into the kitchen. Runa, who sat by the kitchen table, screamed and jumped out of the way. Tyson opened the back door, and ran out into the garden. Kai couldn't even feel the cold snow under his bare feets, just chased after that damn jerk in front of him! He could hear Gryff, Runa, Max and Ray cheer from the back door.

"Aaaaaah!" Tyson yelled, as Kai pushed him down into the snow. And then, a huge fight started, as Tyson tried to escape, while throwing snow back at Kai. Tyson laughed, and threw a new snowball at him. It hitted Kai right between his legs! Now, Tyson could as well write his Will!

Flames appeared around Kai, melting the snow around him. Kai grinned, as the flames lifted tons of water over poor Tyson's head. He tried to escape, but soon after, he disappeared under the water! Shortly after the water disappeared, and Tyson spat water out of his mouth.

"Thats cheating!" Kai chuckeled. "Everything's fair in love and war!" He stated.

"And this is absolutely not love." They both looked serious at each other, and then laughed out loud. Gryff shook his head. "I really dont understand them." Ray nodded in agreement.

"But, wheres Loki?" Max asked. Gryff snorted, and walked back into the kitchen. "By the Museum." Ray answered. "Said he had something to do..."

Kai frowned. "Didn't he say anything more?" Ray shook his head. "Nope."

"TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" Tyson yelled.

* * *

"Thought I would find you here..." Loki whirled around. Gryff stood behind him, his black hair blowind in the wind, arms crossed over his chest. The sky was grey as iron, and there weren't many peoples outside the Museum this early in the morning. 

Loki smirked. "Hmm...Well, what brings you here Hiwatari?"

Gryff stared at him with hate in his eyes. "I think you know that." He whispered. Loki laughed. "How?! You got no chance against me anymore Hiwatari! But now when I'm thinking about it, you never had." He turned, and walked away from him. Gryff growled silently, and ran after him. "Don't you _dare_ turn your back at me! Turn around, you _coward_!" Loki stopped and turned to face him. "What did you call me?" he whispered.

Gryff grinned. "I'll make shure you'll pay for all the things you've _done_! He yelled, and took a shooter and a white bayblade out of his pocket. Loki laughed again. "Like I said, you no chance!" Loki launched his own black and green blade to its shooter.

The next secound, both blades was shot out, but there was no longer two of them, but three. Kai came walking towards them, followed by Runa, Max, Tyson, Tala and Ray.

The blue blade stopped in fron of the white, shielding it from the black one. "Thats enough." Kai said. The two blades shot back to their owners, and Dranzer was the only one left in the middle. "I dont know all the details, and I dont know the story behind your hate." He said to Gryff. "But we cant do what we have planned if the only thing you two are doing, is fighting! So I wanna know whats going on."

Loki snarled. "What happened was my fault, only because I was on the wrong side! I would never have done it again!"

"I'm not so shure about that!" Gryff yelled. "You may have changed side, but you havent changed on the _inside_ at all. You are still Biovolt's soldier in your heart!"

"Loki's with us, planning to destroy the Abbey!" Kai stated. "Isn't that proof enough?"

Gryff shook his head, his eyes nevevr letting go of Loki's. "I want back what was taken from me!"

"What?" Kai looked at Loki. "What have you taken from him?"

"HE TOOK MY BITBEAST!" Gryff was just about to run over to him(to kill him, I guess), but Tala grabbed his arm and held him back.

"They used me, Gryff." Loki whispered. "You never knew how it was in the Abbey. I was forced to do it. I...I never wanted to." Gryff stood still, and Ray let go of him. "Then why? If you didn't want to, why did you do it?"

"I had no other choice!" Loki looked at Gryff with sad eyes. "You have to belive me. I wish that I could change the past, but I cant!" He sighed.

"Do you know what happened to Nox, after you took her?" It sounded like Gryff didn't want to hear the answer."

"Yes, I do...They changed her..." Gryff looked up, fear in his eyes. "...into Black Dranzer."

* * *

**I know this one was a bit short. Sorry! There you know the story behind Gryff and Loki! And dont be mad at Loki, he was just like Kai you know...**

'**Nox' is latin, and means: ****light**

**I guess you wonder about why they keep going to the Museum, taking pictures and filming it? Mvahaha, I'm not telling you anything yet!!! ****Please Review**


	27. The greatest adventure

**Hi again! Thank you so mutch for the reviews!**

**Kavbj: Cool…XD**

**Chapter 27: The greatest adventure...**

* * *

Kai's eyes wided as he walked slowly into the dark building. He'd been there before, once or twice, but that was long time ago. The church was dark and mysterious. Two huge many-coloured windows, sendt thick moonbeams on the floor. Stone angels adorned the walls and the roof, and the floor was made of grey stone. The doors was wide open, so the white snow flew into the cold room. Plants had started to wind beutifully around the church benches. He stood and leaned towards a cold marble column by the open door, and looked in wonder at the cross in the end of the building. He was so cold, he could see his breath like a thin mist around him.

The others hadn't seen that he left, but he needed some time alone, to think. To think of all the unexpected thing that had happened, and all those things that lied in front of him...

He took a few steps into the room, and looked up. There, high above him, was a great round window, made in different colours of glass. It sendt golden light down to the floor in front of him, bathed the cold, dark world in hope...

Kai shiwered, but not in fear or cold. He could feel a beauty in his heart, a feeling only this place could create in human hearts. He walked slowly to the circle of golden light. Suddenly, he was surrounded by moonlight. He closed his eyes, let the light cover him like a cloak. Thousands of small lines and circles made patterns on the floor, and he stood right in the middle of them, looking up at the moon through the window. A strong wind from outside, made millions of small white snowflakes dance inn through the doors, flew around in the room, around _him_...

Someone sang. He could hear it, feel it. Quiet voices echoed in the walls, like small silver bells. And Kai had a feeling that it was the stone angels themselves. Or could it be humans? Voices that had been hidden in the time, trapped inside these four walls. Voices of humans who had died hundreds of years ago, those who believed in the light...

_Those souls who didn't found the last door..._

Not the door of death, but the door of life! The last way out. Kai took a deep breath, and just listened. And after some minuites, he understood what they were saying. He could feel them around him, could see shadows of their faces. Their eyes shined towards him, greeted him... He smiled, as he understood that they were glad to see him! Glad to meet him!

Kai felt tears sting in his eyes, threatening to fall. He didn't know why, but he felt so different here. Like God himself was talking to him! The though made him look at the cross again. _"You have caused so mutch suffering and pain..."_ he whispered to it. _"...but also happiness."_ He took a few steps towards it. And by every step, he felt that they were following him, encouraging him to walk further. And he did. He could feel a strange warmth around him, like a phoenix layed her wings around him. But this was different... This was not only light! It was hope, like it should be.

"_Help me..."_ he whispered. _"Help me to see...help me to understand! To hope! To love! To believe..."_

He lifted his eyes, and watched, as the moonlight fell on a inscription on the cross. He leaned closer to read, and while he did, tears started to fall down his cheeks...

Inquietum est cor nostrum 

"Restless is our hearts..." he said. "Thats true." He smiled sadly. "And too mutch has happened..."

He turned around, and gasped. The church wasn't empty anymore...

"We got worried." Runa said, with a smile. Kai looked back at her. "How did you know I was here?"

She looked down at the ground. "I dunno. I just had a feeling that you were here..."

Kai just stood there in silence. He felt like one more angel had been added to the room. Runa's brown hair shined in the moonlight, and she looked wery pale inside this dark place. He smiled. "I remember something my father told me..." Runa looked into his eyes.

"We cant be shure if anyone in a hundred years time will look back and think of the things we have done. We can only hope that we will be remembered..."

He closed his eyes again. "Can't you hear them Runa? They are singing about the exact same thing!"

"I can hear them now..." she whispered, and looked around in the church. She walked into the circle of golden light, where he was standing. "Strange things happens around a phoenix..." she said. Kai smiled. "Yeah...It's said that the song of a phoenix, can wake up lost souls...show them the way back to the light..."

"Is it true?" she looked up at the bright moon above them. "If you believe in sutch things." Kai answered. Runa laughed. "You are real enough to me, so why shouldn't all the other things be?"

He lifted his hands, and suddenly, the voices grew stronger! A beautiful melody filled the church, and thousands of white lights appeared around them! Runa gasped, as she saw that they were humans. Men, woman and children, they all looked at the young phoenix, who wanted to show them the right way! Kai reached out his hand, and a small boy came foward. He was covered in white light, and shined in the dark like a little star. The boy took Kai's hand. Behind Kai, a huge door appeared. It looked like it was made of the same light that surrounded the boy, only it shined mutch more brighter...

The boy looked up at him with worried eyes. Kai smiled, and bent down to his level. "Are you afraid?" he asked. The boy nodded. "Dont be. You have waited so long! Now, you're there..."

The boy walked forward. He stopped in front of the door, and looked back at him. Kai nodded. The boy laughed, a beautiful resounding sound, and waved. He took a step forward, and disappeared into the light, the sound of his last laughter still echoing in the walls. Kai looked out at all the other lights. "Do not fear the light..." he said to them "It's there to bring you home. I can not force you to enter, I'm just here to show you the way! _He_ is waiting for you..."

For a secound, no one moved. They just sang silently. And then, an old woman walked forward, followed by an old man. He took her hand and smiled. A secound later, a man walked past Kai, followed by a family of eight! The children sang and laughed, and their parents smiled at him. Kai nodded and smiled back. And then, the whole room exploded in light, as they all followed...

Kai smiled brightly. Runa held his hand tight, and watched. The music slowly subsided. The last soul that entered the door, stood there for a while, and looked at Kai.

Kai smiled and tried not to cry."Good luck dad..." he whispered. Armand Hiwatari sighed. "Kai, I dont want a sad goodbye...This is only the beginning! The greatest adventure, begins _now..."_

And then, he walked into the light. The door disappeared, and everything remained silent. Kai and Runa looked up. The moonlight that before had shined so brightly through the windows, was replaced by sunlight! Runa smiled, and sqeezed Kai's hand, as the sun rised. Kai looked down at Runa...

And it was true as it was told: Where one thing ended, a new thing started! He smiled back at her, lost in his own thoughts. He knew his father was right. And he knew that he soon would see him again, he just had some things to do first.

His day would come. But now, when he greeted the new morning, that day seemed wery far away. He wouldn't think about it, just live. Live for the persons he loved!

Live...to the last day...

* * *

**I've never been so satisfied with a chapter before! You see, I drew a poster, not long ago, for a concert. And then I drew a church like that, and a girl who stood under a window like that, surrounded by light and with stone angels on the walls! Thats why I ended up writing this chapter. It may sound a bit "out of story", but this chapter is wery important for the ending of the story. **

**LOOK HERE!: I love to draw, and peoples say I'm wery good(I'm not so shure about that, but whatever), so I was thinking about drawing pictures to the story! Then I would give you a link to the web-site I'm posting them!**

**Please R&R!!! BYE!**


	28. Hope

**Hi! So glad you liked the last chapter! XD The link to the drawings is on my profile page! It's not mutch yet, but more will come.**

**Kavbj: I'm christian! Roman catholic? How's that:P**

**Chapter 28: Hope**

* * *

The Abbey was covered in snow. Four guards walked around outside it, making shure that no one came out. It was wery early in the morning, and the sun was about to rise. The new light shined through one of the smallest windows, that was placed right over the ground. Small snowflakes found their way into the small room inside. It was wery cold, and the only furniture was a small bed in one of the corners. A girl, 14 years old, sat on it, shiwering, holding a thin rug around herself. Her brown hair was completely without glance, and her crimson eyes was lifeless... 

But she smiled. She pulled a letter out of her pocket, opened it like she had done hundred times before, and read:

_Dear Anya._

_Hold on. Time is in for getting you out. I'm sorry for everything that's happened, and I know I haven't done my best. But you know I love you, and I'll do anything to get you out! Just hang on, okay? In a feew days, you will be free..._

_Your brother, Kai Armand_

A small tear rolled down her cheek. She looked down at the necklace in her hand. It was made of gold, and hanging down from it, was red bird. Kai, her brother had been here! He had risked his own life to make shure she got this letter! Anya had allways remembered what he'd said! And now, her time of waiting, was over...

* * *

"Dont ya think we have waited long enough now!?" Tyson burst out. They were all sitting around the kitchen table, just finnished eating breakfast. Kai looked up at him. He and Runa had been in that church the whole night, but it felt like only some hours. The sun shined brightly through the open window, and it had stopped snowing.

"What d'you mean?" Tala asked, yawning. Tyson sighed. "You're plan! When are you going to tell us!?" Kai met Talas look. He nodded and smiled. Kai leaned back in his chair. "You're shure you wanna come?"

Tyson, Max and Ray grinned evilly. "I take that as a 'yes'" Kai mumbled. After they had cleaned the table, Kai placed some folders there instead.

"Okay, here it is!" he stated, and took some pictures showing the Museum, out of one of the folders. Tyson frowned. "I thought we were going to...make the Abbey 'explode' or something! Not going to the Museum..."

Gryff chuckeled. "So did I, at first." Tala grinned. "You see, we have to break into the Museum first. There's something there we need." Tyson, Max and Ray looked a bit surprised. "'Break' into the Museum?! But...that's not legal!"

Loki laughed out loud. "D'you allways do as you're ordered _boy_!?" Tyson shot him a death glare. "I'm doing my best! But, what are you going to steal?!"

"No, no, no! You're misunderstanding!" Gryff stated. "We're just borrowing it! Just without asking, and not returning it!" Kai hit his elbow with his own. "Idiot! That's the exact same thing as stealing." Gryff smirked. "I was just trying to be optimistic..."

"No, you were trying to be Tyson!" Tyson looked up. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Tala shook his head. "We're getting away from the point! Kai, tell them what we're gonna steal! You know that story better than I do..."

Kai cleared his throat. "Well... It was made 400years ago. And it was four families who made it together. It's a some sort of a key, shaped like a phoenix. I dont know how that Museum got it, but I dont think they know what it is supposed to open."

"Is it a key to a treasure chamber?!" Tyson quessed. Gryff snorted in laughter. "You're watching way too mutch movies Tyson!"

"No, not a treasure chamber. But something mutch more powerful." Kai stated.

"Then what is it!?" Tyson nearly yelled, and Ray smacked his hand over Tyson's mouth with an excusing smile. "Sorry Kai, please continue."

Kai smirked. "Before I tell what it is, I'll have to tell you about those four families. The family names was: McGregor, Hiwatari, Winther and Petrova. These tattoos..." he pointed at his cheeks. "...was their ide. Each family had a code to make the key work, and only when they activated those codes together, it would work. Only one person in the family knew about it though. And if that person told the code to someone else, they became the new keeper of it." He smiled, while the others looked at him in wonder.

"So...you guys are the keepers of the four codes?" Max asked, pointing at them. Tala nodded, with a grin. "But...wait, that doesn't fit! Both Gryff and Kai are Hiwatari's!"

Kai nodded. "I know, thats why the thing the key activates, is in the Abbey!"

Tyson shook his head. "I dont understand!" Kai grinned. "I know! That's the beauty of it!" Now, it was Gryff's time to hit Kai. "Honestly! Try to be nice!"

"Sorry. Okay, here's the story!" He cleared his throuat again. "We found out about this in the Abbey." He pointed at himself, Loki and Runa. "Not Gryff of course, since he never was in the Abbey. Runa belongs to the McGregor family and Loki to the Winther family." Kai lifted his hand when Tyson opened his mouth. "I know we said Loki didn't have a surname, but if we think logic, that's the only explanation."

"What about Petrova?"

"He died." Kai said. "It was all his plan! He found out about the weapon."

"Weapon? What weapon?" Ray asked.

Gryff smiled. "The key activates a bomb. Falco Petrova found it, you see. And then, he placed in the cellar of the Abbey! It's wery complicated though, because it's so huge! But he was a wery smart guy. He 'parted' the bomb in many small pices, and then placed them around in the building! So when the representative from each family activated it, the whole building would explode within three minuites!" Gryff made a loud "BANG!", and Tyson nearly fell off his chair. He looked at Kai in horror.

"And that's what you're planning to do?!"

"Yep!" Kai grinned. It was silent for a while. "Were gonna die!" Tyson yelled. Runa chuckeled. "Possibly. What did you thought we would do annyway?" Tyson hesitated. "Calling the police?" he tried, with a small hopefull smile. Kai laughed out loud. "In your dreams Tyson! I want the pleasure myself!"

"But, what about all the persons inside?" Max asked. Kai nodded. "Of course we're gonna get them out first." _Except from a certain person_, he thought.

"Ah, then it's okay!"

"What I dont understand, is how they haven't noticed a bomb there at all!" Ray stated. "I mean, Boris isn't stupid!" Kai frowned. "I wish he was! We thought they had noticed actually. Falco tried to escape, when he got shot. We thought that maybe Boris managed to get someinformation out of him before he died. But we belive it's safe, for now..."

"Then how come Gryff is the fourth keeper?" Tyson asked.

"Because, right before Falco died, he gave the task on to Gryff, even though Gryff was far away from him." Gryff grinned. "I just woke up one day with these tattoos!" he said. "It was quite a shock."

Kai nodded. "So, this is what we're gonna do: Break into the Museum, get the key, then we have to break into the Abbey, find the bomb, get all the innocent out, activate the bomb, and then get out as fast as possible. Did I miss anything?" He looked up.

"Dont think so." Tala smiled. "But what baout the security in the Museum?" Ray asked. Kai smirked. "We have thought about everything, Ray. There's no need to worry!"

Loki leaned back with a sigh. "Seems like theres a lot to do now. When are we going to start?"

Kai grinned. "Tomorrow..."

* * *

**Things are starting to happen! Please Review?**


	29. Mini Chapter

**This is just a mini chapter. I'm not updating wery fast because of school and stuff. They are going to break into the Museum in the next chapter.**

**Chapter 29: Mini chapter**

Kai wrote the last sentence, leaned back and smiled. Everything was ready! They were only waiting for the dark...

Gryff sat in the opposite chair, his head on the table, in a deep sleep. Kai frowned as he started to snore. It had started to snow again, huge snowflakes fell to the ground outside the window. Kai sighed. _Silent before the storm_, he thought. He yawned and stretched. Then he walked over to his sleeping cousin.

Argh, he was so bored! He had to...hmm. That was a good idea! Kai grinned evilly, while looking up at an old bow that was hanging on the wall. He took it down. Then, he took one of the arrows and forced the tip into an apple. He chuckeled and placed it on the top of Gryff's head. Then he yelled:

"Finally!" Gryff woke up, and looked confused at the apple. He pulled the arrow out. "What the heck is going on?" he asked, still a bit tired. Kai smiled. "I've been practising for weeks! You know, every time you fall asleep. And the best thing is that you dont move! It was wery close yesterday though..." Gryff grew pale. "You...?" he said with a unnaturally high voice.

Loki entered the room, but stopped in the doorway. He lifted his hands. "Take all you want, just please dont kill me." He smirked, looking at the arrow Gryff was holding. "Ah, good you're awake Gryff. Here..." he handed him a package. He opened it, and pulled out a black gun. "Hey, thanks! Where do you get these things?..."

"Oh, I got my contacts...Do you need anything Kai?" Kai shook his head. "No thanks Loki, I've already got one." Loki raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah!" He showed him the gun he had used when he shot Voltaire." Loki stared wide eyed at it. "Wow! A Colt!" he said.

"What?..."

"It's a Colt!" Loki grinned. "But I've never seen anything like this." He stroked his fingers over the patterns. "Is this your familys coat of arms?" Kai nodded, and Loki handed the Colt back to him. "Looks good. I'll get you some more bullets..." He turned and walked out. "Thanks!" Kai yelled after him. Loki waved at him.

"Kai?" Kai looked at Gryff. "Yeah?"

Gryff hesitated. "What are you going to do about...Black Dranzer?" Kai hadn't expected that question. "Not shure yet..."

"Isn't there a way to change her back?"

"I dont know..." Gryff sighed. "I hope there is..."

Someone knokked at the entrance door in the hallway. Usually, Kai wouldn't have heard it. But since the day he turned eighteen, his senses had been mutch better than Ray's! Kai frowned. Who could that be? Max, Tyson and Ray was upstairs, getting ready! And so was Tala and Runa. Gryff noticed that his cousin had grown pale. "Kai? Something wrong?"

"Shhhhh!" He walked slowly to the door, and lifted his gun. "Kai, what the heck!? What if it is the...postman or something!?" Gryff whispered behind him.

"We dont get mail, you cow." He stood still for a while, and then he opened the door, still holding the Colt up! Kai stood shocked, and stared at the person outside. But Gryff reacted at once, and tried to get past Kai, but he held his arm out. "LET ME GO KAI!" Gryff yelled.

But he just stood still, not able to move. "What are you doing here?" he whispered.

"I just thought we needed to talk..." Helena whispere back. "WELL THEN YOU THOUGHT WRONG!" Gryff continued to yell.

"Shut up Gryff! You're waking up the whole town!"

"YEAH! And if you dont let go of me, I'll be on the front page tomorrow too, arrested for MURDER!"

"No, Gryff! Just excuse us for a while, will you?" Gryff snorted, and looked at Helena with a look full of hate. Kai took a jacket on, and closed the door behind him.

He didn't look at Helena, as they walked in silence down the streets. After several minuites, Helena cleared her throat. "I-I wanted to...check if there was any way to-"

"Actually-" Kai interrupted. "-I dont think there is..." She looked up at him with sad eyes. "I see..."

"I'm sorry..." Kai turned around and walked back to the house.

"Kai!" He stopped.

* * *

Loki walked down the stairs with a bag full of guns. Gryff looked at him in disgust. "That looks terrible you know..."

Loki smirked. "Yeah, but we may need it."

"I hope not..."


	30. Mission Impossible!

**Long chapter! Yay!**

**Chapter 30: Mission Impossible!**

* * *

It was in the middle of the nigh. The moon was covered in clouds, and no shadows of light could be seen. Eight persons walked quickly through the streets. 

"Perfect." One of them stated with a smile. "I hope the moon will be covered till we get out." The one who spoke, a young man with dark brown hair, whirled around as a loud noise could be heard behind him. "What was that?" he whispered to the blue haired man beside him.

He chuckeled. "Gryff, what happened?"

The man called Gryff, swored rather badly, and got up from the ground. "Tripped!" he said. The others laughed and rolled their eyes. "It's dark! And my eyesight is terrible!"

"Shhhh!" a female voice hissed. "Be quiet."

Gryff snorted. "It's nice to have supportive friends," he mumbled sarcastically, as they continued to walk. A boy with blond hair, walked over till the others. "Okay, Kai? What are we going to do?" Kai cleared his troat, and pointed at some trees in front of the Museum. "See those trees? You, Tyson and Ray are going to hide behind it. You'll have the laptop-" he handed him a laptop. "- and guide us through the building. Helena told me that the key is located in the third floor. All you have to do, is to tell us where to go, and if there's coming any guards."

"But, how can we tell?" Kai grinned. "We got a GPS on all the night guards! Actually, Loki shall have the honor of that little trick." The brown haired man smirked. "It was rather fun actally. They had no idea that, while I was talking about the weather, dropped a GPS chip in their pockets."

"This sounds way to mutch like Mission Impossible." Tyson whispered. They had now reached the trees. Here, they were covered from any sight. Loki looked around to make shure no one saw or heard them. "Okay-" He pulled three guns out of the bag he was holding, and handed them to Ray. "I hope you wont need them, but just in case..."

Tyson nodded and swallowed nervously. Max opened the laptop. "Kai ponted at the screen. "There it is, thats the first floor. Luckily, the security here isn't wery good. They dont care so mutch about holding the criminals out, but to capture them when they come inside."

"How?" Max looked up at him. "When you make contact to anything inside, -" He pulled on a black jacket, and placed the Colt in his belt. "- all the doors will be locked, and...stuff like that."

"But it's okay." Loki smiled. "We're proffecionals."

"You're a proffecional!" Runa stated. "After all those times you escaped from the Abbey!"

Loki chuckeled. "Yeah, do you remember that time when I knocked Kai out?!" Both he and Runa laughed silently. Kai snorted. "I'm still here you know..."

"Did you knock out Kai!?" Tyson whispered. Loki nodded. "I thought he was a guard."

"The GPS is on." Max said. Tyson bent over to look at the screen. "Isn't that, that kind of stuff you use in prisons?"

Kai froze, and looked at Loki. Loki grinned innocently. "Loki? Where did you get this?"

"No where." He said, a bit too quickly.

"LOKI!"

"OKAY! I had to get a friend out of prison, so I took it, okay?"

"Can you guys stop yelling? You're gonna wake up the whole town."

"We're ready now anyway." Gryff stated. Kai nodded. "Everything alright?" He asked. Max nodded.

Gryff, Kai, Loki and Runa ran around the corner. _"Kai, can you hear me?"_

Kai lifted a hand to his ear and stopped. "Perfectly." He answered. Then, he could hear Tyson in the background. _"Wow, look at that bird! Have you ever seen a bird like that before?!"_

"_It's a crow Tyson."_

"_Oh." _Kai sighed. "And tell Tyson that this is serious! He can watch birds later!"

"_Tyson, he heard you!"_

"Kai!" Runa waved at him, and he ran over to them. They stood in front of the back door. Everything was quiet, and they had to strain their eyes to see anything at all. Loki took some smart things Kai didn't knew what was called, out of his pockets. After a few minuites, he managed to open the door. He smiled sattisfied, and walked inside. "It's okay, you can come." he whispered. They came into a small room, mutch like a broom cupboard. When the door closed, everything went completely dark.

"Great." Loki mumbled. Kai moved forward to find the door, but found out a bit too late, that the others had planned to do the same. Everything went total chaos.

"Aaauch! Gryff what?-"

"Why are you blaming me? I'm on the other side of the room!"

"Then who are you!?"

"Sorry, it's me!"

"Arrrgh! Get back!"

"How?"

"Shut up! All of you!"

A loud bang was heard, and a door in front of the opened. Runa stood beside them, holding her shooter. Her silver blade flew back to her. "Come on."

They ran into the new room. They was in the entrance hall. It was wery high under the ceiling, mutch like a church. A railing stood a few metres away, lots of computers and papers on it. A guard was sitting on a chair behind it. They hid behind a marble column. "What are we gonna do agout him?" Runa whispered.

"And more important: why didn't Max warn us?" Kai said. Loki bit his lip. "Dunno. But we have to do something. Fast."

"No problem." Gryff whispered. He looked at Kai. "Kai, do you think you could get over there?" He pointed at the opposite column. Kai stared at it. It was over twenty metres away! "Have you lost it?!" he said through his teeth.

Gryff shook his head. "You can make it. And when you do, make a noise or something. Okay?" Kai nodded slowly. He was just about to run over, when he turned back. "If I'll die, I'll come after you!" he whispered. Gryff grinned.

Kai looked at the guard again. He was standing with his back towards them. Kai walked as fast and quietly as he could, over the floor. If the guard turned around now, he would have seen him at once! _This is madness_, Kai thought. In the middle of the room, stood a huge dinosaur sceleton. Kai had just passed it, when the guard turned around.

Kai froze. He started to sweat drop. He whirled around and hid behind the sceleton. He closed his eyes shut, and waited. But nothing happened.

He opened his eyes again, wondering why he was still standing behind the sceleton. The guard was still sitting on his chair, reading a newspaper. Kai couldn't believe his own luck! He tip toed across the hall. Kai reached the marble column, and sighed in relief. He took his blade out of his pocket, and started to hit it on the wall. It made a horrible sound, and the guard jumped off the chair. Kai grinned, and put it back to his pocket. And then, his grin faded. In just a couple of secounds, the guard would come this way! Panic build up inside him, and he looked around to find a way to escape. The guard came walking towards him, but Kai knew he hadn't seen him yet.

Kai swallowed and started to move around the column. As the guard walked up to the place Kai had been standing, Kai moved as quietly as he could, around the column. He knew he was standing only thirty centimetres away from him!

The guard snorted, and walked back to the railing. Kai leaned his head back at the column and took a deep breath. He looked over at the others. Runa poked her head out from behind the column, giving him orders with her hand, to stay where he was. Kai nodded in reply. He waited in a few minutes, not knowing what the others had planned.

Suddenly, the guard jumped up from the chair, and out of the room. Loki, Gryff and Runa ran out from their hiding place. Loki sat down on the chair the guard had been sitting on, and started typing on the computer. Kai ran up to them.

"What did you do to him?" he whispered. Gryff chuckeled. "I put poison in his coffee."

"What kind of poinson?"

"You know, the one that really make you wanna go to the bathroom."

"The one in that...Mr Bean movie?"

"Yup."

"Here it is." Loki said, grinning. "And here is one of the key's we need to get to the third floor." He bent down under the railing, and came up with a small key.

"Great!" Gryff said. They ran up the stairs to the secound floor. Behind them, they could hear a door being shut, as the guard came back to the entrance hall. "Close one," Runa said. They nodded.

* * *

**HAHA! They are inside the Museum! But will they come out?! MVAHAHAHA!!! I think I'm a bit hyper...Yeah, I've been eating danish lollypops all day, so I guess I am. ****Please Review guys! I just LOVE when you do that!**


	31. What the heck!

**Hi guys!**

**Chapter 31: What the heck?!**

* * *

Kai ran down the hallway. He could hear the others behind him. Suddenly, he stopped and Loki bumped into him from behind. "Kai?, what the heck?" 

Kai took the small mic out of his ear, and looked at it. "I dont get it, what's wrong with this shit!?"

"Come here, you fool!" Runa said and dragged them behind some curtains. "W-What's wrong?" Gryff asked, looking at her. Runa pointed up at a black camera on the wall above them. Loki shook his head. "This is not working. I bet there are more guards here, and the mic doesn't work! What-"

But he was interrupted by some weird sounds from the mic. Kai frowned and looked concerned down at it. "Max?" he called into it. "Max?"

"We can't go on like this." Loki continued.

"Do we know where it is?" Kai asked. Gryff shook his head. "Not quite shure. But I think it's that way." He pointed at a huge, black door in the end of the hallway. Kai swallowed, and nodded slowly. "Okay, I've got a plan-" he looked at the others. "-you and Runa stay here to try to contact Max and the others. Loki and I go to find the key. Okay?"

They nodded in agreement. Runa and Gryff sat down behind the curtains, continuing to call into it. Kai looked at Loki. "Ready then?" Loki nodded. "Never been more ready in my life. We'll be back as fast as we can." He said to Runa, who nodded.

"Good luck."

Kai grabbed Loki's arm, and they ran towards the door. Loki pulled the small key out of his pocket, and unlocked the door. It opened slowly. Kai took a step inside, and looked around. It was a rather small room, with objects like old dresses, juwels and books, placed around in it. On the opposite wall was the stairs that leaded to the third floor. Loki andKai headed directly towards them.

"I'm actually surprised that nothing has happened yet." Loki said. Kai nodded, and smiled. They ran up the stairs, keeping an eye on the walls, in cast there was any cameras hidden there.

They came into a round room. The walls was painted blue, and the light from the streetlamps made light shadows on them. Kai shiwered.

Suddenly, Kai froze to the spot. A white blur covered his sight. He could see Loki in front of him, walking towards something by the wall. An intense pain shot through his head. He lifted his hands to his head, he wanted to scream but he couldn't!

He felt like he was drowning, like cold water covered him. Loki turned around and looked at him, fear in his eyes. And then, when he saw his friends face, the pain disappeared. He opened his eyes and saw that the blur was still there.

"Are you alright, Kai?" Loki asked. Kai nodded slowly. "It's okay now, just a bit of a head ache. Is that...?" He looked at the object in the small display case. Loki nodded, smiling. "I'm shure it is. Look." He pointed at a small note beside it.

And when he turned around, Kai reacted. He threw himself forward and punched Loki as hard as he could in his head. Loki stubled a few steps forward, but didn't fall. He staightened up, and looked confuced at Kai. "Kai!? What are you doing?!"

But he didn't answer. Kai gripped his hands around Loki's neck, and they fell to the floor. Loki fought, and tried to get Kai off him! But Kai was blinded of a hate that wasn't his own. He punched Loki again, and felt that his nose broke.

"Kai! STOP!" But Kai just gripped harder around his neck. Loki gasped for air one last time. Kai felt his body relax, and Loki closed his eyes...

Kai got up from the floor, and looked down at him. Loki's face was covered in blood. Kai shook his head and turned towards the display case. He bent down, and looked at the object inside. But it wasn't a key! It looked like a small, round box! Small numbers was written around it. Kai reatched out his hand, and was just about to touch it, when someone atacced him from behind.

Kai tried to move, but suddenly noticed that this person was holding him in a way he couldn't move at all! Suddenly, he heard someone whispering hoarsely in his ear.

"Kai! I know you're in there! You gotta fight! Just get away from him, you stupid, black bird!"

Deep inside, Kai could feel a warmth spreading across his body. He felt his own body relax, and the blur in front of his eyes disappeared. An then he understood what he had done! He could feel that Loki let go of him, and when he turned around, he was lying on the floor, still gasping for air. Kai bent down beside him. Loki shiwered. Kai hugged him tightly, while sad tears dripped down his cheeks. "Loki!" he whispered. "Loki, I'm so sorry! I-I dont know what happened! I couldn't controll myself."

Loki swallowed. "Fod a mobed there, I thoughd you where goind to kill me..." His words sounded a but unclear because of his broked nose.

"So did I..." Kai answered. They looked at each other. Loki still looked frightened, and when he got up, he didn't seem to like having Kai behind him. Kai understood, and stood in front of him instead. "What do you think happened?" he asked.

Loki shook his head. "I could see it in you eyes. You had the exact same eyes as Black Dranzer. I think it was him..."

"But w-why? Why should..." They looked at each other, panic in their eyes. Loki bent down beside the display case, and took out his blade. "You're not gonna crush it, are you?!" Kai asked. Loki shook his head. He lifted the tip of the black blade towards the glass, and made a perfect circle. He punched it in, and grabbed the small box.

At once, and alarm echoed in the whole building. Kai and Loki ran out of the room and down the stairs, where Runa and Gryff were waiting. Runa crushed the window with her foot, and looked out. Gryff had alredy taken the curtains down. "We gotta hurry," he said, and gave the end to Kai. Kai nodded and took a tight gripp, as Runa took the other end and started to climb out of the window.

Kai looked out and saw that she landed safely on the ground. She turned around and waved at him. Then Gryff climbed down. Kai turned and looked at Loki. They could hear footsteps, and a secound later, someone shouted.

"There they are!" Two police men were runnung towards them! "JUMP!" Loki shouted. Kai didn't hesitate, but climbed up the window sill. Suddenly, he noticed that it wery high! He could feel the boken glass cut into his hand. Kai bit his lip, and jumped.

It felt like he was flying! The cold wind blowed in his hair, and he felt so light! Suddenly, his feet got contact with the ground. The secound later, Loki landed beside him. They ran towards the others, and down the crowded streets. Kai saw that Tyson, Max and Ray, joyned them.

To his left, Loki was still holding the key.

* * *

**They got it! Please Review!**


	32. More answers! More questions

**I know, it's long time sinse I last updated. Sorry 'bout that! Just to remind you: I've drawn some pictures to the story. The link is on my profile page**

**Chapter 32: More answers! More questions...**

* * *

'And now, to the news. It's been reported that the Museum of National History, has been robbed. The police refuced to tell us what they stole, but they said that it had to be professionals. The night guards could report that they saw two persons, but there's possible that-' 

"Honestly, can't you turnt off that stupid TV?!" Kai smirked and pressed the off button. "But you have to admit that it is kinda funny. They have _no_ idea-"

"You shouldn't be too confident. It's just been 24 hours. They still got time." Ray said, and dropped down beside Kai.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Ha! Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen! They are just as good to find evidence, like two colourblind slugs...in a bag!"

Ray snorted. "My father is a policeman..."

There was an awkward silence. "Have you ever heard of the famous case, that was solved by those two colourblind slugs, which were trapped in that bag?"

"Nice try..."

"Hehe..."

"I've got some good news, and some bad news." Ray and Kai whirled around to see Runa in the doorway. "What do you want to hear first?"

"The bad news first." Ray said.

"Okay. Well I looked at the GPS, but I dont know what's wrong with it. And we can't fix it."

Kai frowned. "But I checked it! It was perfectly fine! What could have happened?"

Runa shook her head. "I dunno."

"And the good news?" Ray asked. Runa grinned. "I found my favorite sweater! It's been gone a few days."

"That's it?"

"Yupp!"

"Stupid girl." Ray whispered though his teeth, making shure she didn't hear him. "Say it louder, and she'll kick you ass." Kai chuckeled.

"How did Loki break his nose?"

Kai froze. "Ehm, he...fell down the stairs."

"Really? I would like to see that happen."

Kai smiled, and pulled the little box out of his pocket. He looked closely at it, tried to find a way to open it, but it was impossible.

"You dont know how to open it?" Ray asked.

"Does it looks like I do?" Kai answered. "I dont even know what it is!"

"It's a cryptex." Loki sat down beside Ray. He was holding a cloth over his bleeding nose. It was like he looked older now. Kai just noticed some scars on his pale face and neck. "What's a cryptex?"

He cleared his throat. "It's a small box, to keep secrets in. Inside this box, is a small ampoule, filled with vinegar. A roll of papyrus is rolled around it, and that's where the secret is written. If you should try to open it by...well, lets say that you through it at the wall. Then, a mechanism will breake the ampoule, and the secret is lost forever!"

"Then, how do you get it up?"

Loki held it up so they could see it better. "You see these letters and numbers around it? You just have to know the code, and you can open it! It's quite simple."

"Sooooooo...whats the code?"

There was quiet for a while. "Well, that's great." Kai said, sighing.

* * *

It was dark. Way too dark. The only ligt, was the on coming from the streetlamps outside the window. Boris sat in a chair in front of the window, and just looked out at the snow. It'd been snowing in over a month now. Boris had seen amny strange things in his life, but... this feeling, was more than he could explain! He felt...no, he couldn't even explain it! 

"So, why are you here? I though you was supposed to stick to your mission!" His deep, angry voice, echoed in the small room. A young man by the door, stepped forward.

"I think you know why. I'm sick of this! And I will not finish it..."

Boris rose from the chair, and turned to face him. "And why's that?"

"Times change."

"I took care of you boy! And this is how you thank me? By betraying me?"

The young man snorted. "You didn't take care of me! You tried to make me into your weapon! And you nearly succeded... But I remember now. Now, I finally know what to do! Now...I will try to find all the answers I need! And they are not here. They never were..."

"I see..."

The young man turned, and opened the door. "I heard about the robbery." He turned slowly around. Boris grinned. "And I have my reasons to belive that you helped then."

"I did. And I'm not regretting it."

"You do know what this means, dont you?!"

"I do. And I just wanted you to know...that I'm ready for it."

* * *

Kai strenched, and yawned. It was early in the morning. The sun shined over the trees, and some birds had already started to sing. He sighed and took a bite of an apple. The whole thing had given him nightmares. 

He sat down around the kitchen table. He leaned his head in his hands, and closed his eyes. There was so mutch to think about! He had a feeling that the revolution had started before they were ready.

"Hey."

Kai looked up. Loki looked down at him, smiling. Kai looked drowsily up at him. "Why aren't you still in bed? It's five in the morning!"

Loki snorted. "I dont sleep. I've been out, visiting an old friend."

Kai frowned. "An old friend? Not Elvira?!"

Loki shook his head. "Nope. But why are you up this early? Couldn't sleep?"

"Nightmare. I've had a lot of them these past days."

"Hmm." Loki turned on the radio, and found a music channel. "What's those nighmares about?"

"It's always the same! Im dreaming that a read haired woman stands in a window, shouting. It makes no sense at all!" Loki turned slowly towards him.

"And you cant hear what she's saying?"

Kai frowned. "Loki. It was just a nightmare! It's not important _what_ she's saying."

"Of course it is!" Loki looked angrily at him. "There's always a reason why you have a dream or a nightmare! I just have one question. Why do you say that it was a nightmare? Why not a regulair dream?"

Kai snorted. "I dont know. Maybe because...I felt scared?"

"You didn't see anything else?"

"Nope."

"Okay." Loki nodded. He walked quickly out of the room, and closed the kitchen door behind him. Out in the hallway, he grinned. He was getting closer. Mutch closer.

* * *

**I know this chapter was confusing! And maybe a bit too short, but I did my best. I've got a terrible writing block right now! Well, tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! Bye.**


	33. Stupid Phoenix

**Chapter 33: Stupid Phoenix**

* * *

It was a wery cold morning. The sun was about to rise, and the sky was covered in grey clouds. But that could only to be expected here outside Moscow. 

A grey wolf ran through the thick snow. The town was miles behind it, and in front was only hills, mountains, and the bright horizon. Finaly on top of the hill, it stopped.

"Hey! Wait!" The wolf turned it's head. A man, only eighteen years old, came running after it. He collapsed in the snow beside the wolf.

"Aaaargh! You're running too fast!" The wolf barked, and ran some metres away.

"Stop teasing me!" Kai shouted after it. "Okay, okay, I'm coming!" He got up from the snow, and ran after it. A cold breeze played gently with his hair, and he was alredy soaking wet from the snow. He smiled, and laughed out loud. Not just because he felt so free, but also because he knew he could keep running forever.

He nearly tripped over something in the snow. He stopped, and looked down. "Aw, come on! I though you were the one who wanted to run? Just-"

The wolf barked at him. "Okay! I'll shut up! What is it annyway?" He looked in the same direction as the wolf. Kai gasped, and threw himself down in the snow, beside the wolf. "Why the heck didn't you warn me?!" he whispered. He lifted his head, so he was able to see. Four men came walking ower the hill.

Kai cursed, and looked around for a escape. He swallowed, tried to think what to do next. The wolf growled, and Kai layed a cold hand over it's mouth. "Shhhhh! What do you think theis is?! Funny?"

He closed his eyes, tried to concentrate, but he was too nervous! _Come on!_, he thought. The four men came closer by every step! He had to find something warm! Now! He looked around again. Nothing! Except...

"Look, whats that?!" One of the men pointed in his direction. They looked at each other, and then ran over to whatever it was in the snow. Once there, they gasped, and took a few steps backward.

"I've never seen a bird like that in my life!" One of them leaned down. Kai closed his eyes tighter, kept on pretendig to be unconcious. And then, he understood. They were hunters! No other explanation! _...Woooops, not good...Why did I have to methamorf into a phoenix!? Stupid, stupid!_

"Look at that colour! What bird is red and golden anyway?"

"Dunno. Maybe we should-" Kai just couldn't stand it annymore! He opened his eyes, and jumped away from the four men. Suddenly, the whole hill was covered in flames. The snow around them, melted faster than you could say: "Hey! It's a Phoenix!"

They yelled, and ran down the hill, away from the fire. Kai chamged back to himself. And laughed when he saw the terrified looks on their faces.

"Now that was funny." He said to the wolf.

_:::You're just like your father you know!:::_

_Dranzer?_

_:::He also just had to show his powers like that:::_

Kai smirked. _Aw, I really think I've got more common sense than he ever had._

_:::HA! Dream on, you stupid git!:::_

_You're been spending way too mutch time with Dragoon!_

She chuckeled. Kai just snorted back, and started on his way home.

_:::Oh, come on Kai! Dont you think I can't see that something is bugging you?:::_

Kai smirked, but didn't answer. He started to walk faster, and the wolf ran past him, and down the hill.

_:::Kai?:::_

_Wanna know what's wrong? Okay! It's the robbery! Couse, if you didn't notice, Black Dranzer-_

_:::I know what happened!:::_

Kai sighed. _I'm sorry. It's just that...I feel that theres something going on righ in front of my face, just that I can't see it! Argh!_ He kicked some snow up from the ground, and watched as it fell down again.

_:::I understand.:::_

_Yeah? Hmm...It's not easy, you know. All I can think about, is to get Anya out of that_ _damned place!_ He was quiet for a while. Just watched the wolf as it played in the snow.

_There's one thing I dont understand. When Black Dranzer used me...I thought he wanted the cryptex! But what he wanted...was to kill Loki! And I can't understand why!_

_Dranzer? _Kai stopped. _Hey Dranzer, are you there? _No answer.

He sighed again. So many questions! And no answers. At all!

He walked over to a small rode, he knew leaded to the city. It was nearly too quiet, the only sound was the fast beating of his heart.

Suddenly, his cellphone rang. He swore in surprise, and pulled it out of his pocket.

"Kai here!" he said.

'_Hey dude!'_ Kai rolled his eyes. That could only be one person!

"What do you want Tyson?"

'_Just checking where you are! Runa's been a bit worried you know.' _('NO, I HAVEN'T!' Runa shouted in the background) Kai smiled. "Tell her I'm fine. I'm not far from the town now. I think I'll be there in-" He looked at his watch. "-Two hours, I think."

'_You think you could make it in one hour?'_

"Why? Something wrong?"

'Yeah, it's terrible! Max is on a shugar high, Loki is practising with his guns again, Ray is shouting at everyone, Runa is trying to make us cleaning our bedrooms, and Gryff is drinking vodka!'

"...Wow. That does soud pretty bad, but...WHAT!? Gryff's drinking vodka!?"

'_Yeah! Does he have a drinking problem or something?'_

"You kidding? Two bottles, and he's dancing half-naked on the kitchen table! Please stop him, okay? It's for his own good. I guess..."

'_Sure. And there was one more thing, we-'_ The rest of his sentence, drowned in a raelly weird noise coming from behind Kai. He whirled around.

Kai stood still, staring out at the snow landscape. _'Kai? What was that noise?,'_ Tyson asked.

"Ehm, not shure. I dont think-" A loud _snap_ came from one of the trees to his right.

'_Kai? What's going on?'_

"I-I'm not shure..." He started to walk fast. He could nearly feel that someone was looking at him!

"Tyson! I think someone is following me!" Kai turned his head several times while he ran, but he couldn't see anything. He stopped. He looked to his right, where it was only trees. As far as he could see, there was nothing there! Maybe he was just seeing things? But that wasn't like him!

'_Are you shure?'_

"No..." He ran again, faster this time. And while he ran, something came up behind him! He could feel it!

'_Kai?! Are you there?!'_ Now it was Loki's voice he could hear.

"I'm here..." His footsteps echoed in the silence.

'_It's okay! Where are you?'_

"On a road outside the city!"

'_Is there a forest to your right?'_

"Loki, I'm being followed! Why are you-?"

'_Just answer me! It's important!'_

"YES! There is a forest to my right!"

'_Now, listen to me! Just stop, and turn around. Tell me what you see.'_ Kai stopped and did what he was told. _'What do you see?'_

"Nothing..." The road was empty. There was nothing there besides him! But he was shure that-

'_Kai? Still there?'_ A loud noise came from his cellphone, and he looked down. "SHIT! Not again!" He dropped the burning cellphone. "It's okay," he said to himself. "Maybe I'm crazy..."

* * *

**Haha! This chapter sucked! R&R**


	34. Wops!

**Don't worry, I'm not dead. Hehe, I know it's been a while, but I've had the worst of writers block! But, here it is! Chapter 34! I know it's a bit weird, but you'll understand it all later. ****Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, by the way! **

**Chapter 34: Wops!

* * *

**

The first thing Kai noticed, was that he was somewhere familiar. It was cold, and he was leaning to a hard stone wall. But he felt so tired and weak, he couldn't open his eyes. After some minuites, he could hear voices. They were speaking a language he didn't know, but he could hear that they were upset.

Someone placed a cold hand on his shoulder; Kai wasn't shure, but he thought he heard Loki's voice! Since he knew he was safe, he glanced up at the persons abowe him.

"Is he awake?" someone asked behind Loki. Kai shook his head, and tried to remember what had happened. Suddenly he looked into a pair of brown eyes. Kai yelped as he saw that it wasn't Loki at all, but a man. He had the same hair color as Loki, and the same face! "It's okay," he said, and smiled. He had dark shadows under his eyes, and Kai saw that he didn't look very well.

"How did you get here?" a woman behind the man asked. She had flamy red hair, and looked as sick as the man. Kai blinked confusedly, and tried to understand all of this! Where were all the others?! What had happened?! And where was he?! Kai looked around, and saw that he was in a wery dark hallway. The only light came from two huge windows on the opposite wall. Was he back? ...Hiwatari Castle? It looked like! But how the heck did he get there?!? The last thing he remembered was... 'Oh,' he thought. 'Of course...' Why was everything so blurry? It was like his memories slowly faded away. He had been walking towards Moscow, on a small road. And someone, or something, had been following him...

He looked up at the two others. He had to say something! But what was he supposed to say? " Ehm..." Oh, what a great start! Kai frowned, and rose from the floor. He looked more closely at the man in front of him. Had he travelled in time, or something? He knew it was ridiculous thought, but it seemed to be the only answer. That man did indeed look like an older version of Loki.

The woman turned to Loki, and said something in the unfamiliar language again. Kai looked at them, and suddenly it felt like his brain started to work again. He understood that language! The woman spoke swedish!

"Ravn, are you shure thats him? I mean, you haven't seen him since he was a little boy!" She looked at the man, and then back at Kai. Apparently she thought that he couldn't understand what she said.

The man, called Ravn, cleared his throat and smirked. "He looks just like Armand, it has to be him!" Now, Kai was absolutely confused! Ravn spoke a different language than the woman, but he couldn't quite get what he said. He felt a bit angry now! How dared this two strangers talk about him like this! Like he was five years old, and couldn't understand! That just wasn't fair!

"Hey! Can you two please stop! I actually can understand you!"

Ravn looked at him with wide eyes. "You speak norwegian?" Kai made a mental note to himself to remember to rehearse his norwegian. "Y-Yes. But can you please tell me whats going on?!"

The woman smiled, and lifted her hand to shake. "Sure. I'm Karin Winther, this is my husband Ravn Winther." Kai shook her hand. And suddenly, he understood. _'Winther!'_

"You are Loki's parents!!!" he shrieked. Both of them froze, and threw each other weird looks. "Huh?" Ravn asked. Kai looked at him.

"Loki! Don't you remember him?"

Karin gasped, and took off a necklace that had been hanging around her neck. It was one of those you could have pictures in, Kai noticed. She opened it and gave it to him. "Is it him?!" she asked. Kai looked down at the little picture.

"Yeah, that's him." He handed it back to Karin.

"Thats my son?!"

Kai looked at her. Ucually, a woman would know if she had a son or not.

"Are you Armand's son?" Ravn asked, while he tried to calm down the crazy over excited woman. Kai nodded; Ravn smiled brightly.

"But ehm...what am I doing here? Last time i checked, I was in Russia!"

Ravn chuckled. "Haha, so were we! And that's nearly ten years ago!"

"I KNEW HE WAS MY SON! I KNEW IT!" Karin yelled, as she ran down the hallway, waving with her necklace. Kai lifted an eyebrow. Now, he knew where Loki got his speed from.

"Sorry you had to see that." Ravn said, while looking after the weird, swedish woman.

"Me too." _'And I thought Tyson was mad.'_ Kai looked up at the tall man. "Can you now explain?" Ravn nodded. "Come, lets go find her before she hurts herself."

Kai followed him down the hallway. It took a while before he noticed that all the rooms they walked through was covered in a white blur. "Are you ghost's or something?" he asked, not really shure if he wanted to know the answer.

Ravn laughed out loud. "Haha! Oh, you're just like your father! No, we're not ghost's."

"How did you get here?"

"The same way you did, I guess..."

"Okay...and how did I get here?"

They walked into the living-room where Karin sat in front of the fireplace, smiling. Kai suddenly felt so weird, and tried to understand what made him feel like that, but had to give up. In a secound, the white blur covered his sight completely, but disappeared right after. Ravn looked down at him. "You okay?"

Kai blinked. "I-I think so... It just felt so weird."

"Don't worry, it's not dangerous." Karin said, still smiling like a maniac. Ravn sat down on a chair beside his wife, but Kai remained standing. "Excuse me, but you haven't exactly told me what's going on here..."

Ravn sighed. "I know. But that's because I dont remember wery mutch myself! It's like this place makes our memories disappear! Of course-" he chuckled "-that's not possible. So I guess it's just something...Kai! It's something wrong!?"

Kai had turned wery pale. He looked into Ravn's brown eyes. They were covered with a thin blur, like he was half blind!

Kai turned and ran out of the room. He understood everything! He had never thought he was able to run this fast, as he turned a corner, and ran down the stairs. In front of him were the dark entrance door. He grabbed the door handle, and tried to open it, but it was like it disappeared between his hands! He felt panic rose inside him.

"No! No, no, no, no..." He punched the door with his fist. "Please open!"

_:::Kai! This is not the right way!::: _

'_Dranzer?'_

_:::Yes, but I cant stay for long!:::_

'_Dranzer, what's going on?!'_

_:::You have to trust me! All you have to do, is to find out of the truth!:::_

'_WHAT TRUTH!?'_

_:::About everything!:::_

'_But I dont know what to do!'_

_:::Of course you do, you pathetic little git!:::_

'_DO NOT CALL ME PATHETIC!!!'_

Dranzer faded from his mind, just as he punched his fist at the door again. The truth? What bloody truth!? He was back in his old home, in something that feels like an other dimetion, He'd just met Loki's dead parents, and now Dranzer was gone again! It was just too mutch.

He had to get away. He had to calm down. Kai leaned towards the door, and took a deep, calming breath. The truth about everything? He laughed bitterly. _'Good luck,'_ he said to himself.

* * *

**Hahaha! Finally I'm done with this chapter!!! Please Review!!!**


	35. Shadow on the wall

**Hi, I'm back in town! This must be one of my most mysterious chapters yet! But in the end, you'll know everything **_**: D**_** Thank you so mutch to those who reviewed the last chapter!: Ma.anda, kavbj, and or-chan. You guys are so great!**

**Chapter 35: Shadow on the wall

* * *

**

"Okay, he's been here, that's for sure…" Gryff bent down to look at the footprints in the snow.

"Yeah, but he's not here!" Tyson yelled for the fifth time. "WE KNOW!" Ray, Max and Runa yelled back in unison. Tyson jumped back and frowned.

Gryff sighed and stretched his back. "Okay, we've been here like...forever! Where the heck is he? Loki, I'll take a wild guess, and say that you know something; you always do." Loki scratched his head. "Nja, I thought I did, but ehm..."

"Oh, no! No 'ehm's!" Runa said, pointing threatening at him. "He's gotta be here somewhere! And what about all those weird questions Loki?"

Loki threw her a nervours look. "Ehm, well...what about them?"

"Oh, don't play stupid! We got way too mutch of that from Tyson alredy!"

"Huh?" Tyson asked from the ground, where he had just fallen.

"I'm not playing stupid! It's just a bit hard to explain! I dont even know everything."

Runa placed her hand on her hip. Just then, Max pointed at something in the snow. "Hey, isn't that-!?"

A wolf looked up at them from behind some trees. It barked in surprise, and ran over to Loki's side. "So there you are!"

"Do you really expect it to reply?" Runa asked, raising an eyebrow. Loki shot her a death glare, and crossed his arms over his chest. "No, but he do look hungry, maybe you should be a bit more careful in your chose of words!"

"Shut up!" Runa yelled.

"No, you shut up!"

_:::SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!:::_

They froze. Gryffs mouth dropped open, and he pointed at the wolf. "It can talk!"

_:::It was me, you stupid git!:::_

"Dranzer?" Tyson asked, looking around. "Was that you?"

_:::Yes, and I've got something to tell you:::

* * *

_

"Thats it!" Kai leaned back in his chair, and sighed. He was sitting in the library. The church like room was dark, only the office lamp beside the desk gave light enough to read. Kai's words echoed in the room. He closed the thick book, and bit his lip.

"Oh come on!"

Kai looked over at the man who was sitting beside him. Ravn took off his glasses and put the book back on one of the many shelves. "Well, that didn't work. I mean, what's that book doing here anyway?!"

Kai chuckled. "Good question. My mother used to collect books."

"NAF veibok?"

"What?" Kai turned to look at him. The older man laughed. "That's what it was! NAF veibok. It's a book over Norway, really boring, but it's nice to have if you're a tourist."

Kai rose an eyebrow. "Wonder why it's here?"

"Jupp." Kai continued to chew on his lip. He had no idea what was going on. He was stuck inside this castle once again, without any clue how he got there in the first place, he had met Loki's parents, and now he had to find this...truth, to get back! That was enough to make anyone confused.

"Okay, what about this?" Ravn handed him a small, black book. On the front page "Photoalbum" was written in silver letters. Kai opened it and looked at the first photograph. It was wery old, and as he toutched it, he was afraid it would fall apart. He swiped away some dust. The picture was in black white and showed a little boy, maybe four or five years old, holding a dog. Kai smirked, and looked down at the photo text under it. His smirk slowly faded. _'Voltaire, huh?'_ .

He turned some pages, and saw his dead grandfather getting older at the pictures. He looked perfectly normal, like any other kids. He even found a graduation picture! But after that, he frowned. He looked closer at the next picture. Voltaire was about twenty five, and he was standing outside the Castle. But his eyes was different, more blurry, like two black holes. Kai turned to the next page, and found that picture exactly the same!

Kai looked at the other picture again. _'Already then, his soul had started to turn black'_, he thought. And then he noticed something in the background. A shadow, or something.

"Is that Voltaire?" Kai jumped, he had nearly forgot that Ravn still were in the room. He swallowed. "Yeah, that's him. That bastard..."

"Have to agree there."

"Can you se what that is?" Kai pointed at the swadow behind Voltaire. Ravn leaned closer. "Mmmm...It looks like a person...but it could be...no, forget that, yeah it's deffinately a person, that's for sure." Kai nodded, that was what he'd thought too.

"But who?" Kai turned to the next picture again, and gasped. There it was! The shadow! Just a bit clearer this time.

"That was weird." Kai stared at the old photograph. Voltaire was standing with his back towards a wall, but there it was, standing beside him. Kai had heard about old photographs where ghosts could be seen standing beside their loved ones. But this was just a bit too weird.

"Wait, turn to the next page!" Ravn said. Kai did as he said. The next picture showed Voltaire standing beside a woman whos eyes looked a bit too mutch like his own. His grandmother. And beside them, stood the shadow, only half of it visible, but mutch sharper! Kai looked up at Ravn. "You think what I think?"

"I think so..."

Kai turned to the last page. It was a familyphoto. They were all there, even himself...

* * *

_"Kai! Gryff! Come here!" Kai stopped, and Gryff ran into him so they fell to the ground. They laughed and got up. "Trust me, I'll catch you next time." Gryff said, pointing at him. Kai laughed. "You wish! You were far behind me!"_

_"Ey, that's not fair, I've tripped on that rock over there!"_

_"Gryff!" A man with long black hair waived at them. Gryff chuckled and ran over to him, Kai right behind him. "So, time for a picture?" Kai asked his uncle._

_The man, Sander Hiwatari, smiled. "You bet it is! C'mon, all the others are ready!"_

_Kai and Gryff ran over to the main entrance of the Castle. It was a beautiful summer day. Sunshine shone down on them, warmed him and made him feel so alive!_

_In front of him, stood his whole family. From his mothers side, and his fathers side. He smiled proudly. His parents was talking to his mothers sister and her husband. Kai walked up to them. His aunt was holding a little baby in her arms, Kai's new cousin. He walked up to her, and made a grimace. She laughed, and her eyes shone with joy. His aunt laughed at them, and bent down so Kai could see her properly. She was beautiful! She smiled brightly, and stretched her small hands after him. He lifted a hand, and let her hold around one of his fingers. "She's strong!" he said._

_"And impatient!" His uncle said. "Can we get this over quickly?! Man, I hate to get photographed! HEY OVER THERE! YEAH; YOU! GET YOUR BUT OVER HERE NOW!"_

_"Wow, I wonder where she got that from." Kai's aunt whispered. Kai laughed out loud._

_"Okay everyone! Gather around here!" the photographer yelled. They all lined up on the stairs. Kai ran over to his parents and stood there beside them. He waved at Gryff who stood at the other side of the stair._

_"Hi there, Kai." Kai turned around. Voltaire stood behind him, smiling as always. Kai smiled, and hugged his grandfather. "I thought you wouldn't come!"_

_"Oh, I would never miss this, you know that."_

_"Sure!"_

_"Ah, father. There you are." Armand Hiwatari looked him straight in his eyes. Kai had always been proud of his father. He was quite tall and strong, and could make everyone shiver._

_But now, it was like he looked at Voltaire with some sort of a hardness in his eyes. Kai didn't get time to think anything more about it._

_"Ah, perfect!" the photographer said. He was a bald, thick little man, with a bright smile._

_And then something weird happened. Kai suddenly felt so cold! Like a snowman had placed its hand on his shoulder._

_KLIKK! Kai blinked from the flash. KLIKK! The coldness grew more intense. KLIKK! Kai turned around, only to see his grandfather. KLIKK! Kai turned back, thinking it was nothing. Just his imagination..._

* * *

'_And a year after, they were all dead...'_ Kai thought. _'Even my little cousin.'_ He felt tears sting in his eyes. He could still feel that strong gripp, could hear her laughter... 

He looked down at the photograph. The shadow in the background. _'But how could you be there? Boris...'

* * *

_

**There you go! Plz Review, it's so fun to get reviews!**


	36. When Tyson go nuts

**Haha! I'v e got five reviews! Man, you guys are the best! Cant say the same about me, I havent updated in like forever! Please forgive me, I'm in the middle of my term-tests! Thanks to those who reviewed, you know how mutch i appreciate it! XD

* * *

**

**Whats happened?**

Part 1 

**After Voltaire escaped from prison, Kai, Tyson, Kenny, Max and Ray had to live in a safer place: Hiwatari Castle. But somethings wrong. The family painting in the hallway is changing! And one day, the painted Kai is gone. Kai gets hunted by his lost childhood, while his dead little sister is the only one who can help. **

**But Voltaire finds them. Kai's old ex girlfriend, Helena, is now on his grandfathers side. Kai also meets his cousin, Gryff, and gets shot while protecting him. Kai dies, but Dranzer helps him back to life. When he wakes up, he's got the family Colt, and then shoots Voltaire. And Kai is now eighteen, and becomes a phoenix, the new Count Hiwatari. **

Part 2 

**After part one, Kai, Tyson, Tala, Gryff, Ray and Max goes to Moscow to take down the Abbey for good. They get help from two others from the Abbey: Runa and Loki. Some years ago Kai, Falco(someone else in the Abbey), Runa, and Loki, placed a bomb in the cellars of the Abbey, and Falco placed the key in an old cryptex(that later was brought to a museum). So now, they breaked into the museum and stole the cryptex back, but they still dont know the code to open it!**

**In the meantime, Kai gets followed outside Moscow, and later wakes up back in Hiwatari Castle! **

**And while the others are looking for him, Kai has to find out the whole truth about his own and the others families to get back. **

**Chapter 36: When Tyson finally go nuts

* * *

**

"AND STAY OUT!"

Tyson and Gryff landed on their stomachs, faces down, on the hard floor in the hallway. Tyson sighed, and rested his head in his hands. Gryff groaned.

"Well thank you Tyson, for being so noisy-"

"I weren't!"

"And blaming me for it-"

"I werent noisy!"

"Then how come Loki threw us out!? They're trying to breake the code, you moron! Dont you have any respect!?"

Tyson growled, and punched Gryff with his elbow. "Ey!" Gryff yelped. "Oh, tuff guy huh?!" Gryff threw himself over Tyson, thrusting his own elbow into his back.

"OW! That's it! You're asking for it!" And then they were cought in a huge fight.

"Gerroffme!You stupid dragon...thing!"

"What! How dare you call me...a thing?!"

"I DUNNO!"

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!!!"

Gryff and Tyson froze, Gryff just about to punch Tyson with his fist. They looked up, to see Tala, Bryan and Ian on their way down the stairs. Tala mumbled something like "I don't think you two will make things better when you're egging them like that..." to Bryan and Ian. "Who cares?" Bryan whispered back.

"Please, just pretend we aren't here!" Ian said, looking like he'd got an extra birthday.

Gryff snorted and got up from the ground. "What the heck are you doing here? I thought you three would be gone for a few weeks?"

Bryan nodded. "Yeah, so did we. But then all this happened, and...well, we think that things are moving a bit too slow around here."

"What?"

"We're gonna go find Kai on our own!" Ian stated. Gryff's eyes widened. "Oh, no! Not gonna happen! If Loki finds out, he'll kill you!"

"Yeah, kill you." Tyson said. Gryff shot him a weird look.

"Besides, we dont know what happened! You can't just go looking for him without any plan at all! And by the way, Loki will find out about it! He knows something we dont!

"Yeah, knows something!" Tyson, the echo, said.

"May be, but while you're sitting in the kitchen, Kai could be anywhere! We dont even know if he's still alive! So if I were you, I would be looking for him!" Tala said, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, but if you were me, then I'll be you! And then I'll use your body to just...sit in the kitchen!" Tyson said, looking rather mad. "YOU CANT STOP US NO MATTER WHO YOU ARE! WAHAHAHA!"

There was a long silence, while they looked suspiciously at Tyson. Ian pointed at him, looking up at Gryff. "Did you hit his head or something?"

"Possibly..."

Suddenly, Tyson turned to the mirror to his left. "Oh, hi! Haven't I seen you before?"

"Tyson?"

"No, not the Statue of Liberty..."

"Tyson."

"What? No, that's not it. The russians overthroned Nicholas the secound, who used to be bizarre! Huh? Tsar? Oh, yeah I knew that! It was just a test."

Ian lifted his hands to his head, pretending to poke something into his ear, and out the other. "Know what? I dont see any difference!"

"Tyson!" Gryff waved a hand in front of Tysons face. "Haloooo?"

Tyson looked up at Gryff. "Ah! Aunt Marilyn! I thought you were dead!"

"HUH!?"

"Aw, I just can't wait to tell dad!"

In the background, Ian, Bryan and Tala had started to laugh hysterically. Gryff flushed, and smacked Tyson over his head. "Use your brain for once Tyson! I'm NOT your aunt!"

"Suuuure! Blame the bunny!"

"I didn't say anything about a bunny!"

"Know what?" Bryan said. "This looks pretty bad!" Gryff sighed in releaf that someone agreed with him. "I think the best way would be to put that poor animal to sleep..." Gryff froze.

"If we kill him, I'll get the first hit!"

"NO ONE IS GOING TO KILL ANYONE HERE!"

"Was that sarcasm?" Tyson asked.

"No."

"Was that sarcasm about being sarcastic?"

"_No_."

"Was that sarcasm about being sarcastic about being sarcastic?"

"NO!"

"Was that-"

"TYSON! SHUT UP!"

Then suddenly, a loud "YESS!" came from behind the door.

"HOW COME THERES SO MUTCH SCREAMING HERE!!!" Tyson yelled into the other room. Ray came running out, smiling like hell! " We did it! We cracked the code! Ehm-" Ray closed the door behind him, looking at Tyson, who now stood talking in front of the mirror again. "What's up with him?"

Ian, Tala and Bryan all pointed at Gryff. "Ehhh, well you see...I kinda hit his head by a mistake."

Just then, Tyson laughed and pointed at his own reflection. "Haha, that guy looks funny!" Ray nodded. "I see."

"I still can't see any difference..." Ian commented.

But Gryff smiled towards Ray. "You shure? You cracked the code! What was it?" Ray grinned. "The code was "Credo". Latin for "I believe". But come on! They've already opened the cryptex!" They all rushed inside the kitchen. There sat Loki and Runa, both of them staring at the cryptex at the table. It was now open.

Gryff leaned closer to see. A small, golden key lay inside the cryptex, shining from the rays of moonlight.

"This is it." Loki said. "We're on our way."

* * *

**Bahahaha! Lousy chappy if you ask me. But, they are one step closer! Please R&R!**


	37. Calm under the Waves

**Hi guys! Yup, I'm back – go and run for cover!**

**I think I'm gonna update a lot now, when the holiday is getting closer. And, man, can you believe it!? What's the point in living in one of the world's most northern countries, when there's not even snowing! I want snow! Neh, I really don't get it...**

**An, yeah I just gotta tell you guys about this, it was in one of my english classes! Then we was supposed to talk about a norwegian holiday or celebration or something. And a guy in my class was talking about the 17****th**** of May(our national day). And then we use to have bands and music and stuff, so we was suppposed to say "korps", which means "band", but he said "corpse"! Poor us, if we show up at 17****th**** of May and see all those corpses!**

**This chapter's gonna be mostly about Max. I don't think I've written that mutch about him this far, so I guess he deserves to get his own chapter.**

**And thanks so mutch to those who reviewed!: Ma.anda, kavbj and Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus.

* * *

**

Max groaned as he woke up. He was lying at something wery hard, and a way too strong light shone above him. He sat up, while rubbing his sore back. Max sat there for several minutes, just looking at his unfamiliar surroundings.

A warm wind blowed in his hair, and he could hear wawes of water not far away. He rose form the ground, and walked slowly towards the sound. How did he get here? Were were the others? Max smiled as warm sand surrounded his feet. The sky was grey and heavi with dark clouds, but some rays of sunlight shone beautifull down at the beach.

He laughed, and did what he had whanted to do all winther. He ran down to the water, and felt it with his toes. It was a bit cold, but he didn't care at all, he just threw himself into the next wawe. The water felt like silc to his skin, and he felt weightless, like he could fly. Max took a deep breath, and dived under water. He opened his eyes, and saw a other world. The sunlight made dancing patterns on the sand under him, and seagrass wawed back and forth like small trees in the wind.

Max felt a sudden sting in his lungs, and moved upwards. He breathed in the cold air, and turned to lay on his back to look up at the sky. He felt so free, like when he was with his family. He closed his eyes, and thought about his mother back in America. He wondered what she and Kenny were doing. He hadn't heard from him in day's now, and felt a bit curious.

A loud scream made him open his eyes again. He looked up at a couple of birds obove him. Max sighed. Couldn't it have been like this forever? No Abbey, no damned cryptex, no crazy Tyson! This place was way to good to be true. Max dowe under water again, this time swimming as fast as he could. The water felt darker and colder, as he swam deeper and deeper. He suddenly felt a bit amazed! He hadn't thought that he would be able to swim this deep.

Max stretched out his arm and touched the cold sand. Suddenly, he was dragged upwards by a unvisible force. He turned his head up, and pushed with his feet. Above, he could see the distant sun. A hand reached down towards him thought the water. Max tensed, but smiled as he recognized the hand. He reached out his own, and let himself be lifted up at the surface.

Max blinked and looked around. He was sitting on a rock in the water. He shiwered as the wind blowed at his wet skin.

Beside him, sat a young man. Max knew he'd seen him somewhere before. He looked at the man's deep crimson eyes, and smiled. Kai smirked back, bit Max noticed that he looked a bit different.

"Is this a dream?" Max asked. Kai sighed, and fingered with his scarf.

"Yeah, it is. It was the only way to talk to you." He aswered, jumping a bit backwards as a wave crashed with the rock, sending shimmering drops of water into the air. Max looked up, and saw that the beach was nowhere to be seen.

"What's the matter?" he asked Kai. "The water isn't that cold."

Kai shook his head. "Ehm, it's not that." He looked a bit emberrassed. "Can you keep a secret?"

Max nodded, looking at him with concerned eyes.

"I can't swim." Kai said, blushing. Max laughed out loud, and Kai gave him a death glare. Max grinned. "Soory 'bout that. It was just a bit of a shock."

Kai rose an eyebrow. "Well thank you, that was really kind of you." He looked out over the rock, and into the dark water under him. Max suddenly considered pushing him off the rock, but on the other hand, he wanted to live.

Kai shiwered, and sat back on the rock. Max chuckled.

"Aw, come on! It's not that bad! It's not gonna come come and eat you, and you know that." The last bit, he said with a voice he usually would have used to a five year old. Kai looked like he was just about to kill him, so Max decided to shut up with the baby voice.

"So, is there a reason why you're in my dream?" Max asked. Kai nodded, and sighed.

"Yeah, there is. I just wanted to know what's going on at 'the other side'," Kai said.

Max smiled brightly, as he remembered what had happened last night. "We cracked the code, Kai! Last night, we opened the cryptex!"

Kai smiled. "Hn. And you found the key, I hope?"

Max nodded. "Yup! It was there, just like you said! All we need now, is for you to get back." Max frowned. "'Couse you'll come back, wont you?" Kai sighed again, and looked up at some gulls which flew lasily over them.

"Of course I will. I just gotta sort out some things."

"What kind of things?" Max asked. He was getting rather concerned by the look on Kai's face. "Is something wrong?"

Kai cleared his throat, not looking at Max. "Well, no. Not really. Theres just some things I've gotta do before I can come back. I've actually found out a lot of answers already, and-" He looked at Max. "-there seems to be more to this than we'd expected."

Max's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Kai reached his hand into his pocket, and found a photograph, which he handed to Max. Max frowned and looked down at it, only to see that it was a picture of a younger Voltaire. "Honestly, Kai! I'd never thought that you would walk around having a picture of your gran-"

"It's not that!" Kai stated. "Look at the background of the picture. What do you see?"

"A wall."

"Anything else?"

Max looked up at him. Kai nodded towards the picture, urging him to take another look. Max so did, but couldn't find anything unusual. He was about to give the picture back, when he finally saw something. A shadow, standing right beside the young Voltaire. Max looked up at the older man, shock in his eyes.

Kai nodded. "Yeah, I guess that's hvow I looked too first time I saw it."

"But what...who is that?" Max handed him the picture back.

"That's Boris. Some days ago, I found an old photo album, and there I saw hundreds of pictures showing Voltaire as he grew up. And the shadow was there, at all the pictures from when he turned eleven and older. But the weird thing is that it turned clearer by every picture."

Max stared at him, barely able to believe what he said. "But...how can that be Boris? I mean, how can it be possible?"

Kai smirked. "Well that's the question isn't it?! And I've done some research... and now, I think I know what this whole thing is all about."

Max waited for him to continue, but Kai just smiled, and bent over the water. He took the photograph of Voltaire, and placed it on the water surface. It sunk under water, and disappeared. Kai sat back again, and watched as the sun appeared behind the clouds. "It's one hell of a story actually," he said. "And I'm glad that I finally will know the whole truth."

"How did you find out?" Max wondered. He came to think of how weird this whole situation was. In the real world, he would be drowning Kai in questions, but here he felt too calm for that.

"I found Voltaire's ols diary. It was a hard thing to find, because he hid it well, but we managed in the end."

Max frowned. "We? Who others?"

Kai cursed under his breath. He'd ment to keep that a secret for a while. "Ehm, well. It's a long story, Max. And you're waking up soon."

"No! Kai, come on! Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because it's not time yet. I only wanted to know that everything was fine, and it seems to be, so-" he rose from the rock, and gave Max a last smile.

Max rose too, and grabbed Kai's arm. "Kai wait! It's not okay! We can't do anything without you! You know that!."

"Don't worry Max. If I'm not back within tomorrow night, you'll atack the Abbey without me." He lifted his hand, as Max frowned and was about to open his mouth. "That's an order Max. Tell Loki that I'll come back soon, it's just not time yet."

"But we need you when we'll activate the bumb! You're only one who knows the password!" Max said, starting to panic, as he saw that Kai took one step closer to the water. _'What's he doing!?'_ Max thought. _'He can't svim! He'll drown!' _

"I'll be back by then, dont worry." Kai smiled, and looked into his eyes. "All this will be over in a couple of days time, Max. We can make this if we help each other. It's all gonna be fine."

Max suddenly lost his hold on Kai's arm, and he walked slowly away from him. Max looked down at Kai's feet, as he was standing on the water, as calm as ever.

"But...what about the picture? You said you knew!"

"I do." Kai stated. He turned towards Max and smiled. "Voltaire created Boris. Before he became a human, Boris was a bitbeast."

Max reached out his hand, to ask him one last question, but all he was looking at, was the ceiling above his head.

* * *

**There you go! Watch out for more chapters! Please Review if you feel like!**


	38. Thousand candlelights

**Hei på dere! Nice to see you're still here! I know, I know, this chapter is very short, bit I've had the worst of writers block! Please forgive me! After this one, things will start to happen!**

**Tons of thanks to those cool guys who reviewed! XP: kavbj, or-chan, Ma.anda, Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus, and x.H.A.T.E.x

* * *

**

The sun was about to rise over the distant mountains. Rays of sunshine shone brightly through the busy streets, and it was snowing as always. It was cold, so cold the trees had frozen, and only stood there, blinking in the sunlight.

Ray and Max walked down one of the streets in silence. When they breathed, a white mist appeared in front of them. Ray shiwered, and looked sideways at Max.

"Did he say anything else?" Max shook his head. He kicked a stone with his boot, made it fly metres away before it landed. It'd taken a while to convince the others about what Kai had said. Loki had thought that it was only a regulair dream at first, but he'd mangaed to convince him too.

"But ehm-" Ray hesitated and seemed to be lost in his own thoughts for a while. Max smiled, and just waited for him to return to reality. He soon did. "You know, I don't think we should do anything before he comes back. It just doesn't seems right."

Max nodded. "Yeah, that's what I thought too." He sighed, and lifted his hands, some snowflakes landed on them. He saw them melt, and then tried to warm his hands again. "But, I guess we just have to do what he says... After all," he looked up at Ray. "he's our captain."

"Yeah, he is..."

"Man, I miss the tournaments!" Max groaned. "You know? We used to have so mutch fun, and...well." He frowned, and Ray nodded.

"I do too, Max. And, who knows? Maybe we can do that again?"

"I really hope so. With you, me, Tyson, Kenny and Kai, we'll kick butts!" Ray laughed, and muttered a 'yeah'.

"Do you think the others are planning the atack for tonight?" Max asked, worried. Ray looked down at his shoes, and bit his lip. "I think so. Both Gryff and Loki looked pretty serious this morning."

"Mm. Are you scared?" Max hadn't actually planned that question.

"A bit. You?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, what's that?" Max looked up. A light shone in front of them. Max and Ray looked at each other, and walked closer. They started to run, and tried not to crash into someone. Houses and people flew past as dark lines. The two boys didn't stop before they saw what the light was. They smiled.

"Thousands of candlelights were placed on the ground. Children ran around lightening more candles. Ray and Max walked down to the candles. They shone through the dark morninglight like a millions of suns.

Max bent down, and lifted up one of the candles.

"Max? What are doing?" Ray asked. Max found a new candle, and lightened it with the other he found.

"For Kai," he answered, placing the candle back down. They smiled, as the little flame moved in the wind.

"'When all seems lost, and the dark is covering you, all you have to do, is to make some light.' My mother used to say that," Ray said. Max smiled, and looked up at the now rising sun. It was like a burning phoenix, flying in the air.

"Ehm...Max?"

"Hm?" Max didn't want to wake up to reality just now. The sky was too beautiful.

"Look."

"What?" He still didn't take his eyes away from the sun.

"Max."

"What?!" Max turned angrily towards Ray, who looked down at the ground with wide eyes. Max looked down too, and gasped. A cold wind had blown through the street, and all the candles around them had blown out. They could hear all the children around them groan, and begin all over again. But the two boys looked down at their own light, the only one still burning.

Ray smiled. "A sign, you think?"

"Could be, who knows?"

They watched the light for a while, before walking up the street again. But they continued to throw looks at it over their shoulders.

* * *

"So, what are we gonna do?" Tala asked. He, Gryff and Runa were in the kitchen. They all stood watching Tyson, as he was walking around in the room, looking at his unfamiliar surroundings.

"Mmm, that's a good question." Gryff answered, yawning. Runa rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on! We can't take him with us! I mean, look at him!"

Just then, Tyson had started to yell at the chair in front of him. "I see your point." Tala nodded. "But there's gotta be a way to get him back?"

"I would say it's a improvement!" Runa smacked Gryff over his head. "Ow! Runa, you hit like a guy!"

Runa's face grew red from anger. "What's the difference, you cow?!" And then, Runa and Gryff were arguing again.(Add a animefall to Tala there) Tala shook his head. He walked over to Tyson, and sat down in a chair beside him.

"Tyson?" Tyson looked up, but Tala noticed that he was looking at a spot right over his head. "Ehm, Tyson? Could you do me a favour?"

"Sure I would! What?" He smiled brightly, still with his eyes a bit crossed(not a pretty sight, not a pretty sight!)

"Could tou please pass me that vase over there?" Tala pointed at a blue vase standing on a shelf right above his head. Tyson reached out and grabbed the vase. He reached it to Tala, who muttered a 'thanks', and then threw it back right in his head. Runa and Gryff stopped arguing, and turned slowly towards them, both with a shocked look upon their faces.

At first, Tyson just stood there, his eyes wide open in surprise, before he suddenly blinked and looked down at Tala. "Ey. What the fuck did you do that for!"

"Are you okay Tyson?" Runa asked.

"Yeah, just hungry..."

"HE'S BACK!"

"Wait, is that a good thing?"

SMACK!

* * *

**Watch out for more chapters! Please review if you feel like!**


	39. Dreamweaver

**Hi guys! I hope you're still there. Its been a while, but now I'm back with a new chapter. Thank you so mutch to those who reviewed last chapter: kavbj, Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus-, Ma. Anda, or-chan and xH.A.T.Ex. You guys are the best.**

**Chapter 39: Dreamweaver

* * *

**

Max ran towards the fire. He could hear others yelling for him, Tyson and Ray to stop, but hell they didn't understand! He was still in there. And then, the bomb exploded. The Abbey disappeared in white light, Max could feel the heat in his face and lifted his arms to protect his eyes.

Max opened his eyes and sat up in the chair. He blinked and tried to focus on his surroundings. It was dark outside, the only light came from the lamp on the table. A man sat beside him. Max gasped as he saw who it was.

"Kai?"

The man jumped, and nearly fell of his chair. "Wh...Max? Dude, how could you scare med like that!? Its dangerous you know!"

Max sighed. It wasn't Kai, it was Gryff. Why did they have to look so mutch alike! "Sorry, Gryff. How long have I've been sleeping?"

"'Couple of hours. I didn't have the heart to wake you up." Max smirked and stretched. He looked up at the clock on the wall. Gryff looked at him. "Dont worry, Max. Theres still a couple of hours before we'll have to get ready."

"What about Kai? Is he here yet?" Gryff shook his head. "Nope, but he'll come. I know he will."

"Yeah..." Max rose, walked over to the sinc and slashed some water in his face. He was warm, like he'd actually been there in the dream.

"Have you talked to him?"

Max turned around slowly. "What do you mean?" He could see Gryff frown, and put the gun inside his jacket. "You know what I mean. You had a dream, I could see it."

"He wasn't even in the dream. It was just...yeah, a dream...nightmare."

Gryff snorted, but didn't ask anymore questions. Max looked out the window. "Where's everyone, by the way?"

"Not here. I think Tyson and Ray are upstairs, Tala and those guys are keeping an eye on the Abbey, and God knows where Loki is. Not that I care..."

"And Runa?"

Gryff froze. "Ehm...not sure...I guess she's outside or something."

Max yawned and walked out of the kitchen. He felt so tired! Like he hadn't slept for a week. Out in the hall, he stopped. A sudden feeling made him nervous. Max leaned on the stair rail and tried to figure out what it was. For a moment Max was sure he'd heard a faint sound. Maybe it was all in his head? 'Couse, you know, that was where everything seemed to happen these days, with his dreams and stuff. Max decided to stop thinking about it, and continued up the stairs. Up in the hallway he could hear voices talking. They sounded so distant, like he was moving away from them, and not closer. Max frowned. Only a moment ago, he'd been standing right outside the room where Tyson and Ray were, but suddenly he was back downstairs again! Max couldn't even remember walking down the stairs. _'This is just too weird,'_ he thought.

He was just about to walk upstairs again, when this feeling once again came to him. But this time he understood what it was. Someone was looking at him. Someone he couldn't see.

"Hallo?" he tried. No one answered. But he was sure that something was out of the ordinary. A brief second he felt something move behind him, and turned around to see. Max had to bite his lip so he wouldn't scream. Now, I guess you belive he saw something wery scary and stuff, but not really! On the wall in front of him hang a framed photograph. It looked like it'd been taken in Russia, because Max recognized the mountains in the background as the same you could see from the road where Kai disappeared. But there was something moving in the other end of the road, like someone came walking towards him.

Max stood there for a long time, watching the person coming closer and closer. He couldn't have moved even if he wanted to.

* * *

'_How long have I actually been here?'_ Kai thought and looked out the window. It felt like days, maybe weeks? Would it ever stop snowing at all?! Kai rolled his eyes and leaned his head in his hands. He was exhausted and desperat. This place seemed to drive him crazy. He kept asking himself all these weird questions without answers.

It was nearly like last christmas when all this started. Now too he _saw _things! Like that mirror upstairs, it was like his own reflection changed by every time he looked into it. Like he was about to become somebody else. Kai smiled of that thought. It was kind of true actually. Something in his eyes had changed dramatically. They didn't look so dark and cold anymore. '_I guess that's a good thing'_, he thought.

He looked down at the pile of books in front of him. One of them, the one right in front of him, was his grandfathers journal. Kai lifted it up, like he'd done so many times before, and looked at the first page._ 'Son of a bitch,'_ he thought, and threw it back into the pile.

A thick, black book fell on the floor. Kai sighed and bent down to pick it up, but froze as he saw the title. This was a journal too. His fathers journal. Kai frowned, but opened it and looked at the first pages. It looked like his father had started to write quite early, eight or nine years maybe. Kai found a page, and started to read.

_11__th__ of April 1976_

_Dear Diary._

_I'm turning 18 soon. I can't say I'm not nervous. Everything seems so hard you know? They expect so mutch from me, and I don't think I can make that. I don't know how to make my father proud of me. All he's doing these days is writing and working! I just don't understand. He's not like other fathers, that I've noticed, but it feels like he don't even know I'm here. I just wish that there was something I could do._

Kai looked up in wonder. He had never really thought about how life had been for his dad. And it was weird reading about it like this. He turned some pages and read. His fathers world became clearer and clearer by every page.

_2th of September 1982_

_Dear Diary._

_I had this weird dream last night. I have no idea why I saw what I saw, but it's a pain in the ass, walking around and thinking about that all day. I didn't see wery mutch, but I am sure that there was a fire, a building was on fire. And it's weird, but I just knew that someone i cared for was trapped inside! In my dream I tried to run inside to help whoever it was, but someone grabbed me and held me back. Weird huh? Well, I guess I'll never know anything more, so I can just as mutch forget it. _

Kai sighed. It was getting late, the sky turned darker and darker. He was just about to fall asleep, when he recognized a name.

_18__th__ of December 1982_

_Dear Diary._

_Two of my best friends died today. The police still don't know how, but they say they'll get the answer next week. It's so quiet her, no one's talking to each other anymore, and by good reasons. I do think I have an idea what's going on though. I think it's time for the phoenix to fly. To finally be free like it's meant to be. I'll do what I can, maybe I can prevent this from happenning. I don't want anything to happen to anyone else! I want Anya to go to school, for Kai to do what he's always been dreaming about. I'm scared. Something is happening, and I've never been more terrefied. I wish Ravn was here. But I'll never see him again, that mutch I know. I think the only thing I can do now is hoping for something better._

Kai looked up from the diary. He had to read the page twice just to be sure he hadn't read wrong. A strong feeling filled him. _'They...died?'_, he though. _'But...I thought Ravn and Karin just disappeared! That they never were found. But then...how can they be here now?!' _The memories of Black Dranzer, how Voltaire made the bitbeast create pictures and sounds in their heads just to drive the insane, came back to him.

The kitchen-door opened, and Karin enteren. She stretched and walked over to the sinc. "Hi, Kai. What are you doing?"

Kai just stared at her. He couldn't come up with anything to say. Karin looked at him with concerned eyes. "Honey? Something wrong?"

He blinked, and placed the diary on the top of the pile of books. "No!" he said, a bit too quickly. Karin raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything more. Kai started to sweat. He had to get away! He had to get back! But how? He couldn't just run into the snow, he'd freeze to death! Kai took a deep breath, and tried to make as less noise as he could, as he rose from the chair and took a few steps towards the backdoor. He looked back over his shoulder, and saw that Karin had started to clean the desk. He slowly opened the door. For a brief secound he saw Ravn right in front of him, before something wery hard hit him over his head.

It was like watching a movie. The dark shade came closer and closer by every second. Max just stood there, waiting. A sound behind him made him turn around. Ray and Tyson stood on the bottom of the stairs, looking at him.

"Dude, you've been standing there for several minutes!" Tyson said. He looked a bit concerned. Max tried to say something, but it was like his voice just wouldn't work. In stead he looked back at the photograph. The road was gone. The only thing that filled the frame was the person, whho had finally reached him. Max was just about to take a few steps backwards, but suddenly, a long, black arm shot out of the photograph and reached out for him.

* * *

**Feel free to review! I'll try to update soon, but I really doesn't have mutch time. You know, school and stuff. But I'll try, i promice**. 


	40. Sister and Brother

**Hey! Sorry for letting you guys wait! Thanks to: or-chan, kavbj, smiffyizdabest, and Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus- for reviewing!**

**Chapter 40: Sister and Brother**

* * *

Kai groaned and opened his eyes. How long had he been out? He sat up and looked around. It was quite cold, and the wherever he was, there wasn't any light nearby. His first thought was that he was back in the Abbey, but quickly threw that thought away. He wouldn't think about that just now.

He tried to get up, but found out that it wasn't a very good idea. He felt dizzy(**A/N:** Haha! Dizzy. Did you get it? Okay, I've got problems...) when he moved. Kai just sat there with closed eyes, waiting for the headache to disappear. When it finally did, he sat up and saw that he was in a small room. It was all dark, except from a faint light coming from underneath the door. Kai walked slowly over to the door and bent down to look under it. He couldn't see much, but he understood that there was a hallway outside.

* * *

"Please tell me you saw that!" Max exclaimed and looked up at Tyson and Ray. He was lying on the floor, Ray was about to help him up. Tyson looked at him, concerned. Max let Ray help him up. He stood as far away from the picture he could come without meeting the wall. It was all fine now. Nothing moved inside it. Suddenly, Tyson grabbed his arm and turned him around to face him.

"Auch, Tyson! What the heck are you doing?"

Tysons eyes went wide. "Max? I think you should take a look in a mirror." Max looked at him for a couple of seconds before he walked into the bathroom. He looked at his reflection. A black handmark was burned into his skin, covering his cheek. He just stared. Max tried to rub it off with a towel, but it didn't work.

* * *

"Ey! Let me out!" Kai yelled as he banged his fist on the door. "Let me out!" He was sure he'd heard someone out there only seconds ago! It was like the sound of a door closing. "Hallo?! Anybody there?!"

"Yes. I'm here."

Kai froze. He hadn't really expected an answer. To him, it sounded like the voice came from behind him. He turned around and looked into the room. Nothing. "Where are you?"

"Here." He heard a faint sound to his right, through the thick wall. He nearly threw himself down on the floor and tried to listen through the wall. "Who are you?!" he asked.

"Its been so long time, I dont really know." The person answered. Kai moved along the wall and found a small hole in it. He now heard the voice better. "Did you make this hole?"

"Yes. It took me four years. The wall is very thick." Kai blinked. He didn't understand much of all this.

"But who are you?" The voice asked. "What did you do to be placed in that cell?" Kai thought that maybe it would be stupid of him to tell his real name. He didn't even know who this was! But he could hear from the voice that it was a young girl.

"My name isn't that important. What do you mean? Should I have done anything?"

It was quiet for a while. Maybe the girl was wondering what to answer. "Well," she finally said. "There usually is a good reason to be down here."

"What did you do then?" Kai asked.

"I tried to escape. I wanted to find my brother."

Kai nodded to himself. "This may sound like a pretty stupid question, but...I just need to know where I am. Last thing I remember is that I was home."

She went quiet again. Kai listened. "Hallo?"

"You...You dont know where you are? At all?"

"Ehm...no, I dont."

"This place got many names. Some street kids call it the Nightmare, most people call it the Abbey. I call it hell." Kai froze again. So he was in the Abbey! Actually that explained the cell quite well. When he lived there, every kid was afraid to end up in the dungeon. It was said the kids down here were the ones Volteire wanted to get rid of. He didn't know if it was true. But those kids he'd known who ended up here, he never saw again.

Kai shook his head, and tried to get rid of the memories. "How long have you been here?"

"I dont know."

How old were you when you first came here?"

"I dont know."

"You sure you can't remember your last name?"

"Yes."

Kai sighed. This turned out harder than he'd first though. "Is there a way out?"

She laughed. "I've been here for years. Dont you think that if it was, I would have been out long time ago?"

"Sorry."

"Its okay."

Kai just sat there for a couple of minutes. He felt so empty inside. It was like the darkness around him wanted to come inside him instead. Then he suddenly came to a thought. He frowned, and turned to the hole again. "Are you still there?"

"Like I've got anywhere else to go."

Kai smacked himself in his head like a punishment to that question. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, _he thought. "I was just wondering, what was your brothers name?"

"It was-"

The door to Kai's cell opened. Light flowed inside, and Kai had to shield his eyes with his hands.

* * *

"I must say, you look like crap." Gryff stared at Max and sat down on a nearby chair. Max frowned. "Yeah, right back at ya."

Tyson yawned. "Man, I cant stand this shit! We've been waiting for hours. Can't we just get it over with!?" He looked over at Loki, who nodded. "Half an hour," he said.

"What about Kai?" Ray asked. Loki looked at him. "If he's not here within thirty minutes, we'll go without him."

"But he told us to wait for him!" Max said. "I dont think we should go without him."

"There's nothing to worry about," Gryff said.

* * *

Anya heard someone enter the other cell. She couldn't get mutch out of what they said, but it sounded like the man she'd talked to was telling them to go to hell, or something. Then there were more noise, and the door closed. She swallowed and tried to look through the hole. She couldn't see anything.

"Hallo? Are you there?" she asked with a whisper. There was no answer. What had they done to him? Had they taken him with them? Most likely they had. Anya sobbed and turned away from the hole. It had always been like that. When she finally found someone to talk to, they were taken away from her. His voice had actually sounded a bit familiar. Like she'd heard it before; maybe in a dream? She'd aso felt a bit warmer when he was there, but now the cold came back.

Anya suddenly felt angry. Why were things like this?! She had a feeling that there was something different somewhere. Maybe if she just reached out a little bit further, she would find it. Or maybe her only chance had just been taken away from her?

She knew nothing else than this place! Where was she supposed to go? It'd been different long time ago. She could still remember some of it. Like her brother. Oh, how mutch she missed her brother. In her first days here, she wrote his name on the four walls with a pencil she'd had in her pocket. They were still there, covering the walls. She lifted her hands and stroke her fingers over the letters. Kai had written to her. Only days ago! He was still alive. And that meant that there still was something to live for. Someone who wanted her like she was.

Anya shiwered in anger. Why had her grandfather done this in the first place? She had never done anything to him! She was just a child!

* * *

Max felt someones hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked into Runa's eyes. She smiled, but her eyes looked serious. "Its time to go, Max."

Max sat up. How long had he been asleep? He rose from the sofa and put on his jacket. He'd had that dream again. About the fire. He shook his head and tried to forget it. Gryff handed him a gun. Why? Max couldn't use it. Maybe just in case. He followed the others out in the night. He felt so weird. It was like he was still dreaming. The streets around him seemed so unreal.

He saw Ray, Tyson, Runa, Loki and Gryff starting to run in front of him, and ran after them. Maybe Tala, Bryan and Ian were already there, waiting for them to come.

* * *

Kai wasn't really quite sure how he felt as the two whoever they were, leaded him out of the cell and up two floors. If he really was back in the Abbey, he should have been able to recognize the place. But he didn't. Where were they taking him? How come he was here in the first place!?

They walked up a stair and came into a brighty lit hallway. Now he understood where he was! He'd been there loads of times. And like all those times, he now started to get seriously nervous. He knew that Voltaires office was in the end of the hallway. But then he remembered that there wasn't any Voltaire to be afraid of anymore. The two guards led him through the doors and then walked out without a word.

"Kai! Nice to see you! How long has it been?" Kai looked at the man behind the desk. Boris smiled and looked back. "Well, that doesn't really matter. In fact-" he rose from his chair and stood in front of the desk. "-I am quite happy to see you again."

Kai did not like the look on his face. It was like he could capture him with his eyes and hold him still. Kai blinked and looked away. He couldn't figure out anything to say at the moment that wasn't rude. "Why?" he asked. "'Cause you see, seing you again is as amusing for me as a one way ticket to hell." Kai grinned

Boris rose an eyebrow. "That's nice."

"If you think that's nice, then you just wait to hear what else I want to say to you!"

Boris frowned and sat back down in his chair. "Actually I'll rather prefer to talk about something a bit more important."

Kai nodded. "Yeah, why not."

"So, I heard you found the diary and photoalbums after your grandfather?"

"That's right."

"Oh, I knew you would, in the end."

Kai bit his lip. He felt that he had to be careful. He looked up and saw a clock hanging on the wall behind Boris'. He saw with fear that it showed 23:46. The attack would start in 14 minutes.


	41. Forever

**Okay, I know. Its been a year, no, more! And I dont have a good reason at all. I am very sorry. But I'll finish this now, I promise you. After this, I'll probably post two more chapters, and then I'm done.**

**Many thanks to Kai to Gaara no Koibito, whose review inspired me to finish this once and for all.**

**Chapter 41: Forever**

"There they are," Gryff said, waving his hand to someone Max wasn't able to see. He leaned his back towards the great, thick wall surrounding the Abbey. He could hear the heavy breaths of Ray and Tyson behind him. They looked toward whoever Gryff was waving to, and saw Tala, Byan and Ian standing at the other side of the wall. They could be seen through the gates.

"Do you know what they're doing?" Tyson asked, leaning closer to see. Gryff grinned.

"Old tricks," he said. "We need to get inside unseen. I think they're connecting to the cameras."

"Oooh, clever," Tyson said. "You mean we're gonna be invisible?"

"That's the signal," Loki said. Max looked up to see Brian nodding in their direction. Loki tip toed out from behind the wall, followed by Gryff, Max, Ray, Runa and Tyson. Tyson followed Gryff, and remembered to stick to the shadows. He was surprised to see that the Abbey had no gates. Getting inside was like stealing candy from a kid. The neverending snow kept falling, nearly blinding them as they came closer to the main building. It was like a huge, black shadow within all the white.

And that's when Tyson noticed. The black thing in front of them was not the Abbey at all. It was moving, not much, but still. He stopped, and Ray walked right into him.

"Wha- Tyson, what are you doing?" he whispered. Tyson gripped Gryff around his wrist to make him stop. He pointed with his left hand towards the shadow.

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is..." he said. Everyone stopped and stared. Tyson could clearly hear Max's pounding heart. No one moved, except for the wind everything was quiet. Now Tyson couldn't understand why they'd thought it was a building. Max suddenly felt the skin on his arm burn, and he pulled up his sleeve. A black handmark could be seen on his right arm. He stared at it, not able to move an inch. Then he looked up at Tyson.

"Please...We have to get out of here..."

"But we have to-"

"No. Something is very wrong. Please just trust me..." Max could feel panic rise in his chest, and suddenly felt hot tears on his cheeks. That's when Tyson noticed the boy was shaking with fear.

A sudden cry filled the air. The shadow moved, came slowly towards them. They all took a step back. Tyson couldn't take his eyes away from the shadow. And then he understood what it was.

"Oh, my god..." he whispered. The ground started shaking as Black Dranzer took several steps towards them, lowering her head. The bitbeast was tall as a building, its feathers swiping over the snow covered ground, making patterns of grey from the stones beneath. Behind it, the Abbey could be seen, guarded by Black Dranzer. But none of then were even thinking about getting inside.

Tyson suddenly felt Gryff pushing him aside, and run forward, towards the bitbeast. "Gryff!" Tyson yelled after him. It seemed like an eternity, where all sounds disappeared, and the world turned into a white land where only the snow was real. Tyson reached out to grab Gryff before he could get any closer, but he missed and could only stand watching as Gryff ran up to the black phoenix.

"NOX!" Gryff yelled up to the phoenix. He could still see her, his beautiful bitbeast, somewhere insde those barely visible, pitch black eyes. Somewhere from far away he could hear someone yell something, but he didn't care much. He was there, with her. The person he had missed for so long.

"Please..." He said to the phoenix. "Please come back to me. I can still see you, and you're more beautiful than ever. Please..." He reached out his hand, stretched up towards the eyes looking down at him. Suddenly someone lept at him and pushed him to the ground. Next second he could feel snow and rocks raining down at him. He turned around quickly, only to see his phoenix rising from the stroke. The spot where he'd been standing only seconds ago, was now a deep hole in the ground. Lying beside him was Max.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Gryff could see that he was shivering, but not from the cold. He nodded, then rose to his feet and looked up at Black Dranzer, to see that she was looking back.

* * *

Kai felt a sudden shiver in the floor, and a vase fell down from its table. He stumbled backwards and had to grab the back of a chair in order not to fall. He could see Boris still sitting beside the desk, and still smiling at him.

"What the hell was that?!" Kai asked. He could hear a loud cry from outside, and froze to the spot as he saw a large shadow rising outside the windows. _No_.

"I see your friends are here," Boris said, smiling. The shadow moved, and the floor shook again, even more powerful this time. And then Kai saw his chance. As the whole room shook, the pictures fell down from the walls, and the chairs fell over, Kai ran for the door. He could hear Boris rising from behind the desk, but he didn't dare turn around. He stumbled outside and ran down the hall. Doors opened on each sides and people started running with him, screaming. Kai saw that they were children, students.

"Follow me!" he yelled, and some of the faces turned to look at him. He grabbed a little girl in his arms and kept running, leading them all to the entrance doors. In the far end of the hall, five guards stood, waiting to make them all go back to their prisons. _Ain't gonna happen_, Kai thought. As he ran, he used one hand to pick his blade out of his pocket, the other one to launch it, while still holding the little girl. The blue beyblade went flying in front of them all, hitting the first guard in the face and made him fall over two others. As they ran by he could see the two remaining guards being ran over by the crowd. Some kids even threw a couple of punches at them. Kai led them down the main stairs and down, further down the building. They finally came to the entrance hall, where the ceiling was barely visible from the dark, and the open entrance door threw shadows of light across the floor. Kai laughed in delight as he saw all the Abbeys kids already running out of the entrance door. They ran past him, and Kai almost felt like he was moving in slow motion. He stopped, while hundreds of kids ran past him and out, out to face their freedom. He laughed again, and the little girl looked up at him.

"Are we finally leaving?" she whispered. Kai looked into her eyes, smiling for real.

"Yes. Everything is fine now, you're free." He dropped her, and she threw him a last glance, before she disappeared in the crowd. Kai stared after her, saw her running out of the door, her long, blonde hair dancing in the air.

"Anya..." he whispered. Kai started running through the crowd, towards the dungeons. There were still kids down there. He had to get them out, now. As he ran down the stairs, he could see guards lying on the floor around him, unconcious. The light diappeared completely for a while, before he came to a hall, with doors on both sides. Kai ran to the first door and saw another hall, with doors leading into half exposed rooms with bars separating their occupants from the rest of the world. Suddenly, all the bars were covered with childrens hands, and he could see faces stare out at him. Someone yelled: "What's going on?", but he didn't have time to listen. He found a little door in the wall closest to him, and opened it. Inside he could see weird buttons and wires, but he knew wich one was the right. He'd seen the guards do it many times.

Kai turned around as he pressed one of the buttons, and saw as all the doors opened. "Get outta her, all of you! Go home to your families!" He ran in front of them, out of the room and into the next one. After a couple of minutes, the dungeon was filled with screams of delight, and battlecries. Kai stood by the door and watched as they ran by him.

A thought stroke him. The room where they'd kept him looked nothing like the usual rooms. He started walking through the crowd, looking for an extra door. Moving forward was not easy, as kids of all ages ran for the door behind him. But then he saw it. A door in the back of the hall. He started running. Now, as he came closer, he could clearly hear voices yelling from behind the door. He tore it open, and saw a dark corridor, with a couple of doors on each sides. He started looking for the little door, but found none. And then he noticed a key hanging on the wall in front of each door. Kai picked down the first key and opened the door. It was empty. He threw the key away and went for the next one.

He looked at his wristwatch and nearly froze with panic. If the others had got inside, the bomb would go off in five minutes. He forced the key into the keyhole, and opened the door. A little boy looked back at him from the far corner of the room, where he sat on the floor.

"Its okay," Kai said. "Come, we'll get outta here." He reached out his hand. The boy hesitated for only a second before accepting it. Kai helped him to his feet, and then ran outside to get the next key. The three next rooms were empty. As he opened the fourth door, he saw someone lying on the floor inside. He walked inside and leaned down. The girl lay on her back, her empty eyes looking up at the dirty ceiling. Kai forced himself to to walk out of the room. But he left the door open, she was free. The boy was standing in the middle of the corridor, waiting for him to follow him outside.

"Anya!" He yelled. Not a sound was heard. Kai started sobbing without even noticing. A tear fell down between his feet. Maybe she was dead. Maybe Voltaire killed her long time ago. Maybe it was too late. Kai shook his head. He didn't want to believe it.

"ANYA!" He yelled again. The boy looked scared, and backed away from him, looking towards the door. Kai lifted his hand to his face and felt the soothing darkness embrace him.

"Kai?! Is that you!?" Kai froze and lifted his head. Had he just heard...? Could it be...? He looked around at the remaining doors. The voice came from the one right behind him, he was sure of it. He grabbed the key and unlocked the door.

* * *

"NOX!" Gryff yelled through the falling snow. A wing was lifted high above them. Max dragged him with him and out of reach, but Gryff kept fighting. In the corner of his eye he could see Tala and Bryan sneaking past the phoenix and disappear.

"Gryff, please!" Max pleaded. Four beyblades shot out of nowhere. Max heard Tyson calling for Dragoon, could see the familiar sight of Drigger running in the snow, giving the phoenix a warning growl. Gryff pushed Max aside and ran forward. Five voices yelled after him to come back, but he didn't. He never would.

When he was only meters from the phoenix's sharp claws, Black Dranzer lowered her head in a strike. He lifted his eyes and saw right into hers as her sharp beak came closer and closer for every second. Everything happened within a couple of seconds, but for two souls, it felt like an eternity. Gryff reached out his hands in front of him, and suddenly it felt like time had stopped. He opened his closed eyes and saw. He was covered in a bright, white light, coming from his hands. In front of him, two huge eyes were looking at him. The black phoenix had stopped only centimeters from his fingertips. Gryff looked up at her. Everything was quiet. They were the only one in this white world. And as he watched, Black Dranzers black eyes started changing. The darkness disappeared, and a light was lit in them. Gryff felt a shot of happyness shoot through his chest. The black feathers started shining, before turning bright white, shining like the sun. Nox rose and lifted her new wings to the heavens, letting out a cry of pure love. Gryff laughed with all of his heart, tears of happiness started streaming down his cheeks. He felt like he wanted to dance and sleep at the same time. Dance like the wind, or sleep forever in this wonderful dream.

"I love you so much..." he whispered, sobbing even harder now as he saw his beautiful phoenix in the eyes. It was like staring into the eyes of the sun. But it didn't hurt, his eyes were made for this light. She reached out one wing, and Gryff understood what she wanted.

"Is it time to go?" He asked. Of course it was, he thought. He reached out and climbed onto the birds soft back. As she lifted her wings and flew into the bright light, he leaned his head towards her soft feathers. Gryff felt like he could sleep for an eternty.

"I'll never leave you again," he whispered, and he knew that when he woke up, she would be there, and never leave.

* * *

Max covered his eyes as a bright light appeared in front of him. The light burned right through his hands and into his eyes, like he was standing in front of the sun itself. Then, the light slowly disappeared. Max opened his eyes, and blinked the dots of light away. He was lying on the ground, as were the others. He rose to his feet, and looked around. His eyes locked at where the dark phoenix had been. It was gone. Max felt his legs were shaking as he walked slowly towards where someone was lying on the ground, right where the phoenix had been.

It was Gryff, and he was dead. His eyes were closed, like he was sleeping, his lips formed in a smile. In his hand, he was holding a bitchip, with the picture of a white phoenix lifting her wings towards the heavens.


	42. Anywhere

Kai unlocked the door and opened it. It was all dark inside, and for a couple of seconds he was unable to see anything. Then, slowly, someone came out of the shadows. He felt like he could stand at that same spot forever. His little sister was pale, like the snow, her blue eyes had no light. Her hair (light blue) reached to her waist, and she was way too skinny. They looked into each others eyes for a long time, not really believing what they saw. Kai didn't say anything, just walked forward and embraced her, like she was the only that was real. She felt so tiny in his arms, and he was afraid that if he let go, she would disappear. They stood like that for å long time, before Kai suddenly remembered the time.

"We don't have much time," he said, looking into Anya's teary eyes. "We have to go."

"Anywhere," she whispered with a smile. Kai took her hand and led her and the boy out of the dungeons. All the halls they passed, were now empty. Suddenly, Kai felt a familiam warmth in his pocket.

_Dranzer, what's the matter?_

_::: They are waiting:::_

_Well, yeah, I know. We're on our way out right now._

_::: Not them, someone else:::_

And thats when he saw them. He slowed down, and then stopped. They were standing in the entrance hall. Outside the windows, he could see a dusin of cars parked in the street, and some of them, he saw, were police cars.

"C'mon, Kai," Anya said, pulling his sleeve. But Kai could hear them now, that slow, sad song in his heart. Shadows were running over the walls, and even the floor. He knelt down in front of his little sister.

"Anya, I need you to listen to me. You have to get out, now. Find your cousin, Gryff, he's outside waiting for us."

"I'm not leaving without you," Anya said, now crying. She looked so small and helpless, Kai felt his heart break only by looking at her.

"Its okay, I'm coming too. Theres just something really important I have to do first, okay?" Anya nodded, drying her cheeks with her hands. Kai embraced her again, and then rose to his feet. Anya looked at him one last time, took the little boys hand, and started running for the door. Just then, someone came running out of a door nearby, nearly running into Anya. Kai first thought they were guards, and quickly grabbed Dranzer, but he then saw Tala's familiar red hair.

"Tala! Bryan! Have you-"

"Kai, are you insane!?" Tala yelled. Bryan grabbed Anya and the boy and started runnig for the entrance door. "Get out of here, now!"

"I can't, not yet. Tala, please just trust me." Tala then saw the shadows on the walls, and nodded. He understood. He ran after Bryan, and soon they were all out of the Abbey. Kai was the only one left.

"No. Not the only one." He turned to the shadows and saw that they had now turned into light instead. Kai tried to relax, as they came closer. Suddenly, they all changed. In a second, the hall was filled with children again, only that these children were shining like hundreds of stars. Kai was nearly blinded by the light and had to cover his eyes. When he finally looked up, he looked into Falco's eyes.

"Thanks for coming back," Falco said. Kai nodded. He looked down at his hands, and knew what he had to do. Just like he'd done in that church. He reached out to them, and suddenly the light became too strong for him to be able to see. But he knew it was working. He opened his eyes, and saw that the dark hall had turned into a world of bright light. Everywhere, he saw children laugh and hug each other. And then he saw her. Kai started walking towards one of the human stars, and saw that she froze in fear as he stopped in front of her. Kai reached out his hand and placed it on her shoulder.

"Hey," he said. "There's nothing to forgive." He knew that she was the only one who had heard. Helena nodded.

"I am so sorry," she whispered. "It shouldn't have ended like this." Helena's eyes were shining like the purest silver, and Kai knew that this was the real her. The Helena he'd seen outside Hiwatari Castle hadn't been real, at least not to him. He felt a sadness in his heart, but still he knew that this probably was for the best.

"You know what? It doesn't have to." And then he leaned forward and kissed her. Her lips felt like satin, and for a couple of seconds, she couldn't have been more real. The lights around them disappeared, and they were the only one left. Only Helena's light lit up the hall. Kai could feel the light disappear, and when he opened his eyes, Helena was gone. He felt so cold, and he couldn't move. Just standing there, where she had last been, was a comfort.

* * *

"Look at that!" Ray said, pointing at the hundreds of kids running out of the entrance doors.

"No, look at that!" Tyson said, and turned towards the road, where twenty police cars where now parked, dusins of people coming out and running with their guns lifted. The air seemed filled with voices, as the kids stopped outside, and formed a huge crowd. Ray had to fight his way to the nearest policeman, who looked like the one in charge.

"Thank you for coming," Ray said, holding out his hand. "I'm Ray Kon." The policeman shook his hand and nodded.

"Maybe you can tell me what's going on here!?" he said, looking totally confused as he looked at the huge crowd of kids.

"These children need to be taken care of," Ray said. "You will find that many of them have been kidnapped from their families." The policeman looked at him like Ray was the one who needed to be taken care of.

"Are you sure? I thought this was a training facility for young beybladers, we thought there was some sort of fire." And Ray could actually now see two firetrucks just aroundt the corner. Yeah, you're gonna need them, he thought.

"Listen, we have to get everyone outta here, now! Please, just trust me, its very important." Ray turned and ran into the crowd. Tyson, Runa and Loki understood, and did the same.

"Keep moving!" Ray yelled, so everyone could hear him. "Quickly, get away from the building!" He didn't have to tell them twice, they were used to obeying orders. At once the crowd started to move. Ray stopped and turned as he saw something yellow near the police cars. Three policemen had started closing the area with yellow ducktape. Apparenty, they had seen Gryffs body. Most of the kids were now on the other side of the ducktape.

Suddenly, one of the kids turned and ran back towards the entrance doors. Ray catched her mid-way and tried making her go back.

"No!" she yelled at him. "Please, my brother is still inside, I have to-"

She never finished her sentence. Both of them stopped fighting and just stared in disbelief, as all the windows facing the road exploded, and flames of fire lit up the whole building.

Ray grabbed the little girl by the wrist just in time to stop her from running towards the entrance. But he didn't really pay much attention to her. He stared in disbelief at the mansion that used to be the Abbey. The most feared building in Moscow would be gone within the night. He felt the heat in his face, smelled the smoke in the air, saw the red and orange flames through the windows, heard the sound of walls and furniture falling apart.

"No..." the girl sobbed. Ray looked down at her. Her eyes were huge and filled with unshed tears. Around him he could sense that firemen ran past him to try to put out the fire. He knew it would be close to impossible, and so did they. Tyson stood beside him now and lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Ray," he whispered into his ear. "We did it." Ray nodded.

"Yeah, we did."

* * *

Max stood by the yellow ducktape and watched the raging fire. Loki held Runa around her shoulders, both with a triumphant smile on their face. Max also felt the warm feeling of triumph inside him, just like winning a battle. Only that this time, they had saved hundreds of kids, and that made everything so much better.

"Hey," Runa said, smiling at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Max said. "Though I'm sorry about Gryff. What he did..." Max shook his head in disbelief. "He probably saved us all, you know." Runa nodded. She bowed her head and looked down at the melting snow around her feet.

"And still," she whispered. "I can't make myself feel sorry." Max frowned.

"Why not?"

Runa smiled and looked up, into his eyes. "Didn't you see his face? He's with Nox now. He's home, where he belongs. And we are the ones who will follow him, one day. If there's any winners here today, its him."

Max nodded, satisfied with her answer. "I guess you're right." He looked up at the thick black smoke rising from the fire. Fire... Something bugged him. Something distant and unclear, like a dream. The feeling of heat in his face, the roaring inferno blinding him, knowing that someone he knew was still inside. The dream...

"Runa!" Max yelled, making Runa jump in surprise. "Did every one make it outside?" Both Runa and Loki looked a bit troubled about his concern.

"Uhm, yeah. We got all the kids out, I think. Tala and Brian searched the whole mansion, and are now talking to the police. Tyson and Ray are standing over there, by the firemen."

"Okay..." Max said. "But then..." His eyes went wide with realisation. "And Kai!?" He asked, close to yelling now. Runa opened her mouth to answer, but suddenly she frowned and slowly closed it. "Oh my god..."

"No." Max shook his head slowly. He looked at the mansion, while walking towards it slowly.

"Max, come back here!" Loki yelled and grabbed his shoulder. But Max shook him off, and started running. He ran past the policemen, through the remaining crowd of kids, and over the yard leading to the entrance. He heard Ray yelling at him to stop, then all sounds disappeared, before the south wing fell apart. Max stopped and watched as the roof became a dark hole.

"KAI!" For a second he was sure it was he who had shouted his name. A fireman pushed him back, away from the mansion. Away from his long lost friend.

"Don't tell us to give up." Max turned and saw a little girl standing behind him. Ray was holding her hand in a firm grip. "He would never give up on you."

* * *

Kai tried to get up on his feet, but he could no longer feel his legs, nor his arms. He coughed and tried to move his arms to cover his face. He was so close. He could see the entrance doors, or what was left of them. The smoke burned in his eyes and lungs. He started to feel dizzy and weak, and he hated it. As the world went dark, he felt nothing but sadness, as he knew that when he now finally had found his little sister, he wouldn't live to spend one last day with her.

"We have to go..." Kai whispered.

"_Anywhere,"_ she said, deep inside his mind.


	43. Like it is in Heaven

**Final Chapter. Thanks to everyone who have been reading, and a special thanks to those who reviewed. You should know that beacuse of you guys, my grade went from a 4 to a 6 (from a C to an A) in English. I'll be back with a new story very soon, just not this long, I promice. My math examn is tomorrow, so wish me luck! I'm going to need it.**

Its strange, really, waking up and see that you're still asleep. Because how could the ocean of flames around him be nothing but a dream. No heat, no scent of smoke. Just colours. And the light. That amazing light that shone right next to him. Kai reached out his hand and picked Dranzer up from the floor. His element. Kai rose to his feet and held Dranzer close to his heart. His element; he was finally surrounded by it.

He started walking towards the entrance doors. Parts of the ceiling fell to the floor all around him, and the thick, black smoke seemed to fill the air, poisoning it entirely. He felt, nor heard any of this. He didn't even notice when his shoes caught fire, and the flames started making their way up his pants and his white scarf. Kai could no longer see the entrance doors. The Abbey was no longer a building of stone and concrete, but a cage of heat and smoke. And he was caught on the wrong side of the door. For a second he could see distant shadows through the fire, but he didn't much care. He felt the flames on his skin, but he had even lost his sense of feeling, or the fire was unwilling to hurt him. He could no longer see, only the colour red filled his vision.

_As the legend goes_, Kai thought, as he walked right out of the now visible entrance doors, _the phoenix shall burn...._

Max could nothing but stare, as Kai opened the entrance doors, and stepped out from the fire. For a moment he seemed surrounded by flames and smoke, but then, the fire withdrew, and only he was left. The light of his Dranzer broke through the air, and lit up the night like a star. And he who held the star, was protected by that light. The power of the pure, white light filled him with a feeling he would never be able to fully explain. Maybe it was the feeling of being protected from harm, maybe the feeling of meeting someone you care about after years of departure. Or it was the feeling of being close, close to part of your heart that summs up all other good feelings. And it lasted for only a moment. The light faded, and suddenly he felt a longing in the depths of his soul. A longing for her, she who was and had allways been a part of him. And still was.

But he wasn't alone. Someone suddenly wrapped their arms around him in a tight embrace. No, not one; two, three... And then he heard their voices, distant at the beginning, but then closer. He still hadn't opened his eyes, but he did now. Who were they? They were nothing like her, they weren't children of fire. They were water, air, earth and light. They were friends... Tyson, Max, Ray, Runa, Loki, and hundreds of unfamiliar faces, staring at him in awe, or was it surprise?

_....and from that fire and ashes, the phoenix rises once more._

What happened after, seemed to him to blur together into a dream. An ambulance, a room of pure white, a soft bed, sleep...

* * *

Was it becoming a habit? Hospital, I mean. Because he knew that was where he was, even though he no plan of opening his eyes just yet. He comfortable warmth of the soft sheets, the feeling of th thick pillow to his skin, it felt like it was sendt from heaven. He felt so heavy, how could he ever get up anyway? But something in th edistance made him concentrate. Voices? Was that it? He llistene hard to hear, to recognize them.

"...not gonna wake up just yet."

"Let the poor guy sleep, already."

"But I want revenge!"

"Tyson, you're not gonna throw a bucket of ice cold water on him! Now sit down, and shut up."

"But he-"

"Tyson. I'm not gonna ask you again..."

If he could, Kai would have smiled. He had to remember to thank Ray for that one. He could hear more now. Doors slamming in other rooms, people talking in a hallway, the sounds of someone shifting in their chair.

Slowly, very slowly, Kai turned his head, tried moving his hands, opened his eyes. The same white room, the same familiar faces. Same feeling of safety.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Such a simple question. But how an effort it took to just smile and tell them he was fine. How had he been before all of this? Oh, he remembered. No smiling, no laughing, just act like you're in control. Now he lay in a hospital bed, smiling, with Tyson, Max and Ray sitting beside him, talking about all that had happened. And then it dawned on him: it was over. It was all over. He had nearly forgot what it was like, walking into a restaurant without looking over his shoulder, buy somthing without being afraid anyone could trace his card. Now, he'd been given another chance. Another beginning. But how weird it felt. Kai stopped listening to Tyson, who said something about ... something, and looked out of the window next to his bed. He remembered doing the exact same thing last time he'd been there, just stopped listening, and lost himself in his thoughts. The sun just rose above the horizon, colouring the sky in golden and bright blue.

He could go anywhere he wanted. He had allways wanted to walk the Chinese Wall, and now he could, without being watched. He could get a motorcycle and travel around Europe, just him, and the open road. He could get a diwers licence, he could become an artist and start painting. He was ... free. Kai nearly laughed at the thought, and then he noticed that laughing was the one thing he wanted to do right now. So that's what he did. Tyson had just said that after hearing he was okay, Runa and Loki had left the country for a while, and so no one understood what he was laughing at. But they joined in just after. Kai felt tears of laughter rolling down his cheeks. He felt so light, just like he could jump out of the window, towards the sunrise, and never fall.

They suddenly heard footsteps right outside the door. Max's smile widened, as the door opened. They all fell silent, as Kai recognized the woman and the girl in the doorway. His mother, and his little sister. She was skinny and little, but a lot cleaner, and with shades of pink in her cheeks and lips. His team moved a bit out of the way, as Anya ran forward, and into Kai's arms. He leaned his forhead into her hair, and closed his eyes. The feeling he'd had for a brief second when he held the star that had been Dranzer, his heart, came back, and he didn't know if he was going to cry or sing with joy. In a second, something had changed deep inside him, and he started to cry.

Everything was right. For the first time in years, the world made such perfect sense. Something I like to say, is that when the end is good, everything's well. And just then, when the first rays of sunlight entered the room, and he stroke a hand over his sisters soft hair, Kai thought that, the way things are right now, must be just _like it is in heaven._


End file.
